


Chicos universitarios

by Hela_xavier



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Armie Hammer Is Not Married, Armie Hammer in Love, Armie and Timmy are students, Bottom Armie Hammer, Cute Timothée Chalamet, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Sweet/Hot, Top Timothée Chalamet, soft, watch porn videos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela_xavier/pseuds/Hela_xavier
Summary: Cuando la estrella de fútbol americano Armie Hammer se muda al lado de un chico abiertamente homosexual, no se da cuenta que la pared entre las habitaciones es tan delgada que escuchará cada movimiento de su vecino, pero pronto Timothée y él se convertirán en amigos, Armie se siente profundamente intrigado, imaginando lo que sucede al otro lado de la pared.Activo en el Consejo Estudiantil Gay, Timothée Chalamet desea no estar tan condenadamente excitado por su heterosexual vecino; no puede decir si Armie está coqueteando con él o en negación sobre lo que cree sentir o qué jodidos pasa con él, pero las “inocentes” propuestas de Armie lo atraen, él no quiere una cita de armario, pero apasionadamente quiere a Armie.Pronto Armie debe elegir si desea huir de sus sentimientos nuevos o abrazar una relación con el hombre que ama, y Timmy deberá decidir si puede entregar su corazón a un hombre que aún no ha descubierto lo que sucede.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, kiernan shipka/Saoirse Ronan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno mis charmies vengo con una historia más, esta vez un poco diferente a las demás como ya lo podemos ver, para nuestro querido Armie las cosas serán un poco más diferentes, espero que les guste, es con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.
> 
> Por favor díganme lo que opinan al respecto ya que me siento muy nerviosa con esta historia, que estén bien ! y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Armie Hammer, la estrella y capitán defensivo del equipo de fútbol, dejó caer su bolsa de lona en la cama, provocando que la base crujiera, espera que su amigo, siga de pie en la puerta y no estuviera comenzando a joderlo por conseguir una habitación gratis; encendió la luz y empezó a abrir los cajones de la solitaria cómoda.

—Es como un armario – Nick cruzó el umbral. Como receptor Nick no es muy corpulento, pero aun así llena el espacio a los pies de la cama.

 _Tiene razón, es jodidamente pequeño,_ las palabras sonaron en su mente – ¿Te importa? – hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, alentando sin decir ni una palabra a su amigo, para que saliera.

Había decidido mudarse de su antigua habitación con Tyler y Ashton, después de la muerte de su madre necesita un poco de espacio físico y mental, esta seguro como el infierno que no lo conseguiría con él par de hermanos encimosos que buscan “alegrar su ánimo”.

— Oh, sí. – Nick retrocedió un paso, y luego otro, hasta que llego de vuelta al umbral de la puerta. – Así que… — Él miró toda la pequeña habitación, con un rostro perdido – ¿Estás bien Armie?

— Sí – Exhaló, sabe que sus amigos tienen buenas intenciones, Nick Tyler y Ashton, así como el resto del equipo, han hecho todo lo posible para ser su apoyo después de que regresó del funeral de su madre en Caimán. Desde el comienzo del semestre de primavera, lo habían arrastrado a todas las fiestas posibles, empujado cervezas en su mano cada maldito segundo, son fuertes y bulliciosos, él sabe que piensan que lo estaban ayudando, pero, en realidad, sólo quiere un tiempo a solas para sí mismo – Tengo todo lo que necesito.

— Uh... bien. – Nick asintió a manera de despedida – Nos vemos en la cena.

Sabe que su amigo quiere decir algo más, pero se alegró de que no lo hiciera – Adiós Nick.

No pretende ser distante, de hecho, es por eso que eligió mudarse cuando una vacante se abrió en _DeJardin_ , al otro lado del campus de su vieja habitación en _Winklevoss_.

La habitación es minúscula para alguien de su tamaño, pero es una sola, además, todas las habitaciones parecían ser pequeñas en su presencia, de esta manera no tendrá por qué sentirse culpable al ignorar a sus compañeros de cuarto cuando no está de humor para charlar.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, se echó hacia atrás y observo al techo, se siente casi como salir de casa de nuevo, aunque el viaje de _Winklevoss_ a _DeJardin_ no puede ser comparado con venir a la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles desde su pequeño lugar en las islas Caimán.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que es pensar en el cambio de habitación como un gran problema, todavía puede ver a los chicos del equipo en las prácticas y sentarse con ellos en la cafetería, aún tiene economía con Ashton de todos modos, y no es precisamente la única persona en _DeJardin,_ no sabe mucho sobre sus compañeros de edificio, pero vecino de al lado y él se habían conocido en uno de los viajes de campamento preuniversitarios.

Timohée, es el nombre del niño, Timothée Chalamet, o… Timmy como recuerda que el niño pidió ser llamado, lo tiene bien presente, a pesar de que lo que sucedió entre ellos en la tienda de campaña, Timmy le había agradado mucho.

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, con ganas de moverse y distraerse a sí mismo como siempre lo hace cada vez que piensa en ese momento, no había sido nada, simplemente tuvo una reacción perfectamente natural por estar en cuarto tan reducido con otro chico, infiernos, aún hay veces en las que se endurece con el zumbido de la secadora de ropa, eso no significa que sea gay, tampoco debería impórtale que Timmy sea gay.

En la tienda de campaña, él niño había sido totalmente genial cuando él se había despertado sintiendo el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, acurrucado en posición de cuchara contra él, recuerda la manera en que Timmy había tartamudeó, levantando ambas manos y diciendo _¡No intente nada! Lo juro,_ riéndose por lo bajo al recordar la escena, comenzó amontonar sus pantalones doblados en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Recordó el pánico el Timmy había sentido, fue muy divertido desde su lado, y si su guía no les hubiera llamado para el pasar de tan sólo un momento después de lo ocurrido, cree seriamente que ambos se habrían reído de todo eso durante el desayuno.

Cuando terminó de desempacar su ropa, armo la repisa plegable y la colocándola de manera horizontal y con ayuda de pegamento industrial para que permaneciera fija sobre pared, sus libros de texto sólo ocupan la mitad del espacio, por lo que decidió arreglar sus suministros íntimos y de higiene en el espacio restante, lo que termino por abarcar toda la pared lateral de la habitación.

De acuerdo a lo que alguna vez escucho hablar, las habitaciones sencillas en un inicio habían sido dobles, el colegio tomo la dedición de dividirlas por la mitad con un poco de estructura barata, para brindar más “alternativas” de vivienda, para quienes quisieran mayor privacidad, y estuvieran dispuestos a habitar un espacio tan reducido.

Casi había terminado de desempacar las primeras cajas, introdujo más cosas en el armario de lo que parecía poder sostener, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, el ruido es tan fuerte y cercano que por un momento pensó que alguien abrió su puerta, giró su cuello bruscamente en busca del intruso, pero su puerta permanecía cerrada, fue entonces cuando escuchó voces, dándose cuenta que debió ser la puerta de Timmy la que había sido abierta.

— Ni siquiera estoy bromeando Pony ¡Ella es hermosa! No me molestaría pasar toda la noche lamiendo…– La voz se elevó y cayó tan fuerte que esta seguro de que la chica debió recibir alguna seña de interrupción.

— ¡Shhh! ¿Quieres callarte kiernan? Ya sabes… – Es Timmy el que habla, recuerda su voz desde el viaje del campamento, no habían hablado desde entonces, en realidad, no había hecho más que asentir un simple _hola_ cuando pasaba junto a él desde el primer día en el campus, pero recuerda claramente el acento de Nueva York del chico.

— ¿Tu nuevo compañero de cuarto? – Es evidente que, la chica está ignorando la solicitud de silencio de Timmy – Yoohoo, chico hetero número uno ¿Estás ahí todavía? – kiernan prácticamente gritó, la pared entre las dos habitaciones es demasiado delgada y suena como si el ruido naciera al lado de su cabeza.

No iba a fingir que no estar en la habitación, por lo que gritó de vuelta – Sí, instalándome muy bien, gracias – Añadió con un poco de sarcasmo, asegurándose que kiernan no pensara que se está asustado.

Podría venir desde el otro extremo de la nada, pero ha estado en un campus liberal, durante siete meses, no había enloquecido por la “bienvenida” de los seniors, ni por la del equipo de fútbol cuando llegó a la escuela, tampoco tiene miedo de una chica escandalosa.

— Caray, no tienes por qué gritar – Respondió kiernan con un volumen más bajo, devolviendo el sarcasmo – No sabía que ya te encontraras allí – La forma en la que la chica lo dijo, suena como si estuviera hablando al lado suyo, lo cual es raro ya que hay un muro entre ellos, permaneció mirando la inmensidad de color beige que separaba su habitación de la de al lado, frunció el ceño, sin saber si la conversación ya había terminado.

— Um… – La sola sílaba vacilante, logro identificarla proveniente de Timmy – Sí, no sé si te dijeron eso cuando accediste a tomar la habitación, pero puedes escuchar a través de esta pared.

Hizo una pausa para pensar en ello, el chico tiene razón, incluso puede escuchar las pisadas de ambos moverse por la habitación – No, olvidaron mencionar eso – Se sentó en su cama de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado; quiere una habitación solitaria, no otro par de compañeros ruidosos de cuarto – ¿Ustedes dos viven allí? – No sabe por qué siguen hablando a través de la pared cuando podrían tener la misma facilidad si se les unía en la habitación de Timmy, o invita a ambos a la suya, excepto que con lo minúsculas que son las habitaciones, los tres estarían demasiado apretados para su comodidad.

— No, sólo yo – Respondió Timmy rápidamente – Y suelo escuchar música todo tiempo.

— Eso está bien, tengo auriculares conmigo – Sintió la contracción de su boca, formando una sonrisa., es extraño, pero había extrañado un poco al chico.

No es como sí Timmy y él hubieran compartido algo más allá de una noche alrededor de la fogata y la noche que le siguió dentro de la tienda de campaña, pero no hay mucha gente en su vida que no espere algo más de él, su equipo quiere que sea más rápido y más fuerte, su padre y su hermano quieren que se haga cargo de los negocios en la industria petrolera, su madre incluso lo forzó a que tomara la beca de fútbol en UCLA a pesar de que todos sabían que volvería a enfermar de nuevo, por lo poco que recuerda de su tiempo con Timmy hablando, riendo y comiendo malvaviscos, él pequeño chico no había tenido ninguna expectativa sobre él, en absoluto.

— Bueno, bienvenido al vecindario – Timmy dijo tranquilamente – Voy a encender el estéreo ahora – Después de un momento añadió – Y le conseguiré a kiernan un bozal.

Él sonrió, escuchando los argumentos fuertes y dramáticos de kiernan antes de que el estéreo sonara, se escucha como si estuviera en su propia habitación, tocando algo profundo dentro de su pecho.

______________

Timothée Chalamet observa al techo con detenimiento, deseando que su erección bajara, son las dos de la mañana, y aunque había permanecido acostado en la cama durante más de una hora, el sueño es lo más lejano en su mente. Armand maldito Hammer se mudó a la habitación de al lado.

Al menos, o al menos eso piensa, que su nombre real es Armand, en el listado para el viaje de campamento sólo solicito los nombres de como preferían ser llamados, Pero Armie, Armand, o como sea que se llame, lo ha perseguido sus sueños durante todo el jodido semestre de otoño.

Después de ese fatídico viaje de campamento a principios de septiembre, le había tomado todo un mes para evitar tener una erección cada vez que pensaba en el campamento, la fogata, tiendas de campaña, jodidos malvaviscos, o el aroma a humedad de la hierba mojada; había terminado por compartir la tienda de dormir con Armie

Él chico rubio ya era un junior cuando llego de intercambio, en lugar de un novato como el resto del grupo y él por ser uno de los líderes del viaje, era el único chico en todo el grupo, que compartía edad con Armie.

Había descubierto que los chicos le gustan más que las chicas, desde que dibujó un corazón para su mejor amigo en el preescolar, pero nunca se había sentido tan atraído por cualquier otro tipo como lo ha hecho por Armie Hammer; su miembro estuvo más que de acuerdo bajo las sábanas, de mala gana comenzó a presionar su mano contra sus calzoncillos.

Se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su mano alrededor de su carne endurecida, pero su estómago dio una sacudida repugnante, no puede masturbarse pensando en Armie, no con el hombre durmiendo a menos de diez metros de distancia, se siente sucio y un poco espeluznante.

Para su desgracia, su chico heterosexual en una tienda de campaña es su jodido escenario perfecto de fantasía, tendría que pensar en otra cosa, alcanzo su computador portátil para buscar uno de sus videos porno favoritos, cuando escuchó un ruido, hubo algunos chirridos, como si Armie se estuviera removimiento la cama, fue entonces cuando escuchó otro sonido, esta vez un sollozo, seguido por otro, tan silencioso que no está realmente seguro de lo que escucho. 

Contuvo el aliento, inseguro sobre si debe decir algo o si Armie se avergonzaría de haber sido descubierto llorando, ellos no son amigos, se sonreían y reconocían entre sí en la cafetería o en los jardines, pero aún ni siquiera se han visto en los pasillos del dormitorio, pero cuando escuchó otro sollozo y el sonido ronco de Armie sonándose la nariz, no pudo guardar silencio por más tiempo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó un poco más alto que un susurro, lo suficientemente bajo por si el chico prefiere fingir no escucharlo.

— Sí – Respondió con voz ronca – Sí, yo, estoy bien – Por un momento pensó en preguntarle si debía encender el estéreo de nuevo, parece grosero escuchar un momento íntimo, pero en cambio deciduo esperar — Estoy bien durante el día, suele ser fácil, pero por la noche en lo único que pienso es; "Hombre, no puedo creer que nunca la veré de nuevo" siento que tal vez debería haber esperado otro año antes de salir de casa, pero parecía que cada vez estaba mejorando.

Sabe sobre la madre de Armie, incluso que ella había sufrido en la infancia de exposición al asbesto, así como eventualmente murió debido a cáncer de pulmón, los rumores viajan rápidamente en una escuela y su enfermedad fue lo suficientemente rara como para atraer la atención.

– No es tu culpa – Respondió con la misma suavidad, no sabe qué más decir, nunca había perdido a alguien cercano, por lo que no puede decir que lo entiende, sobre todo, quiere que Armie sepa que lo escucha y puede contar con él.

— ¿Es raro sí digo que me alegro de por lo menos poder llorar en paz ahora? – Puede decir que hay una sonrisa en la voz del hombre, junto con otro sonido húmedo de golpe de nariz – Es tan agotador fingir que todo está bien.

— Sí, sin duda – Él puede no saber nada de perder a un ser querido, pero puede relacionarse con tratar de fingir todo el tiempo.

— Los chicos hicieron todo lo posible… – El chico comenzó a explicar, pero el intervino rápidamente.

– Oye, no tienes que preocuparte de ellos por ahora, estoy seguro que entienden. – No es el trabajo de Armie actuar como si su duelo hubiese terminado sólo para hacer a sus compañeros de fútbol se sintieran más cómodos.

— Lo sé – La voz del otro lado se volvió más suave, más tranquila, incluso escucho un pequeño bostezó – Lo siento hombre, por descargarme contigo.

— No te preocupes – No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Armie Hammer podría no ser una pareja potencial, pero es una buena persona; simplemente desea con todas sus fuerzas, que su polla conociera la diferencia entre amigo y el chico por el que está desesperado por chupar, todavía se siente zumbar bajo las sábanas, esperando con impaciencia a que terminara de hablar de todos esos sentimientos y poder volver a su asunto.

— Entonces… ¿Estas con alguien? ¿Kiernan? — Sorprendido por la pregunta, contesto rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta su filtro.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado? – Le dio una risa nerviosa después de que lo dijo, tratando de asegurarse que el hombre supiera que es una broma.

Con una sonrisa húmeda, Armie respondió – humm, no, pero me pregunto si estaré escuchando un montón de ella por aquí.

Él sonrió en contra su almohada. – No, es mi mejor amiga, pero nosotros nunca hemos estado interesados en el otro de esa manera, las chicas no son mi tipo, pero sin duda lo son para Kiernan – Ella lo había dejado lo suficientemente claro desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

— Oh – La respuesta de una palabra, parece tener un centenar de preguntas de fondo, pero no puede saber si Armie está preguntando porque siente curiosidad o si está buscando algún tipo de información para presumir a sus amigos.

Tiró de las mantas hasta sus orejas, como si pudiera protegerse contra la posibilidad de que el Armie que conoció en el viaje de campamento se hubiese convertido en un cruel y endurecido jugador de futbol durante el semestre pasado.

Se movió, tratando de ponerse cómodo y tal vez terminar la conversación, pero se encontró preguntando antes de siquiera darse cuenta – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás viendo a alguien? – Al darse cuenta de que eso podría sonar como una insinuación, se apresuró a agregar – Una chica, quiero decir.

Él hombre había dejado claro esa noche en la tienda de campaña que es hetero, no había sido un imbécil defensivo; al igual que el resto de las cosas que había dicho en ese viaje, fue totalmente natural, amable pero directo.

Después de crecer en una casa en medio de un montón de edificios en Manhattan, rodeado por listillos con lenguas afiladas y pasar dos años rodeado de chicos gay tratando de actuar más duros de lo que eran, había estado fascinado por la franqueza de Armie.

— No veo a nadie en este momento – Dijo el chico tranquilamente – Estaba saliendo con una chica antes de que mi madre empeorara, pero las citas eran demasiado difíciles de manejar con todos mis viajes a casa.

Se deslizó hacia adelante en su cama, forzándose por escuchar ya que la voz de Armie se había quedado en silencio, se preguntó si podría mover su cama a la pared de enfrente para poder hablar con él chico con mayor facilidad, pero luego se dio cuenta que haría que su enamoramiento pasaría por alto y lo embestiría directamente a un lado acosador.

– Chicas, hombre – Adoptó su mejor copia de los tipos duros de su escuela secundaria – Todas sensibles y difíciles – Sabe que Armie escucho su sarcasmo, porque comenzó a reír.

— Sí, mejor sin ellas, hombre – Respondió él chico, aunque de manera ronca y profunda, Dios, ama la forma de hablar de Armie.

Así como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, su polla hizo un pequeño salto desesperado en sus calzoncillos, tiene que apresurarse a terminar la conversación, no quiere que de alguna manera pudiera escuchara la excitación en su voz.

– Buenas noches, Armie – Se acercó a su equipo de música haciendo clic a través de las listas de reproducción a algo suave.

Desde la otra habitación, escucho el crujido de la cama y otro bostezo profundo, masculino que iba a mantenerlo despierto toda la noche – Buenas noches, Timmy.

_____________

Armie se había preocupado por si las cosas serían incómodas cuando viera a Timmy al día siguiente, pero cuando se lo había topado, medio dormido en los baños del pasillo en la mañana, había sido bastante fácil de saludar y dejar el asunto sin comentarios.

Todavía estaba lavándose los dientes en el lavabo cuando el chico salió de la ducha, envuelto en una enorme toalla, sus rizos completamente mojados, los cuales se pegaron a su nuca y con los ojos aún medio cerrados.

Su preocupación sobre lo que Timmy diría acerca de la crisis nerviosa que experimento durante la anoche fue envuelta por una ola de sorpresa cuando vio las piernas desnudas del chico, parecía tan delgado, sin embargo, sus piernas largas se encuentran bien torneadas, luciendo lo suficientemente fuertes, su corazón casi salto cuando la toalla se abrió en uno de los laterales, pudo ver su lechoso torso al descubierto, _¡joder!_ , ¿eso es un piercing en el pezón?, un pequeño arito colgando de un pequeño y rozado pezón, combinando perfectamente con esa aura de pureza que mantiene su rostro adormilado; en comparación con Timmy, se sintió positivamente ordinario.

Claro, es lo suficiente musculoso, no podría mantener su beca deportiva a menos que se mantuviera en las mejores condiciones físicas ¿Pero por lo demás? su cabello rubio aun lo conserva corto y formal hacia un lado y arriba, nada en comparación a Timmy, con sus rizos alborotados color chocolate, sus ojos azules son aburridos, los del chico son vibrantes y alegres, para su consuelo, nunca había pensado en la manera de atraer la atención masculina hacia él.

En el espejo, vio al chico salir del baño, se preguntó si el chico tiene algún tatuaje que convine con su piercing o si tenía alguna otra pieza de metal más abajo, los chicos hacen todo tipo de cosas en la universidad, y Timmy, como un tipo de persona llamativa y sensual, probablemente habría experimentado como los otros.

No lo gay pensar que Timmy es sensual y …. Hermoso, lo consideró mientras enjuaga su cepillo de dientes, después de todo, las chicas se evalúan entre sí todo el tiempo, puedes preguntarle a cualquier chica y ella podría decir si su amiga es atractiva o no, es sólo que tiene una especie de impresión, incluso en el viaje de campamento, Timmy parecía un tipo suave y ansioso, pero había admitido ser gay allí mismo, frente a todos, demostrando su gran valentía, él había estado impresionado como la mierda; de regreso a casa, él mismo se había avergonzado de admitir que disfruta de la música pop y de haber recibido burlas por su plan de ir a la universidad en los ángeles.

Terminó de lavar su cara y corrió de vuelta a su habitación para vestirse antes de su turno en la librería, tiene un par de horas de práctica antes de sus clases, y no quiere darles a sus amigos alguna oportunidad de localizarlo e interrogarlo acerca de su nuevo dormitorio; tomo su mochila y su bolsa de deporte para no tener que volver a su habitación antes de la práctica.

Luchó con su llave hasta que se las arregló para poder trabar la cerradura de su puerta _DeJardin_ se encuentra más cerca de la librería de lo que su antiguo dormitorio lo había estado, por lo tanto cruzó la distancia con el tiempo suficiente para detenerse en la cafetería de la librería y tomar algo, no le gusta usar sus créditos de comida para comprar alimentos en la cafetería, ya que con el mismo número de puntos, puede tener un buffet en la cafetería dentro del campus, sin embargo, rara vez se despierta temprano para llegar a la enorme sala de comedores antes de trabajar.

— ¡Hey, Hammer! – Llamó una voz desde detrás de él, reconoció al hombre al instante como Pence, estudiante de último año en el equipo de fútbol, el cual lo ha molestado a Chris desde la primera semana de práctica.

— Hey, Josh – Aceptó el vaso de papel del barista frente a él, dando varios tragos de café, pensó que, si no respondía el saludo con la misma gracia, tal vez Josh se alejaría, pero como siempre, Pence sintió la necesidad de provocar, se empujó a su lado invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

— ¿Cómo va tu nuevo dormitorio? ¿Aprendiendo algunos movimientos del chico _gay_ de al lado? — Él rodó los ojos, la manera en que su desprecio se acentúa en la palabra _gay_ le hace retorcer el estómago.

Cuando había elegido ir a la escuela en los ángeles, le había gustado que la escuela fuera relativamente pequeña y con tolerancia a las personas con preferencias diferentes, la desventaja, como lo había aprendido de mala manera, es que casi todo el mundo conoce los “negocios” de todos los demás.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas un consejo sexual? – Son tiempos como estos en los que desea ser mejor repartiendo sarcasmo, claro que podría lanzar insultos, pero no con el tipo de ácido defensivo con el que había oído Kiernan.

— No de un homosexual de mierda – Josh golpeó lo golpeo con el hombro cuando pasó al lado suyo, con su café, lleno de chocolate, nuez moscada y canela.

Quiere señalar cuan poco masculino parece el suplente del mariscal de campo, añadiendo ingredientes abundantes y completamente incensarios a su bebida, pero no busca alentar los jodidos estereotipos, a diferencia de Josh, él había escuchado las conversaciones de la diversidad sexual durante la orientación en la Universidad, su familia nunca apoyo a la gente homosexual, viéndola como un pecado ante sus creencias, pero eso no significa que deba comportarse como un idiota al igual que Josh.

— Lo que sea, hombre – Presionó con demasiada fuerza la tapa en su café y cogió su panecillo con queso crema, en realidad, nunca había comido un bagel antes de llegar a Los Ángeles, comenzó a imaginar en cómo mencionárselo a Timmy a través de la pared después de que él día terminara, dado que él chico es de Nueva York, creyó que lo encontraría divertido.

— Diviértete con tu compañero de cuarto homosexual – Pence le gritó después que se alejó de su lado, pero él no se molestó en contestar de vuelta.

Imbéciles como Josh siempre tenían que tener la última palabra, en su lugar, pensó en cómo Timmy y él podrían burlarse del hombre a sus espaldas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos mis linduras, actualización nocturna de vuelta, al parecer los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan, pero para el capítulo de hoy tendremos sabrosura, porque vaya que es necesaria en estos tiempos.
> 
> Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y felicitaciones !! saben cuando me llena de alegría sabes que la historia les esta gustando :3 espero les guste la actualización de hoy, y nos vemos en la siguiente.

La música rap flota a través de la pared divisoria, con palabras que Armie apenas alcanza a entender del todo y un golpeteó rítmico que es eufórico y sexy a la vez, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, leyendo sus notas de clase, remarcando pasajes de su libro de texto los cuales cree que podrían venir en el examen.

Sus amigos piensan que es extraño por ya no estudiar más en la biblioteca, ahora que vive en una habitación individual, había logrado avanzar más en la privacidad de su habitación en una hora de lo que lo usualmente lograba en tres en la biblioteca.

— No es demasiado fuerte para ti, ¿cierto? – Timmy le preguntó a través de la pared.

Al parecer, al niño también le gusta estudiar en la tranquilidad de su habitación, en el mes que ha estado viviendo en _DeJardin_ , Tim había estado en su habitación con la misma frecuencia que él.

— No, me gusta, es mucho mejor que esa mierda de yoga que practicaste ayer por la mañana – Habían sido una gran cantidad de _ohms_ el día anterior, y aunque pensó que las canciones deben ser relajantes, las encontró francamente repetitivas, la risa sarcástica de Timmy llegó a través de la pared.

– Trataré de recordar eso, no más olas de mar y brisa del bosque – Por alguna razón, el niño y él hablan más a través de la pared que de lo que lo hacen en el campus; si es honesto, rara vez hablan en absoluto fuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, no tienen ninguna clase juntos o alguna razón real para pasar el rato juntos, pero se han acostumbrado a las bromas fáciles que comparten cuando los dos se encuentran en casa — Mi ex novio solía usarlos para follar.

Levantó la vista de su libro, parpadeando en dirección a la pared detrás de su pequeño librero, recorrió las palabras de Timmy, repitiendo una por una en su mente, luego se aclaró la garganta, sabe que el niño debe esperar una respuesta, pero es difícil formar las palabras en su mente, incluso su boca esta seca – Oh… – fue todo lo que pudo manejar.

Timmy debió escucharlo, porque se apresuró a continuar – Bueno, besarnos mayormente, supongo, follar es más una figura retórica – Cualquier aclaración que el niño trato de dar sólo lo confundió más, su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, preguntándose lo que Timmy quiso decir, si él era quien follaba a su novio o si su novio era quien lo follaba, y si habían estado saliendo, habría sido _besar_ en vez de follar.

Tal vez Timmy y su ex no habían recorrido todo el camino, aunque no está seguro de lo que significa _todo el camino_ entre dos chicos, el pensamiento lo hizo sentirse incómodo, nervioso e intrigado a la vez; lucho para dirigir la conversación a un lugar donde no se sintiera tan perdido– Sí, todos sabíamos que Nick tenía sexo cada vez que _Earned it_ sonaba en el pasillo – Timmy se echó a reír.

– ¿Earned it? – Él se unió a la risa, feliz de salir del mal momento incómodo de tensión.

– Él pensó que lo hacía parecer elegante.

Una risita disimulada llegó a través de la pared, entonces Timmy comenzó a cantar en un tono melodramático – Haces que parezca mágico… –Creyó que tenía una voz agradable para cantar, aunque obviamente está exagerando

– Hey, no hagas ruido allí – Pisoteó alrededor de la habitación y golpeó la pared con la palma abierta – Algunos de nosotros estamos tratando de estudiar – Sonríe al poder tontear con Timmy, pero realmente tiene que volver al trabajo.

Eso, y que su cuerpo a comenzado reaccionar a la conversación, su polla se endurece en sus jeans, sabe que es sólo una reacción natural, escuchar una canción que asocia con jadeos y gemidos, pero lo hace sentir incómodo estar erecto con la voz Timmy cantando, por supuesto, había conseguido estar duro alrededor del niño antes, en la tienda de campaña una vez, pero eso fue diferente.

Cada tipo tiene una erección matutina, no significa nada que se hubiera despertado con una erección esa mañana en el campamento ¿Y el hecho de que había estado frotando dicha erección contra el muslo de Timmy? Bueno… No había estado lo suficientemente despierto como para saber lo que había estado haciendo.

Una respiración pesada llegó a través de la pared, Timmy obviamente se empeñó en torturarlo como parte de la broma, la voz del niño es jodida con claro éxtasis falso en ella – Lo siento amigo, sólo dame… un… segundo… joder… mmmm

Se estremeció, tratando de buscar control sobre la reacción natural de su cuerpo, incapaz de resistirse, apretó su mano sobre la longitud de su miembro a través de los pantalones, se siente avergonzado como el infierno, no porque se estuviese poniendo duro por la voz de un chico, la razón por la que siente las mejillas tan calientes es que Timmy está jodiendo con él, fingiendo tener un orgasmo y actuar como si fuera una broma graciosa.

– Basta Timmy, cállate – Pretendía sonar ligero y burlón como el resto de la conversación, pero para su desgracia sonó enojado, al instante el niño se quedó en silencio; permaneció donde se había parado justo frente a la pared, con la mano aún en reposo sobre su polla, abrió la palma y la alejo lentamente.

— Armie, lo siento, no intentaba asustarte – Las palabras del chico son lentas y tranquilas, sin el cinismo al que lo había acostumbrado.

— Estoy bien, sólo tengo que terminar de estudiar los libros… tú sabes – Se dejó caer de vuelta en su cama, crujiendo los oxidados resortes extra fuerte para que el niño supiera que iba en serio, luego cerró fuertemente un libro y abrió otro para subrayar su punto.

— No te preocupes – Timmy dijo a través de la pared – Trataré de bajar el volumen – Su tono es ilegible, se preguntó si se sentiría molesto o avergonzado o algo; por un segundo, se preocupó de que Timmy pudiera burlarse de él con sus amigos, sobre cómo había asustado al chico hetero de al lado.

Empujo el pensamiento fuera de su mente, Tim es un buen chico, al menos eso es lo que le gusta pensar – Gracias, Timmy – Se estableció en el estudio, consiguiendo así adentrarse rápidamente en su trabajo que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el niño apagó la música rap y cambió la canción.

Eso fue hasta que escuchó la vibración erótica tan familiar llegar a través de la pared como _Earned it_ comenzar a reproducirse.

— Idiota – Le gritó a la pared.

La risa malvada de Timmy fue lo único que escuchó antes de que _the weeknd_ comenzara a cantar; _Haces que parezca mágico porque no veo a nadie_ , _a nadie más que a ti, a ti, a ti…._ Y aunque odia esa maldita canción, logro conseguir la rigidez suficiente en su miembro como para poder adentrar su mano dentro de sus pantalones, sin preocuparse de que su vecino se estuviera riendo.

* * *

— Él es lindo ¿Seguro que no te interesa? – Kiernan se inclinó sobre la mesa de bebidas en la fiesta de la fraternidad, lanzando una mirada significativa a la estudiante de intercambio de Irlanda, la chica es tan blanca como él y tiene un lindo cabello rubio, aunque no más que el Armie; a pesar de que su sonrojo es evidente sonrió cuando vio a Kiernan observándola.

— Nop – Se volvió hacia la mesa cubierta de bebidas, sirviéndose otro vaso de ponche brutalmente cargado con alcohol, cuando termino su copa en un trago, vio los ojos castaños de su amiga mirándolo con una mezcla de compasión y exasperación.

— Cariño, tienes que dejar atrás esa obsesión con tu amor heterosexual, se está volviendo vergonzosa – Kiernan envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su cadera resaltando el esmalte de colores en sus uñas, inclino su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado en su patentada pose de diva.

Kiernan es realmente hermosa, con grandes ojos marrones y un bonito cabello rubio, aunque no más que el de Armie, ella siempre ha mantenido una actitud chispeante provocando que un montón de chicas peleen por su atención, por el contrario, él se ve como todos los chicos gays del campus, alto, flaco, piel pálida y rasgos suaves, obtuvo su parte justa de atención, pero nada especial.

– Si estás hablando de Armand, vives en la ignorancia, el hombre ni siquiera es mi tipo– Por supuesto, que está mintiendo, Armie luce un brillante cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el mismo mar, todo el look americano acompañado de un cuerpo de modelo de ropa interior, el hombre es jodidamente enorme, él ha visto lo suficiente, cada vez que ve al hombre en el cuarto de baño usando simplemente una toalla atada a sus caderas, sufre una erección tan rápida que prácticamente tiene que correr a su habitación para poder aliviarse.

— Uh- huh… Claro que si… – Kiernan levantó una ceja expertamente delineada – Niégalo todo lo que quieras estrellita – Hizo un gesto a un a través de la habitación, a un chico que lleva puesta una chaqueta deportiva y pantalones vaqueros de diseñador, había visto al hombre alrededor del campus, pero no podía recordar su nombre, recuerda que _Chaqueta Deportiva_ había estudiado en el extranjero entre el tercer y cuarto año, y tal vez esa fue la razón por la que el hombre parece tan maduro y seguro de sí mismo.

— Hey, Kiernan ¿Cómo estás? – _Chaqueta Deportiva_ tiene una mirada amable sobre ella. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar que, si a Kiernan le atrajeran los hombres, podría ser más que prudente salir con el chico.

— ¡Fantástico, Henry! – Kiernan respondió demasiado dramática y un aleteo de mano que hizo le hizo querer esconderse en una de las habitaciones hasta que la noche entera desapareciera – Me gustaría presentarte a mi amigo Timmy.

Se preguntó si su rubor se mostraría con las tenues luces de la fiesta, odia el imaginarse luciendo como un idiota avergonzado frente a Henry.

– Gusto en conocerte Henry – No estando confía en que al tenderle la mano al hombre ests se mantendría firme, se conformó con levantar la palma de la mano en un saludo.

— Timmy – el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

Sintió su mirada sobre su cuerpo, aunque es difícil saber con certeza si se siente atraído hacia él o si estudia a todos los chicos que recién conoce, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de hacerles una rápida mamada en los baños, los ojos de Kiernan Brillaron.

– Dejaré que ustedes dos se conozcan – Entonces su mejor amiga lo abandonó con Henry.

– Um… – Se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada atenta del hombre – Lo siento por Kiernan, es un poco…

—¿Entusiasta? – Henry ofreció una opción, él sonrió.

– Sí, un poco – Ama a su amiga.

Kiernan y él habían estado cerca desde que se habían conocido en la primera reunión del _Consejo de Estudiantes pertenecientes a la comunidad LGBT_ en su primer año en el campus, sin embargo, la energía que Kiernan invierte en buscarle una pareja le lleva al límite de su paciencia.

— Tiene buenas intenciones – Henry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, mientras sus ojos parpadean a través de la habitación, hacia donde Kiernan se encuentra bailando, acompañada de la chica irlandesa – ¿Y tú? Pareces bastante listo para una noche… Agitada – Un toque de nervios se disparó a través de cuerpo, no quiere rechazar el tipo exactamente.

–Bueno… yo estoy bastante cansado ahora – Henry sonrió, pero lo escondió rápidamente detrás de su vaso de plástico.

– No estaba pidiéndote ir a la cama – Ese destello de bondad está allí de nuevo, al igual que la comprensión.

— Oh… Lo siento – Colocó su bebida en la mesa, sus mejillas ahora calientes, se siente avergonzado — ¿Quieres caminar a casa? – Henry inclinó la cabeza en una expresión de simpatía, él es exactamente el tipo de persona que quiere ser en unos pocos años, genial, sereno, amable, sin pensarlo, dejó escapar lo que realmente está en su mente – ¿Siempre supiste que eras gay? – El segundo después de que lo dijo, deseo no haberlo preguntado; ni siquiera lo conoce, pero la pregunta ronda en su mente, así que se resignó a pretender estar lo suficiente borracho como para saber lo que realmente dice.

— Bueno, supongo que depende de lo que quieres decir – Henry respondió, pensativo, no parecía notar la incongruencia, o si lo hizo, fue lo suficientemente bueno para ignorarlo – Si doy un vistazo hacia atrás puedo ver que siempre fui gay, pero no me lo admití durante mucho tiempo, no lo acepte hasta después de llegar a la universidad.

— Huh… Bien – Se siente mucho mejor ahora que el hombre está hablando, es como cualquier conversación en una fiesta, aunque de un tema más personal – Yo siempre lo he sabido.

— Es de esa manera para algunos chicos – Henry frunció el ceño, parecía considerar qué decir a continuación con mucho cuidado – Pero no todo el mundo es así, algunos chicos ni siquiera lo entienden hasta que son mayores, como treinta o cuarenta años – Algo en su voz cambió, volviéndose más seria – No se puede esperar que todos lo tengan resuelto siendo jóvenes.

Emoción brotó en su pecho y la odió porque no puede decir si es una sensación de esperanza o de miedo, no quiere tener un enamoramiento por Armie, no lo había querido cuando los colocaron juntos en una tienda de campaña en ese maldito viaje de campamento, y definitivamente no lo quería ahora que son prácticamente compañeros de cuarto, quiere a un novio que sepa lo que es, que sepa con quién esta y a quien besa realmente.

Pero mientras permanece de pie junto a Henry, tan seguro de sí mismo y centrado, se dio cuenta que no podía manejar salir con un verdadero adulto, tampoco – Bueno, eso apesta – Murmuró.

— Sí, no puedes pagarme lo suficiente como para volver al año en que lo descubrí – Henry sacudió la cabeza mientras daba unas palmaditas en su brazo en un movimiento tan casual que podría haber sido más bien se amigos heterosexuales; de repente, puede imaginar perfectamente a Henry actuar como un hombre hetero, saliendo con los tipos de chicos con los que Armie pasa el rato, tal vez ser un héroe deportivo, no es una farsa a la que te apetezca volver.

— Gracias – Sabe que un rubor inunda sus mejillas – Sabes, creo que seguiré adelante ¿Le podrías decir a Kiernan que me fui?

Cuando Henry asintió con la cabeza como despedida, abrió la puerta y salió al campus durante la noche; sólo le tomó cinco minutos volver a _DeJardin_ , subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, antes que pudiera escuchar lo suficiente como para saber si Armie está en su habitación, encendió su equipo reproductor y coloco a la música en fila en, comenzando a desnudarse.

No puede pensar en si Armie es gay o no, está harto de pensar en ello, más bien como obsesionado con ello, no se toma un momento a considerar si el hombre puede escucharlo, después de todo, Armie probablemente todavía este fuera, en alguna fiesta con sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, se metió en su cama y abrió su laptop.

Escribió furiosamente para cargar su video porno favorito, seguro de que todos los chicos que aparecen son del tipo _todo americano_ y heterosexuales, pero no le importa, no analizaría su maldita colección de porno por Armie Maldito Hammer.

Su polla se balancea, tomándola dura y caliente en su mano, comenzando a acariciar desde la base hasta la punta húmeda, gimiendo en la sensación y empujando hacia arriba en su sábana, en la pantalla, los hombres se besan, acarician los pezones, frotándose uno al otro entre las piernas, alcanzó la crema de manos por el costado de su cama, pensó que esto es justo lo que necesita, una noche sin los susurros de Armie o las declaraciones ruidosas de Kiernan, una noche con su mano y sus fantasías, donde al menos sabe en dónde se encuentra parado.

* * *

Armie parpadeó al abrir los ojos, preguntándose por un segundo qué jodidos lo había despertado, pero entonces un crujido de resortes de cama llegó a través de la pared, en la habitación de Timmy, la música está en marcha también, nada ruidoso, justo el tipo de música tranquila actúa más como un ruido blanco que otra cosa.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para saludar, cuando escucho un gemido gutural, es suave gutural pero masculino, todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, desde los dedos de los pies, escalando por la punta de su miembro, hasta donde sus pezones se frotaban contra las sábanas de franela, había estado durmiendo sobre su estómago, teme darse vuelta y que Timmy y quién fuera el chico que trajo a su dormitorio se dieran cuenta de que está despierto; otro gemido atravesó la pared, seguido de un gruñido.

– Sí, joder, sí – No puede decir si es el mismo hombre que había gemido o si fue Timmy hablando, nunca había escuchado al niño sonar de esa manera, áspero, bajo y caliente; sin embargo, supone que así suena Timmy como si estuviera… 

Su mente se quedó en blanco ¿Esta follando a alguien por el trasero? ¿Lo están follando a él por él trasero? Su cerebro no tiene imágenes para conectar esos conceptos, a pesar de que había oído reírse a los chicos sobre eso nunca obtuvo verdadera información.

Un suave gemido y las palabras _chupar_ a travesaron la pared, seguida de una ráfaga rápida de crujidos, como si la cama de Timmy rebotara en sus bisagras; mordió su labio para no gemir, su polla es un tubo de acero atrapado entre su vientre y el colchón.

Deslizó su mano hacia abajo, consciente del ruido de sus nudillos a través de sus sábanas, cuando dio una palmada a su erección, presionó lo suficiente fuerte para ver estrellas en sus parpados, los gemidos de la habitación de Timmy se elevaron, cada vez más desesperados, pero son lentos y lánguidos, no coinciden con el ruido brusco y casi constante de la cama del niño, es difícil de imaginar exactamente lo que está sucediendo.

Su experiencia sexual no va más haya de un par de veces con algunas chicas, pero parece que los gemidos no coinciden con el ritmo de empuje sobre los resortes de la cama; otro ruido, más fuerte y gemidos sin aliento, surgieron desde la otra habitación, y esta vez fue sin lugar provienen de Timmy; oh, Dios ¿Está con dos chicos? Quiere que la pared se vuelva transparente, quiere ver a través de la cerradura de Timmy y obtener hasta el último detalle, cada gemido y espasmos musculares, quiere ver los ojos oscurecidos de Timmy perdidos en el placer por follar y ver su cuerpo inclinarse cuando esté a punto de llegar.

Lucho por evitar las sacudidas de la cama forzando a su cadera a no empujar contra su mano y los sonidos de los resortes, el constante chirrido de la cama de Timmy es lo suficientemente fuerte para que tal vez corriera el riesgo de moverse; apretó su polla a través de su puño cerrado, sus parpados lentamente se apretaron contra sus ojos, contuvo la respiración mientras rueda sobre su espalda, la pérdida de presión fue suficiente para que sus bolas se apretaran fuertemente, bombeo su miembro en la palma de su mano una vez más, sin importarle que la estructura bajo él resonara. 

— Mierda – Unos cuetos bombeos más y podría ser capaz de llegar; levantando sus caderas sobre el colchón, se apoyó con un codo buscando un mayor empuje, un jadeo proveniente de al lado fue tan fuerte y desesperado que lo hizo sentir que podría desmayarse si no disparara pronto, bombeó su polla a través de su mano tan rápido que su cama soltó un chillido largo.

Pero el ruido dejo de importarle, está empujando caliente y rápido al punto del descontrol, se imagina a Timmy moviéndose debajo de él, retorciéndose bajo sus empujes, apretándolo con fuerza; al lado, la cama del niño rebota con la sacudida de sus caderas, el ruido es tan bueno que se sintió cegado por el placer al imaginar esas pequeñas caderas contra el viejo colchón.

Sus bolas se apretaron cerca de su cuerpo, enviando lanzas de fuego a través de su columna, cerro más su puño, sintiendo como su miembro pulsa en su mano, justo antes de que disparar, húmedo y descuidado, sobre sus sábanas, el orgasmo alcanzo cada parte de su cuerpo con deliciosas sacudidas, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba mientras sus ojos veían estrellas, un jadeo broto de su garganta.

Cuando su respiración se estabilizo y su mente se alejaba de la neblina orgásmica se congeló al instante, manteniéndose quieto en la cama, trato de escuchar atentamente para saber si Timmy o alguno de sus amigos hacían ruido, pero el cuarto de al lado se encontraba curiosamente tranquilo y en silencio; no hay manera de pretender que estaba dormido por más tiempo, no podía levantarse de la cama sin que los hombres de al lado lo escucharan, no importa lo avergonzado que se siente en ese momento, no dormiría en un charco de semen.

De manera decisiva, salió de la cama, haciendo más ruido del el necesario al abrir su puerta para salir al baño y poder limpiarse; se aseguró de ser extra fuerte cuando coloco su toalla de repuesto sobre la mancha de humedad en sus sabanas, tendría que lavarlas al día siguiente, ya que sólo tenía un juego porque Tyler decidido usar su remplazo para un “experimento artístico”.

En el momento en que yacía de espaldas observando el techo oscuro, la música en la habitación de Timmy había llegado más alto, no había más ruidos sexuales, se sintió un poco mal por interrumpir, pero más que eso, se sintió molesto, quiere hablar con Timmy, no se trata de lo que había pasado, joder, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que acaba de suceder, pero al final de casi todos los días, el niño y él bromean haciendo incluso una descarga de todo lo que les sucedió en el jodido día, antes de caer dormidos.

Se le ocurrió que ni Timmy ni él habían traído a sus habitaciones a nadie, ni pasaron la noche en la habitación de cualquier otra persona desde que se había trasladado al edificio, esperaba que Tim no formara el hábito de traer chicos a casa, realmente no quiere perder esas conversaciones nocturnas.

Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, permaneciendo de costado a la cama clavo su mirada en la pared, trato de imaginar que tipo _gay_ caliente y musculoso había logrado entrar en los pantalones de Timmy, realmente espera que el tipo no sea un imbécil, de lo contrario tendría que patear el trasero del chico si ese fuera el caso.

Esperó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, quiere saber el segundo en el que el chico o… chicos se marchen, sólo así sería capaz de hablar con Tim, además, no puede imaginar que una conquista de una fiesta tenga la intención de pasar toda la noche; pero a medida que los minutos avanzan, se vio obligado a considerar que tal vez el amante de Timmy estaría permaneciendo en la habitación por la noche, tendría que ver al chico en el pasillo por la mañana y pretender que no le importa.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo molesto que comenzaba a sentirse porque un extraño sin nombre, ni rostro, puede llegar a tener a Timmy para él en las oscuras horas en la noche y podría alejar a Tim de su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches mis lindos y hermosos charmie´s, llego tarde con la actualización pero no me sentía emocionalmente tranquila para continuar con el capitulo, espero que les guste, ya que este capítulo es importante, tiene cierta cosas que serán importantes recordarlas más adelante.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones ! me dan un montón de amor y motivación.

Armie pasó más tiempo en el baño de lo estrictamente necesario la mañana siguiente, se demoró más tiempo en afeitarse, lavándose a fondo en la ducha, pasando una cantidad innecesaria de tiempo en el retrete; no es como si alguien más necesitara de los servicios de higiene, el chico al otro lado del pasillo pasa todas las noches en la casa de su novia, y la única otra persona en su lado del pasillo es una chica.

Pero cuando Timmy llegó dando tumbos, con cara de sueño, al interior del baño, alrededor de las once, se encontraba solo.

– Buenos días – Murmuró mientras se inclina sobre el lavabo por un trago de agua, lleno sus palmas con alrededor de quince tragos antes de levantarse y deslizar el dorso de su mano por la boca húmeda – Sin resaca – Sus labios se curvaron en lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había visto a Tim reunir por la mañana – Buena suerte, supongo – La risa caída y fácil termino por tensarlo con fastidio.

— Sí… anoche te escuche – Sus palabras sonaron más molestas de lo que había previsto, no es que las actividades nocturnas del chico habían sido lo suficientemente intensas como para mantenerlo despierto toda la noche; negó con la cabeza – Timmy, lo siento – Cuidadosamente revisó la expresión del niño, preguntándose si ahora él cree que es un loco pervertido, pero para su sorpresa notó las suaves mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas.

– Oh, Dios mío – Los espesos risos chocolate cubrieron sus ojos, pero puede notar la mortificación en sus palabras, se siente jodidamente mal ahora que puede ver otra versión de Timmy, nervioso, delgado, parecía más pequeño y tal vez un par de años más joven – Yo no... No traje a nadie durante la noche, lo prometo.

Sus palabras sólo lograron confundirlo más, ¿Qué quiere decir Tim con eso? Él niño pudo haber estado masturbándose solo, pero en realidad había escuchado a más personas dentro de la habitación, su mente tardo un momento en reconocer de lo que Tim había estado haciendo anoche, golpeándolo como un destello cegador; sus propias mejillas se ruborizaron, trago duramente antes de susurrar – ¿Porno? - No sabe por qué se siente tan sorprendido, después de todo, sus amigos y ex compañeros de habitación, pasaron la mitad de sus horas de “estudio” viendo esos videos, nunca entendió realmente lo que encuentran de excitante en ver aquellas imágenes, nunca descubrió en que debería de enfocarse y por lo general siente más pena por las chicas de lo que logra excitarse.

— Sí, ummm… porno – Timmy rodó los ojos, sus esponjosos labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa, incluso dejó escapar una risita curiosa – Lo siento, usare mis auriculares la próxima vez.

Puede decir que no se siente incómodo de ninguna manera, lo cual es agradable, no es como si no se hubiera encendido al escucharlo, en una reacción completamente natural de su cuerpo – No te preocupes por eso – Adoptó una actitud más relajada – Por lo menos no había ninguna de esas falsas chicas con pechos de plástico orgásmicas – Tomó su cepillo de dientes y pasta dental, preparándose para salir del baño; pero cuando asintió con la cabeza en un adiós al niño, él está de pie con la boca abierta, como si estuviera confundido.

— ¿Chicas orgásmicas? – Timmy ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras.

— Sí – Respondió mientras encogía de hombros, nunca había hablado sobre el porno con sus amigos, pero por alguna razón sentía que con Timmy no tiene que preocuparse por sonar como un bicho raro – Tienes que admitir, que suena bastante falso cuando las chicas porno comienzan a hacer todos esos ruidos desagradables – Se estremeció, añadiendo un poco de drama para el efecto, a cambio el niño parpadeó, tiene la frente fruncida en un momento de pensamiento – Sí, completamente asqueroso; no está seguro lo que significaba ese aspecto, pero Tim no parece molesto o enojado ni nada, así que se encaminó rumbo a la puerta.

— Estaba pensando… ¿Quieres ir a buscar algo para desayunar? Estoy pensando en aventurarse fuera del campus – Hay algo raro en la voz del niño, pero piensa que se debe a que Timmy está cansado.

— Claro, eso sería genial – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para después salir del cuarto de baño, al pasillo, parpadeando en un intento por acostumbrase a la luz solar, la cual se filtra por las ventanas; había permanecido demasiado tiempo en el oscuro cuarto de baño.

Sólo le tomó unos minutos tomar un par de vaqueros limpios, una de sus camisetas a cuadros y su par de deportivas blancas, para estar completamente vestido, Timmy estuvo listo unos minutos después, creía que al niño le podría tomar un poco más de tiempo estar listo, como si tuviera algunas cremas o tratamientos especiales para aplicarse en su lechosa piel, pero para el momento en que llamó a su puerta, encontró al niño tan desaliñado como lo había estado en el baño, con un suéter gris demasiado grande para ser de su talla, un par de pantalones negro y botas estilo militar; los rizos húmedos que se pegan a sobre su frente y mejillas, luciendo más adorable de lo que un hombre debería tener permitido.

— ¿Estás listo? – Timmy mantuvo su distancia, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, como si lo hiciera sentirse incómodo ver el interior de su habitación.

— Claro – Deslizó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones al igual que su celular, pensó en invitar al niño y mostrarle el interior, pero, en realidad, no tiene nada, excepto por la pequeña cama y las estanterías, no tiene un televisor o algún reproductor de música.

– ¿Caminaremos? – El pasillo está vacío, pero un estremecimiento de nervios lo recorrió al darse cuenta que esta es la primera vez que Timmy y él salen juntos, bueno, fuera de sus habitaciones o el baño.

— Por ahora tengo un auto, supongo que tengo que usarlo antes que mi hermana reclame su derecho de _hermana mayor_ – Bajaron por las escaleras, Tim dirigió el camino hasta la planta baja; parecía como si estuviera corriendo fuera del edificio, y no tiene idea del por qué lo hace.

— ¿Entonces ella tendrá el auto? – A pesar que es casi abril, el clima aún es frío por la mañana, cerro su chaqueta mientras seguía el ritmo, el niño desaceleró al cruzar la calle que separa el campus del sistema de carreteras; no hay ningún estacionamiento de estudiantes cerca a los dormitorios, excepto por el lote reservado para los profesores de la tercera edad, otros estudiantes con autos aparcan en las calles laterales del barrio.

— Sí – Timmy sonrió, hay algo más en su expresión, un poco de un guiño, si no lo supiera, podría pensar que Tim está coqueteando con él, por supuesto que no podría ser el caso, teniendo en cuenta que él no es gay — Es una tontería para mí mantener a la bestia aquí, con lo mucho que pago en gasolina y tickes de estacionamiento, pero sólo la tendré por unos meses más, así que no puedo soportar a renunciar a ella aun – Se detuvieron frente a un auto europeo envejecido, el acabado en cromo se resquebrajaba fuera de los detalles, pero tiene asientos de cuero que podrían haber sido de primera línea en sus mejores años.

Timmy abrió su puerta y luego se inclinó sobre el asiento delantero para girar la cerradura para que pudiera entrar; cuando se acomodó en el lado del pasajero, el chico bajo su mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado.

– Las cerraduras eléctricas no han funcionado por un tiempo, lo siento – Él le sonrió al ver los gestos nerviosos de Timmy, nunca pensó que se preocuparía por las características del auto

– No te preocupes, al menos tú tienes un auto – Tras la muerte de su madre, su padre tomo las llaves de su auto negándose a devolverlas, tenía la extraña idea de que saldría del campus a todo tipo de fiestas descontroladas y sería un inconsciente como para conducir borracho, realmente no le importa estar atrapado en el campus la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre tenía alguna actividad por hacer.

— Sí, finalmente – El niño dijo cuando el motor encendió, y condujo fuera de la plaza de aparcamiento, no podía adivinar cómo se las había arreglado para estacionar en paralelo en un espacio tan estrecho.

Cuando llegaron a la intersección donde el camino más pequeño conduce a uno más grande, pulsó las direccionales, aunque no hay nadie más a su alrededor; tomó la curva antes de dispararle una amplia sonrisa – Apesta no ser capaz de obtener una licencia hasta los dieciocho años en Nueva York – Con un movimiento astuto de su mandíbula, dijo – Tus muchachos en caimán probablemente conducen a los doce años – Tim imitó un mal acento de la isla.

Soltó una carcajada ante sus palabras – Idiota – Fue muy divertido como el niño hizo esas estúpidas imitaciones, algunas palabras fueron acertadas, pero otras son simplemente tontas – Y sí, conseguí mi permiso a los quince, pero mi padre apenas me otorgaba permiso para tomar la camioneta –

— Oh, lo siento, por supuesto que no – Tim rio, obviamente burlándose un poco más, sus labios tiemblan, como si tratara de detener a su inteligente boca de decir lo siguiente que se encuentra en su mente, sus ojos brillaron con risa antes – Los chicos finos tiene su propio chofer – Burbujeó hacia fuera.

— Cretino – Golpeó el brazo de Timmy en un golpe falso, no puede dejar de sonreír. Peter puso su otra mano en el volante por lo que podría frotar su brazo, fingiendo estar herido.

– Wow…. Bastante duro para un chico de golf.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, pretendiendo estar indignado a pesar de que apenas puede contener su risa – Jodidos neoyorquinos, pensando que lo único en el mundo es el béisbol.

Ellos se burlaron él uno del otro el resto del viaje en coche, con simulacros de tonterías terminando en cosquillas en el momento en que Timmy aparco frente la cafetería. Es uno de esos lugares que tienen toda clase de alimentos para el desayuno, junto y por alguna razón, también sirve comida italiana y tailandesa, ya había estado allí antes, cuando el entrenador los llevó a festejar después de ganar el pase para Playoff.

— ¿Este lugar está bien golf? – Al parecer, Timmy no dejaría en paz el apodo, aunque para su jodida suerte, es ridículamente adecuado, su padre le había enseñado a jugar golf desde los doce. 

— Sí, siempre y cuando tenga panqueques lo suficientemente grandes – Siguió a Tim fuera del auto, por las escaleras y al interior del comedor; el lugar está organizado en una serie de cabinas con cojines de plástico color rojo y las mesas tienen acabado de metal envuelto alrededor de los bordes.

Una de las camareras les hizo un gesto hacia la parte delantera del lugar, donde puede ver que hay algunos otros clientes, a medida que se acercaban a las mesas y pasando por la sección de postres, su estómago se hundió.

Sobre el borde de las cabinas, puede ver las cabezas y los rostros de parte de su equipo de fútbol, sus viejos compañeros Zander y Guillian, estaban sentados con Josh y algunos de los otros chicos, no está seguro de si habían estado fuera toda la noche o se habían despertado temprano para el desayuno, pero lo primero le parece lo más probable; por desgracia, si habían estado de fiesta hasta la mañana, es muy probable que todavía estén ebrios; tomó el brazo de Timmy con más fuerza de la que quería.

– Hey Timmy, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? – Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver al niño inclinar la cabeza con confusión antes de que viera una figura ascender de la cabina por encima del hombro de Tim, Guillian parpadeó frente a ellos, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

– ¡Hey! – Levantó un dedo para señalarlos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder fundirse en un charco en el suelo y poder llevar a Timmy con él — ¡Hey, Hammer! ¿Quién es tu amigo allí?

Sintió al niño ponerse tenso de espaldas a Guillian, vio como el miedo, la ira, y entonces una fría resignación brilló en los ojos verdes, por un instante, se preguntó si Tim iría directo a la mesa de los chicos, y ser desagradable con ellos hasta avergonzarlos y dejarlos en el silencio, sin embargo, él niño se mantuvo firme, centrando su mirada en él.

– ¿Quieres salir de aquí Armie?

No lo sabe, su intestino se retuerce ante la idea de salir huyendo del lugar, nunca había estado en una jodida situación vergonzosa, ni siquiera en las prácticas de fútbol, pero tampoco pretende hacer una escena, respiro profundamente antes de ver a Timmy con simpatía – ¿Te importa quedarte?

El niño tiro de uno de sus rizos para después acomodarlo detrás de su oreja – Son tus amigos, no me importa realmente – La suave y cálida voz se había vuelto repentinamente fría, y la forma en que inclina la barbilla en un obvio acto de _no me importa una mierda_ , pero no le importa cualquier cosa que Timmy haga para protegerse a sí mismo, cualquier cosa está bien para él, vio por encima del hombro del niño y saludó fríamente.

– Hey, chicos – No está seguro si debe tocar el brazo de Tim, o incitarlo a avanzar, pero el niño pareció captar la idea, sin tenerlo en cuenta continuo a su lado mientras avanzan — Tarde noche, ¿eh? – Asintió con la cabeza hacía la mesa – Nos vemos en la práctica más tarde chicos – Trató de no detenerse en la mesa mientras pasaban frente a ella, pero Josh se colocó de pie como pudo en la incómoda cabina, entendiendo la mano para golpear su hombro.

– Hey, hombre ¿Cómo estás?

No quiere mandar a la mierda a su _amigo_ , por lo que se forzó a detenerse y estrechar su mano – Todo está bien…. Sólo ocupado – Se siente mal, por tener a Timmy al lado suyo, de pie y en silencio, por lo que agregó rápidamente – Él es Timmy Chalamet, vive al lado de mío… En _DeJardin._

La mesa de jugadores estudio a Tim con suspicacia obvia, y por un momento sintió la necesidad de dar vuelta y mirar al niño igual que ellos ¿Timmy parece homosexual para un observador casual? se había acostumbrado al esponjoso cabello rizado y la ropa a la moda, colorida y brillante que suele usar, él se había acostumbrado a la presencia suave, pura y hermosa del niño, tomándola como algo plenamente normal.

— Uh, sí… Lo conocemos – Josh dijo con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro, la expresión de Zander es ilegible, pero un par de los otros chicos en la mesa están riéndose detrás de sus puños.

El calor subió a su rostro, dio un apresurado adiós antes de cruzar los pasos restantes para alejarse de la mesa, Tim se sentó en su frente suyo cuando llegaron a su mesa, el niño se deslizo lo suficiente en el asiento para que su cabeza quedara por debajo del stand.

– Bueno, eso pudo ser peor – Timmy dijo con sarcasmo.

Por su parte, aun no descubre cómo sentirse acerca de lo que acaba de suceder, descartando a Josh, la mayoría de los chicos en el equipo son bastante abiertos, o eso es lo que pensaba, después de todo, están en una Universidad liberal ¿Por qué alguien iría allí si no se siente cómodo con los estilos de vida alternativos?

– Lo siento por todo eso – Dio un largo suspiro, mientras intenta obtener la calma que no siente, en su mente, imaginó la sexi música de rap que a Tim le gusta escuchar mientras está estudiando, abrió su menú y decidió fingir que ambos se encuentran en la intimidad de sus dormitorios – Josh puede ser un idiota a veces – Lo dijo en una voz lo suficiente baja para que los chicos a unas pocas mesas de distancia no pudieran escuchar.

— Si, siempre hay uno en cada grupo – Tim retiró el cabello de sus ojos, analizando su propio menú.

La camarera llegó y vertió café en las tazas. Fortalecido por la cafeína, trató de entablar una conversación, pero parecía que cada vez que Timmy se relajaba lo suficiente como para conseguir hablar y continuar la conversación; una palabra o una frase llegaba de la mesa de su equipo de fútbol — … _Jodido_ … _Despreciable_ … _Maricón_ … _Desviado…_ — No sabe de lo que están hablando; puede ser cualquier cosa, pero es difícil de creer, después de la mirada que Josh le había dado a Timmy y a él, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, deseando poder ignorarlos mejor.

– Normalmente no son tan imbéciles – Quiere extender su brazo a través de la mesa y tocar la mano de Timmy, echa de menos estar en la intimidad del auto, donde puede darle golpecitos juguetones al niño en el brazo o tal vez darle un poco más de lucha, cualquier cosa para conseguir sacar esa mirada fría del pequeño rostro – Es sólo que Josh es un estudiante de mayor grado y los chicos sólo lo siguen, tratando de conseguir su estúpida aprobación – Eso es lo mejor que puede explicar, los chicos no son homofóbicos, incluso Zander creció en San Francisco y fue a la Marcha del Orgullo una vez con su tío homosexual.

— No me molesta – Timmy habló apenas por encima de un susurro, los brillantes ojos verdes, ahora lucen completamente vacíos y apagados, una parte del niño se cerró, y su rostro es aún más pálido, como si estuviera muerto por dentro, quiere jodidamente matar a los chicos por comportarse como unos cretinos.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres irte?

Su comida llegó y Timmy se comenzó a comer con una tranquilidad calculada, entre bocado y bocado, respondió – Nop, estoy bien – Su mirada parpadeó, pudo distinguir un destello de dolor desgarrador – Seguro saldrán pronto, además, no quiero tener que pasar por delante de ellos de nuevo.

— Muy bien – Entendió todo lo que le había costado a Timmy decir eso en voz alta.

Mantuvo su rostro sereno y firme, no permitirá que su propia irritación se añadiera a las molestias del niño – Ummm… ¿Cómo están tus wafles?

Tim le dio una respuesta sin entusiasmo, pero no parecía ignorar su mal humor.

* * *

Es tarde cuando escuchó a Armie volver a su habitación el jueves siguiente; reconoció el sonido del hombre pisando fuerte al lado, pero no está seguro de si Armie intenta sonar lo más ruidosos posible por alguna razón o si simplemente está borracho.

— Hey, Armie – Había estado dejando atrás su forma de ser extra amigable desde su desafortunada cita.

Aunque, por supuesto, realmente no había sido una cita, había estado completamente desilusionado pensando sobre eso, pero, independientemente, su primer intento de interactuar fuera de sus habitaciones había resultado en un completo desastre, y desde entonces había buscado sentirse de vuelta en equilibrio.

— ¡Hey, Timmy Tim! – El volumen y la cadencia de la voz del hombre le confirmo que se encuentra alcoholizado – ¿Buenas noches?

Observo su libro de filosofía abierto sobre su cama, maldijo al profesor que había establecido el examen para el viernes; los exámenes de la mayor parte de las clases iniciaron a principios de esa semana y parecía que todo el campus había comenzado con las celebraciones anticipadas post-examen – Sólo estoy preparándome para el examen de mañana.

— Oh, Timo lo siento, lo había olvidado, apesta que aún te quede uno.

— Sí – Cerró su libro marcando la página y lo dejó a un lado, su visión se volvió un poco borrosa por pasar varias horas repasando los diferentes autores.

— Deberías desahogarte – Le respondió el chico a través de la pared.

Su voz es diferente, más tranquila e incierta, no entiende completamente a qué se refiere, por lo que respondió lo primero que proceso su mente – Sí, tengo un par de fiestas en fila para mañana por la noche – Al lado, escucho algo moverse y después el sonido de la puerta de Armie abriéndose, aun así, los golpes en su puerta lo sorprendieron y él levantó la vista – ¿Sí? Entra.

Sabe que es Armie, pero eso no le impidió evitar tener la sensación de mareo cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta de su habitación, un rubor se instaló en las mejillas del hombre, pero no puede decir si se debe al frío exterior o si se siente avergonzado; su cabello rubio parece brillar bajo las luces del pasillo — ¿Puedo entrar?

Él parpadeó sorprendido – Sí, claro, adelante – Apiló sus libros y papeles en el suelo al lado de su cama; para después arrastrase hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

El único otro lugar para sentarse es una silla, su pulso se descontrolo cuando se preguntó que elegiría el hombre para sentarse; estuvo a punto de tragar su lengua y comenzar a balbucear cuando Armie eligió acomodarse a su lado, el hombre reboto como un perro labrador feliz sobre su cama, puede oler la cerveza y el sudor sobre él hombre, pero bajo eso puede sentir, la rica y masculina esencia de Armie que siempre deja atrás en las duchas.

— Entonces ¿Tienes planes para ver porno esta noche? – El hombre hizo un gesto hacia su computadora portátil sobre su estante; Armie se estiró, recostándose sobre sus almohadas con naturalidad, como si no hubiera sugerido algo loco.

— Ummm… – No está seguro de cómo responder, no quiere avergonzarse en caso de que de alguna manera estuviera interpretando mal la sugerencia de Armie – ¿En serio?

— Timmy Tim, deberías ver tu cara – Armie le golpeó el brazo, con su clásica manera de lucha falsa como la que tuvieron en el coche, el hombre lo observa sus grandes ojos azules, toda ingenuidad y tentación – Vamos, no es gran cosa.

Inútilmente trató de cubrir su pánico con una risita – No todos los días alguien me pide una cita para ver porno – Espera que el hombre este demasiado borracho cómo para escuchar su voz temblorosa; desde el cumpleaños de Armie, hace un par de semanas atrás, sus amigos y compañeros de fútbol habían estado presionándolo para que bebiera más allá de su límite, normalmente ese acto le enfurece, no cree que sea bueno para Armie consumir grandes cantidades de alcohol, pero sólo por esa noche está agradecido, ya que probablemente el hombre no lo recordaría – Debiste comprarme un ramillete y rentar un traje lindo.

— Idiota – El hombre le dio un puñetazo en el brazo de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue menos que una bofetada y más un golpe, sonrió ante ese buen carácter, de chico de isla – Solía verlo con mis antiguos compañeros de habitación todo el tiempo.

Sonrió burlonamente – ¡Qué heterosexuales!

Armie ignoró su comentario sarcástico y utilizó su pie cubierto con un calcetín gris para apuntar hacía su computadora portátil, como si fuera demasiado perezoso para levantarse de la cama – Enciéndela, Timmy Tim, quiero ser sorprendido y asombrado.

— Está bien – Está lo suficientemente lejos para llegar a su ordenador.

Trató de distanciarse emocionalmente de las acciones que Armie insinúa realizar, a pesar de que su miembro ha comenzado a endurecerse y su piel se siente tan hormigueante que le preocupa trepar por el regazo del hombre si no se controla lo suficiente.

— Entonces… ¿tienes un sitio favorito o algo así? – Armie respondió mientras se acurruca con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, paso la lengua por los esponjosos labios, luciendo jodidamente sexy, su mirada azul es intensa, excitada y curiosa, maldición; creyó que su propio cuerpo estallaría en llamas al tener tan cerca el cuerpo del jodido Armie Hammer. 

Deseó estar borracho también, entonces tendría una excusa para inclinarse y besar los labios húmedos y rosados del hombre, podría tocarlo, acariciarlo quizás, y sin dudas ofrecer una mamada y en caso de que Armie lo rechazara, entonces podría culpar al alcohol al día siguiente; pero para su desgracia, está sobrio y es demasiado cobarde como para intentar hacer algo más – Sí, hay algunos que me gustan – Trató de sonar indiferente, aunque su mano tiembla mientras se esfuerza por usar la pantalla táctil – Algunos pueden ser bastante… asquerosos – Abrió un sitio que piensa, no asustaría al hombre demasiado; la ambientación es limpia, los chicos son jóvenes y guapos, la iluminación es buena, todos usan codones. – Así que, eh… ¿Qué quieres ver?

No puede ver al hombre mientras espera la respuesta, mantuvo los ojos pegados a la pantalla como si las imágenes en miniatura fueran las cosas más fascinantes que jamás había visto, pero escuchó con cada fibra de su ser lo que Armie responde — Uh... ¿qué quieres decir?

Confundido, volvió rápidamente la cabeza para encontrar el rostro de Armie a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el chico está observando la computadora, con el enorme cuerpo alineado con el suyo, pero no se tocan en ningún punto; a diferencia suya, que estuvo fingido estar interesado en la pantalla, Armie ve las pequeñas imágenes con los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera aterrorizado y fascinado a la vez, la expresión rompió algo dentro de él, hizo su interior líquido y caliente, tragó duramente en un intento para calmar sus nervios – Bueno, hay videos de chicos masturbándose, algunos en los que dos chicos están haciendo mamadas…

— ¿Quieres decir que no todo es sobre follar el trasero del otro? – Armie explora la página, y cuando encontró lo que parecía buscar, lo señaló con el índice – Esos chicos parece que van a hacerlo.

Está señalando una vista en miniatura, donde un hombre se encuentra acostado sobre la espalda, extendiendo sus piernas, tecleó para agrandarla y vio que el agujero del tipo se veía húmedo con lubricante y el hombre que se agachó entre sus piernas rodo un condón sobre su miembro.

Su propia polla comenzó a latir desesperadamente cobrando vida y su cuerpo pasó de sentirse caliente a _tengo que venir o moriré_ , arrastró una manta sobre su erección, pero está seguro que Armie puede ver la cosa saludando desde su entrepierna; se había puesto una pequeña camisa blanca sin mangas para ir a la cama, pero la sensación del calor que desprende el cuerpo del hombre, es tan jodidamente cercana que parece envolverlo, hizo que sus músculos se sintieran como si fueran a saltar lejos de su piel.

– Escucha hombre, debo irme a dormir.

Armie lo vio como si le hubiera robado su cachorro – Pero... Quiero ver – Se quejó con una mirada insistente – No me importa si tienes una erección, es totalmente normal cuando estás viendo este tipo de mierda – Gesticuló a la pantalla con un movimiento descuidado.

— Oh, Dios mío Hammer – Luchó contra una ola de risa histérica – Bien, por lo tanto ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ver a dos tipos follar? – Alzó las cejas, esperando que Armie explicara con más detalle a que se refería, no tiene idea de lo que está esperando ¿Armie está admitiendo ser gay? ¿O se lo cuestiona? ¿Quizas curioso? Pero para su mala suerte, Armie no dio más detalles, en su lugar, se limitó a asentir en ese sentido relajado.

– Sí, suena bien – El hombre se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, lo que hizo que su camiseta suelta se instalara en un charco en su regazo, se preguntó si Armie también trata de esconder una erección, pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que está observando directamente la entrepierna de Armie, obligó a sus ojos a volver a la pantalla.

– Bien, lo reproduciré – Hizo clic en la imagen y esperó a que el vídeo cargara, cuando los dos actores aparecieron en la pantalla, totalmente desnudos y asumiendo ese modo de estrellas porno, encontró que no es la acción en la pantalla lo que lo hizo temblar, es la manera en la que Armie se movió casi imperceptiblemente más cerca suyo — ¿No lo encuentras repugnante? – él susurró.

Los chicos en la pantalla se comenzaron a besarse, frotando los brazos y el pecho del otro — No, es igual a cualquier otro porno, supongo – Armie se apoyó aún más cerca, y su aliento cosquilleó en su oído.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la tensión desesperada volando por el aire, está hinchado con deseo y aturdido de aguantar la respiración, su piel se eriza con sudor nervioso, no creía que su imaginación fuera mutua, pero no puede decirlo; una vez que trató de controlar el latido de su corazón y relajarse de una puta vez y para ver el maldito video, pero los besos de los chicos en la pantalla son más profundos, sus pollas aplastadas juntas, y simplemente no puede soportarlo más; sacudió la cabeza para despejar la vorágine de emociones y se volvió hacia Armie – Hammer, realmente tengo que ir a dormir, mi examen es en cinco horas – El sonrojo llego al rostro recién afeitado de Armie, la sombra carmesí, baja hasta la muesca de la clavícula que se muestra por encima del cuello de su camiseta azul, las pupilas completamente dilatadas y los labios muy húmedos; necesita salir de su habitación antes de comenzar a besar al hombre y aplastarlo sobre el colchón – En serio Armie, tienes que salir. – Sabe que suena molesto, pero no tiene ni puta idea de cómo decirlo de otra manera, necesita que Armie se vaya, con su jodido aroma, sus ojos inocentes y su cuerpo demasiado enorme y _bueno para ser cierto._

— Oh, sí lo siento Timmy – El hombre salió de la cama, su tono pasó de ser jovial a algo torpe, los amplios hombros se hundieron– No quise interrumpirte.

— No te preocupes, sólo necesito dormir un poco – Le dijo a la espalda de Armie – Tal vez en otro momento podríamos... – Cerro la boca con fuerza, sin entender por qué había dicho eso, pero, al parecer, a Armie no le pareció raro, porque no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás.

– Buena suerte mañana Timmy Tim – Para después deslizarse por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización muy tarde, lo se, pero espero que el contenido del capitulo valga la espera, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones, saben que me encanta leer lo que opinan al respecto, espero que se diviertan mis bellos corazones y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Timmy encendió su estéreo permitiendo que rap suave inundara el silencio, apago su ordenador colocándolo a los pies de la cama y bajó sus pantalones.

Es tan duro que no se atreve a tocarse inmediatamente, se siente demasiado sensible para comenzar, recostado en su cama, buscó a tientas la lámpara de en su mesilla apagándola, sumergiendo su habitación en la oscuridad; envolvió su mano en la base de su miembro, comenzando a dar pequeñas sacudidas rápidas sin avanzar más allá de su base, usó su otra mano para hurgar en su cajón por lubricante, puede sentir los bolígrafos y la caja de condones, pero no puede encontrar la botella, a regañadientes soltó su mástil palpitante, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad de su el cajón.

Lo abrió más, llegando a las profundidades situadas en el fondo, cuando su mano sintió el contorno de la botella, un gemido ahogado se escuchó, es tan tranquilo que incluso creyó que lo había imaginado, por lo que se esforzó por escucha, obtuvo un chillido de los resortes de cama y luego otro sonido, a medio camino entre un gemido y un gruñido, sabe que Armie había hecho el ruido, pero no puede decir si el hombre quiere que él lo escuche, vio la botella apretó la botella en su mano arrebatándola fuertemente fuera del cajón.

Tan rápido como sus dedos quitarse deshicieron de la tapa, vació una buena cantidad en su palma, deslizando su mano hacia abajo entre las sábanas, sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su miembro caliente, escuchó otro gemido a través de la pared, y antes de que pudiera contener su deseo, se estremeció de pies a cabeza en respuesta.

Su espalda de arqueó, deleitándose con el conocimiento de que Armie está en la habitación de al lado tocándose al mismo tiempo, incluso si el hombre no tiene la intención de ser escuchado, incluso si se asustó o disgustó porque él también está siendo ruidoso, por lo menos ambos están juntos en esto.

— Joder, si... – El susurro del rubio llegó a través de la pared.

Él no podía dejar de responder con un _Oh Dios_ , cuando torció la cabeza de su miembro, alisando el lubricante a través de su pre semen en un lío descuidado, quiere preguntar lo que siente, lo que le gusta, lo que lo hace volverse ansioso y necesitado, pero a cambio apretó más el agarre sobre su propia polla, bombeando con mayor velocidad, mientras gime lo suficientemente fuerte para que Armie los escuche.

Puede escuchar a Armie hacer lo mismo, aunque los sonidos son más guturales, gruñidos en lugar de gemidos, sus muslos se estremecen con cada sonido, apretó sus bolas con necesidad, mientras sus dedos se aferraran a la base de su miembro para evitar venir demasiado pronto, es demasiado bueno, demasiado silencio íntimo, prefiere estar con el hombre de esta manera que, con cualquier otro tipo.

— Joder, voy a venir… – Armie jadeó.

Deseo ser lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Armie que él también llegaría, en cambio, dejó que su coro de gemidos explicara que aceleró sus movimientos, su mano vibra sobre su resbalosa carne, manchando las sábanas con lubricante de durazno y el goteo de su excitación.

— Jo…der… – La voz de Armie no es más que un gruñido desgarrador enviándolo a girar en órbita, apretó los ojos, esperando sentir cada latido retumbar en su cuerpo, al escuchar el sonido de los jadeos del hombre.

Arrastró sus sábanas hacía abajo justo a tiempo para comenzar a disparar largas cuerdas de semen sobre su pecho mientras su espalda se arquea en el aire y sus caderas dan pequeños empujones contra su puño persiguiendo hasta el último rastro de placer, la última cuerda de líquido blanquecino cayo caliente sobre su vientre, al siguiente segundo, sus habitaciones permanecieron en completo silencio; dio gracias a Dios, que su estéreo continuara reproduciendo así tiene el suficiente ruido de fondo para que pudiera limpiar sin tener que sentirse incómodo.

Cuando terminó de limpiar su pecho reorganizó sus sábanas para no dormir en una masa pegajosa de semen, se colocó su sudadera de dormir y se metido a la cama, acomodándose entre las sabanas, por un momento permaneció observando la pared que separa su habitación de la de Armie.

Quiere desearle buenas noches al hombre, las palabras están listas en sus labios, prácticamente puede saborear su dulzura, en un segundo largo y doloroso, se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a decir, su corazón se contrajo en su pecho dolorosamente, dio la vuelta sobre su costado para quedarse dormido, pero la voz de Armie se escuchó del otro lado.

– Buenas noches Timmy.

Inhaló un poco de aire, como si hubiera atrapado una mariposa en la mano y con el mínimo movimiento podría escapar, pero, por supuesto, Armie le dio las buenas noches, esos malditos modales de chico educado, eso no le impidió sentir deseos de saltar en su cama y bailar.

— Buenas noches, Armie – Dijo tratando de contener su sonrisa contra su almohada.

Es consciente de que tiene que dormir por el bien de su mente y poder funcionar en su examen, pero simplemente no puedo, sus ojos se negaron a cerrarse, a cambio permaneció observando la pared que hay entre ellos, hasta que la luz de la mañana comenzó a iluminar su habitación con finos rayos dorados.

* * *

Sus sábanas nunca se habían sentido tan bien como lo hicieron esa mañana, Armie pensó mientras tuerce sus piernas alrededor de la suave tela, nunca había hecho nada parecido antes, venirse con otra persona escuchando.

Las pocas veces que lo había hecho con chicas, había sido mucho más privado y mecánico, pero saber que otro hombre, _Timmy,_ para ser exactos, se estimulaba mientras escuchaba sus gemidos fue una emoción sexual que nunca había imaginado.

Una parte de él quiere masturbarse de nuevo, incluso si el niño no está despierto para escuchar, pero realmente tiene que orinar; se levantó de la cama con pesar y tomo una toalla para la ducha. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo con sus dedos en la manija, preguntándose qué diría si encontrara a Timmy en la puerta o en el cuarto de baño.

Por mucho que había disfrutado del momento, tembló ante la idea de decir algo al respecto afuera de su habitación, a través de la pared es una cosa, es totalmente normal masturbarse antes de dormir, y había escuchado a sus antiguos compañeros lo suficiente para no sentirse incómodo acerca de Tim y él haciéndolo, es sólo que nunca antes se habían masturbado tan cerca uno del otro, eso lo hizo un centenar de veces más caliente, sino que también hizo que no entendiera lo que vino después de llegar…. Un ruido provino de la habitación del niño, el sonido de la cama desplazándose en el suelo de linóleo.

Salió corriendo de su habitación para llegar a los cuartos de baño antes de que Tim tuviera tiempo de arrastrarse fuera de la cama; despejó el corto tramo de pasillo, metiéndose al cuarto de baño; alivió su vejiga cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, a pesar de que todavía se encuentra orinando, cerró los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el niño podría pasar por alto el mingitorio e ir directo a la ducha, abrió los ojos y sacudió su polla antes de métela en sus pantalones cortos.

– Uh, hey – Es un movimiento cobarde, lo sabe, escondido en la cabina del baño, pero no se siente seguro de atreverse a abrir la puerta.

— Hey – El sonido de Timmy abriendo la cortina de la ducha hizo eco en las paredes sin problemas, un momento después, el agua comenzó a correr, llenando la habitación con un golpeteo sobre las baldosas.

— Ten un buen día – Dijo mientras sale de la cabina y cruza la habitación, no esperó la respuesta de Timmy antes de escapar a la relativa seguridad del pasillo y caminar sigilosamente a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, aunque no sabe sobre que se siente aliviado, no es que el niño se burlara de él sobre su cesión de masturbación, dado que él también lo había estado haciendo, es sólo que… todo el asunto aún permanece demasiado fresco en su mente, lo había disfrutado, sí, no tiene ningún problema para admitir que le había gustado mucho; de hecho, puede verse haciéndolo nuevamente en algún momento, pero no tiene las palabras para explicar su sesión, lo mejor que puede hacer es fingir que nada había sucedido.

Se vistió sin ducharse y esperó en su habitación hasta que Timmy saliera de la suya para su examen, el chico no dijo nada mientras arrastra los pies alrededor de su cuarto para vestirse, aunque en un momento creyó escuchar el suspiro del niño, el sonido fue exasperado, pero no sabe si eso es porque Tim está estresado por su examen o si tiene algo que ver con su silencio.

Cuando Timmy finalmente abrió la puerta, él le gritó un _Buena suerte_ , las palabras se sintieron incómodas en su lengua y no son en absoluto lo que él quiere decir, entonces el niño le respondió con un desganado _Gracias_ antes de cerrar la puerta y salir.

El aire en su habitación se sintió sofocante, luchó por conseguir una respiración completa en sus pulmones, no puede jodidamente volver las cosas extrañas entre Timmy y él; ya perdió a su madre este año y la idea de perder a su amigo es suficiente para levantar pánico en su garganta, tiene que hacerlo bien, de alguna manera, creyó que Tim estaría bien con lo que sucedió, o al menos lo suficientemente bien como para no enloquecer, pero el niño podría cabrearse si él se comportaba como en la ducha.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantando la barbilla, mientras sale de su habitación al pasillo, negándose a ocultarse por más tiempo, la luz del sol por las ventanas parece que enciende un mundo completamente diferente, se siente lo suficientemente seguro de su sexualidad para afrontar las cosas con Timmy, joder, masturbarse al lado de otro tipo no lo hace gay.

Aunque tiene que admitir que había incurrido en una especie de encuentro con alguien de su mismo sexo, lo hace sentir... ¿bien? no está muy seguro ¿Sofisticado tal vez? Sí, pensó mientras camina hacia fuera sobre el terreno, dirigiéndose a la cafetería, se siente bien y aventurero, esto es el tipo de cosas que vino a hacer en la universidad, quiere ampliar sus horizontes y probar cosas nuevas, ahora lo hace, se siente bien.

En el último minuto, giró en el sendero que conduce a la cafetería y se dirigió en dirección a la librería – cafetería. normalmente, no le gusta desayunar allí a menos que estuviera trabajando, siempre existía una posibilidad de que lo llamaran para reemplazar a alguien que se había reportado enfermo, pero hoy quiere una atmósfera más suave, la librería es tranquila y casi vacía, aunque algunos estudiantes deambulan alrededor de la barra del café, enviando mensajes de texto en sus celulares y murmurando entre sí susurros de cansancio y resaca.

— Me gustaría un café con leche, por favor – Le pidió al barista.

En general, sólo bebía expreso, fue criado para pensar que el café negro es afeminado, de todos modos, por lo general no quiere gastar un dólar adicional por la leche cuando es mitad y mitad y en el mostrador puede tomar crema de manera gratuita, pero hoy en día, quiere intentar algo más, no es _Armie Hammer_ , el estudiante que fue educado bajo las normas de la iglesia, nunca más, es _Armie Hammer_ , un hombre joven y de moda, con todo su futuro extendiéndose a sus pies.

Se acomodó en uno de los altos taburetes alineados en los bordes de la cafetería, hay periódicos esparcidos alrededor, tomo uno, es el tipo de papel que no da noticias serias, sólo artículos sobre bandas y columnas semanales sarcásticas, pero eso no importa, hace siglos que no lee algo divertido.

Su hermano mayor y él fueron educados para leer sobre política y economía, aunque con los años, había pasado más tiempo enfocándose en los deportes y menos en los libros, por supuesto, siempre mantuvo buenas notas en sus calificaciones, la escuela nunca fue realmente difícil para él, y ninguna de las universidades en las que se había postulado habría aceptado a cualquier persona con un promedio mediocre, sin importar lo bueno que sea en los deportes.

Pasó a través de las páginas de un artículo de debate sobre los méritos relativos de los diversos festivales de música de verano de la ciudad y se perdió en la lectura, no fue hasta que una voz familiar llamó su atención que levantó la vista del papel.

— Voy a tener que chupársela a la profesora ¡oh de ninguna otra manera aprobaré! – Es Kiernan, pavoneándose en el café con Timmy a su lado.

No puede oír lo que el niño dice, ya que, a diferencia de Kiernan, Tim no siente la necesidad de decir todo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Oh mira estrellita, es tu compañero de cuarto! – La chica se dirigió directamente a través de la habitación en su dirección, donde está sentado.

Se tensó en automático, sabe que es el momento de la verdad, tiene que ignorar su malestar y hablar con Tim, a plena luz del día, delante de la fila de estudiantes en la cafetería, sin embargo, cree que se siente a la altura, es un hombre diferente, seguro y abierto a experimentar cosas nuevas, tomando una respiración profunda levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

– Hey, Kiernan, hola Timmy – Esperó que el niño se acercara, tal vez a entablar alguna conversación, sin embargo, Tim sólo lo saludó desde diez metros de distancia.

– Hey… – Asintió con la cabeza, pero luego se colocó detrás de la última persona en la fila como si apenas lo conociera.

Kiernan se detuvo a medio caminar y lo observo con la confusión dibujada en su rostro – Sí, eh... gusto en verte, Armie – La chica vaciló antes de seguir a Tim en la fila de café.

Sintió un sonrojo subir por su rostro, pero lo oculto volviendo a ver el papel, aunque sin prestar más atención y luego tomó un sorbo de café sin sabor, la leche se había enfriado, no tenía más sed de todos modos, tiró lo que quedaba de su bebida y se fue antes de que Timmy tuviera la oportunidad de ignorarlo una vez más.

________________-

Kiernan rebota mientras le habla, su amiga es más pequeña que él y está tratando de llegar a sus oídos – Estrellita ¿Por qué faltarle al respeto a ese lindo chico hetero? – La fila los empuja, golpeándolos más cerca.

Kiernan comenzó a desviarse, pero él la sujetó la mano – Primero, deja de decir _estrellita_ , es extraño.

Su amiga le hizo un gesto con la mano – Oh, por favor, Chalamet, deja esa mierda.

Él rodó los ojos – Lo que sea – Hizo una pausa para dar el barista su orden; mientras esperan sus bebidas, continuo – Además, Armie y yo no somos realmente amigos, no tengo que hablar con él cada vez que lo vea como un patético niño con un enamoramiento.

La mirada en el rostro de Kiernan es tan incrédula que siente la necesidad defenderse de las acusaciones que su amiga aún no le ha hecho — Lo que sea que necesites decirte – Ella tomó su capuchino del mostrador y se dirigió a la barra de rellenos para agregar sus usuales tres paquetes de endulzante artificial – Pero ese chico es agradable y educado, debes ser más amable con él.

— Primero estabas prácticamente sobre mí porque “probablemente” Armie me atrae y ahora estas siendo una reina del drama porque no lo hago — Kiernan elevó una ceja.

– ¿Reina del drama? ¿Ahora quién esta siento extraño? – Sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa triste, pasó junto a Kiernan rumbo a la puerta de la cafetería, se siente demasiado irritado para sentarse a beber su café. El clima es fresco y soleado, casi lo suficientemente bueno para levantar su mal humor

— Estrellita, espera – Kiernan corrió para alcanzarlo.

– No quise molestarte o lo que sea, no tienes que ser amable con él, puedo entender por qué sería raro vivir al lado de alguien tan caliente, pero obviamente…

— No es tan hetero – Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, el filtro entre su mente y boca es inexistente.

Kiernan lo tomo del brazo, con un brillo demencial en sus ojos – Oh, Dios mío, Dios mío, ¿no lo es? – ella esperó, luciendo como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, claramente, demasiado emocionada, en la necesidad de su propio drama.

— No he dicho que no es hetero, sólo… – Apretó su mandíbula, a sabiendas de lo ridículo que sonaría.

– Tal vez no es TAN hetero como parece, lo tengo estrellita – Esperó a que su amiga se volviera una super dinamo de nuevo, pero en cambio Kiernan entornó los ojos… — ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Aceleró sus pasos para impedirle a su amiga verlo tartamudear, jodidamente no tiene ningún deseo de decirle a su amiga sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con el hombre, demonios, ni siquiera tiene claro lo que había sucedido, por lo que él sabe, todo el asunto pudo provenir de su imaginación y Armie nunca hablo con él mientras hacía esos ruidos, cuando dijo _joder_ en el momento en que su columna se elevaba cuando se corría.

Un momento de temor lo golpeó, tal vez Armie había estado utilizando sus auriculares mientras se masturbaba y no lo había estado escuchando en absoluto, si ese fuera el caso, creyó seriamente que podría vomitar.

– Hey, tengo que… – Estrujó su cerebro en busca de algo para sacar a Kiernan de su camino – Tengo que lavar la ropa.

— Oh… – Su amiga se detuvo en seco.

Vive en un piso con su propia lavadora y secadora, y no hay nada que Kiernan odiase más que la caminata hacia el sótano para pasar el rato con él mientras lavaba su ropa, inmediatamente, su amiga volteo alrededor de los terrenos del campus como si fuera a encontrar a alguien que la salvara de la monotonía – No te preocupes Estrellita, soy capaz de entretenerme durante un par de horas.

Después de eso no fue difícil ignorar a su amiga el resto del día, pasó el resto de su tiempo indeciso entre sentir ira hacía Armie por ser raro en los baños por la mañana, temor a que el hombre no estuviera realmente masturbándose con él en absoluto, y culpa por no ser más amable en el café, experimento cada una de esas emociones a mayor velocidad, que para el momento en que la noche llego, hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta que Kiernan le había exigido asistir, ya se encontraba exhausto.

Se arrastró de vuelta a su dormitorio, y aunque sólo es media noche, se siente como si hubiera estado despierto durante días, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que no había dormido nada la noche anterior, se encuentra recostado en su cama, observando el techo, quería dormir antes que Armie regresara del partido y lo volviera aún más loco, sin embargo, las estrellas se alinearon en su contra. Cuando empezaba a dormirse escuchó el rechinido de la puerta de Armie, así como el inconfundible sonido del hombre pisoteando a través de su habitación.

— Hey Tim, ¿estás despierto? – Le preguntó Armie a través de la pared.

— Claro… ¿qué sucede? – Espera que el hombre no escuche cómo lucha por tratar de sonar casual.

Armie arrastró los pies alrededor de su habitación antes de contestar, entonces, la cama crujió mientras se sienta sobre el colchón – ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Pensó en ello durante un minuto – No, realmente no – Realmente pensaba contestar con un _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ Pero habría sido estúpido, el chico pudo haber estado en una mala negación acerca de su orientación sexual, pero en general es un tipo muy inteligente – No, sólo estoy sacudiéndome el examen de esta mañana – Le es tan fácil mentir a través de la pared, casi tan fácil como fue a caer en sus bromas juguetonas.

— Oh, sí, ¿Cómo te fue en el examen? – Armie le preguntó, volviendo a su ritmo y tono amistoso.

— Bueno… Estoy seguro de que lo hice bien – Se giró para ver a la pared, el lugar exacto donde Armie probablemente se encuentra sentando.

Sabe que, permaneciendo de pie en el umbral de la habitación del hombre, su cama se encuentra contra la pared opuesta, así que, si Armie está sentado con los pies en el suelo, casi con toda seguridad se encuentra mirando en su dirección.

— Hey, ¿vas a tocar otra vez ese álbum de la noche pasada?

— ¿Rap francés? – Él preguntó.

— Sí, me gustó eso.

Sonriendo, se estiro para reproducir el álbum

— Iré a tomar una ducha, vuelvo en un segundo.

Parece que volvían a ser compañeros de habitación o incluso amantes, tanto es así que encontró su temperamento quemando una vez más, no es justo que Armie tuviera todo lo que quiere, un amigo y confidente, a veces un amigo para con el cual puede masturbarse, y él no tiene nada, bueno, considera, que él realmente no consiguió nada.

Le gusta lo que él y Armie tiene, es sólo que quiere más, mucho más, lo primero, y lo principal que quiere, es que el hombre admita lo que había sucedido entre ellos, entiende que el rubio quizás se cuestione y está atravesando por su propia mierda, pero él tiene sentimientos.

— Hey, ¿Timmy?

Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del regreso del chico.

– ¿Sí? – Respondió de mal humor, pero el chico no parece darse cuenta.

– ¿Tus luces ya están apagadas?

— Ummm… sí. – No tiene ni jodida idea del por qué le importaría, se pregunta si el hombre sería capaz de decirlo a través de la pared, ya que, en cuanto a las excusas, Armie es bastante pobre, sin embargo, también piensa que puede tratarse de una trampa si dijera algo más, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio, su único aliento salió después de un segundo, y justo cuando creyó que tendría que decir algo para llenar el gran abismo de silencio generado entre ellos, Armie comenzó.

– Tú… ¿sabes que hicimos anoche?

Su pulso vibró detrás de su caja torácica – Uh, sí… – No pretende especificar a qué cosa se refiere en caso de que por alguna razón este equivocado.

— La cosa después del porno… Quiero decir.

 _¡Sí!_ levantó su puño en la oscuridad con victoria, contento de que Armie no pueda verlo haciendo su danza feliz, entonces se aclaró la garganta y uso el tono más confiado que puede conseguir.

– Sí, eso...

Lamentablemente, no puede pensar en qué más añadir, hubiera creído que todo el trabajo que había realizado con la conciencia en el Consejo Estudiantil LGBT lo habría preparado para lidiar con un chico que está cuestionando su sexualidad, pero no tiene nada, su mente es un gran hueco en banco.

— Estás bien con eso, ¿verdad? – Armie nunca había sonado menos seguro de sí mismo como lo hace en este momento, deseó tener algo, algo mejor que poder decir.

– Sí, claro – Después de un momento, su mente se ilumino con las palabras que puede otorgar, aunque le cuesta un poco poder expresarlas, decidió dar un paso en el extremo más profundo de la piscina – Fue muy divertido y agradable.

Dejó escapar un sonido que bien podría ser de alivio, sin embargo, su tensión se incrementa, pensó que podría morir si a Armie no le había gustado lo que sucedió, buscó cualquier cosa que decir, alguna forma de reducir al mínimo su admisión, todo a lo que pudo llegar fue, _Bueno, soy gay, así que por supuesto me gusta masturbarme con fabulosos hombres rubios y enormes_ , _en especial posiblemente heterosexuales,_ por suerte, tiene el suficiente control para no dar voz al pensamiento y externarlo.

— Fue jodidamente increíble Timmy – Armie admitió finalmente.

Podría hacer su danza de la felicidad por segunda vez, pero su cuerpo se congelo en su lugar, el entusiasmo corre por su cuerpo, la emoción es tan fuerte que quiere lanzarse fuera de la cama y correr en círculos hasta quemar el exceso de adrenalina, a cambio, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, tratando de obligarse a actuar genial y sereno en lugar del vértigo emocional que tiene en su cabeza.

– Sí, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, no puede creer que dijera eso en voz alta, sólo que no estaba seguro de qué podría decir, y ahora Armie pensaría que es un pervertido o…

— ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora? – Preguntó Armie con falsa valentía en su voz.

Se encontró incluso imitando la falsa confianza del hombre, tomando el cebo, contestando de forma improvisada – Claro, ¿quieres una banda sonora de fondo? – Se refiere a una película porno, pero imaginó que el rubio le entendería.

Armie no respondió durante un latido de su corazón, y creyó que saco conclusiones precipitadas o se puso en evidencia, después de un momento lleno de tensión, sin embargo, Armie respondió. 

– No, la música es perfecta.

— Genial.

Después de su respuesta de una sola palabra, no sabe qué hacer, es tan consciente de sí mismo que ni siquiera está duro, lo que es divertido, ya que, en circunstancias normales, se ponía duro cada vez que vio, escuchó u olió al hombre, pero justo creyó que podría retirarse y tener que enfrentar la humillación extrema al día siguiente, Armie le dijo algo que cambiaría su vida.

– Timmy… ¿Cómo empezamos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento! está actualización llego más tarde de lo que había previsto, pero tuve un problema con mi ordenador y a penas lo tuve de vuelta en mis manos me puse en marcha, trate de hacerlo largo como una disculpa por hacerlos esperar, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus felicitaciones y comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que opinan sobre la historia.

No es que no sepa qué hacer con el miembro en su mano, pero le sorprendió su nivel de ansiedad, está duro y desnudo, sentado en su cama con la espalda contra la pared y sus piernas colgando hacia el frente, pero, por su vida, que no puede entender lo que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Te estás tocando? – Timmy preguntó al otro lado de la pared, su voz se siente como una caricia y a la vez una demanda.

— Sí... – Todavía se siente nervioso, pero le dio un pequeño tirón a su polla, mordiendo su labio cuando la sensación burbujeo por sus muslos, esperó a que el niño dijera algo más, pensando que sería más fácil si él dirige sus acciones.

— ¿Seco o en mojado? miró a la pared con confusión.

– ¿Qué? – Tim no dijo nada por un segundo, se preguntó si lo habría insultado de alguna manera – Realmente no sé qué me estás preguntando. 

— Ohh – Escucho una pequeña risa al otro lado – Quiero decir ¿Estás usando algún humectante o lubricante? ¿Quizás escupir?

— No – Se estremeció avergonzado ante la idea, y extrañamente, sentir vergüenza lo excita aún más. – Nunca lo he intentado.

— Oh, hombre, te lo estás perdiendo, es fantástico – Las palabras de Timmy se filtraron con un gemido, como si se estuviera frotando, también.

Contuvo el aliento y luego se dio cuenta de que lo estuvo conteniendo por mucho tiempo ¿Timmy trabaja su polla con algo resbaloso? El deseo de observar cómo es que el niño se toca lo golpeó como una ola contra las rocas, por supuesto, todo lo que puede hacer es preguntar y crear imágenes en su mente con las respuestas — ¿Estás?

— Sí – Tim suspiró, como si pudiera sentirse observándolo, como si estuviera mirando sobre su resbaladiza polla – Se siente bien ¿Quieres que te lleve algo con lo que…?

— No – Su erección comenzó ablandarse en su mano, eso sería demasiado, tener a Timmy a un paso a través de esa puerta, probablemente usando solamente su apretada ropa interior, con una tienda de campaña en más que visible, apuntando directamente a su cama, repentinamente, su polla volvió a la vida, comenzando gotear cuando sus bolas se tensaron – No, estoy bien.

— No quiero que te vengas aún – Dijo el niño en voz baja – ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Aceptó el reto sin pensarlo un segundo – Sí, claro – No tiene quince años para no poder contenerse, aunque seguro se siente así cuando sus bolas comenzaron a subir de nuevo.

Se movió más abajo en la cama, sintiendo las sábanas ásperas contra su espalda, la forma en que los músculos de sus piernas se apretaron, ahora que Timmy le había dicho que no viniera, es en la única cosa en la que puede pensar.

— Aprieta tu base si es necesario – Las palabras en jadeos del niño lo forzaron a obedecer al instante.

Envolvió su dedo medio y pulgar alrededor de la raíz de su polla, justo por encima del caos rasposo de su vello púbico, apretándola con un poco de rudeza, sus ojos rodaron dentro de su cabeza por la deliciosa tortura de retrasar su placer.

— ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Timmy, su voz gruesa.

— Joder sí – Es todo lo que puede decir cuando acarició de nuevo, puede tirar arriba desde la raíz a la punta en rápidos movimientos antes de tocar bajo su cabeza – ¿Te gusta fuerte y rápido? ¿O prefieres lento y suave? – Preguntó antes de perder el valor.

Siempre se ha preguntado cómo es que otros chicos se masturban, no es como si quisiera espiar o algo parecido, no es un bicho raro, pero cuando escuchó a sus amigos por la noche, siempre había querido preguntar cómo se siente para ellos, si se excitan tan duro o tan dolorido como él lo hace.

— Lento, ahora mismo – Timmy respiró – No quiero desperdiciar ningún segundo

— Sí – Él podría venirse de nuevo en media hora, por lo que nunca se sintió como desperdicio, pero sí, estuvo de acuerdo en que lo que está haciendo en este momento es demasiado bueno para acabar tan pronto, incluso si sólo se detendrían el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse.

— Toca tus bolas.

Una emoción ilícita se disparó a través de él cuando hizo lo que Timmy dijo, acariciando por encima de su saco y luego rodando cada lado en sus dedos, nunca había jugado mucho con esa parte de sí mismo antes, pero no puede imaginar cómo Tim podría encontrarlo excitante.

– ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo?

Timmy no respondió de inmediato, cuando lo hizo, su voz es tímida, casi cuidadosa –Tal vez.

Esa simple palabra formada despertó su interés, lamió los labios repentinamente secos – ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, ahí… y detrás de… ahí.

Bombeó su polla duramente, imaginando los largos dedos de Timmy alrededor de su saco, presionándose más allá, ahora sabe que al niño le gusta usar algo resbaladizo, su toque sería húmedo, casi como una boca, su polla se flexionó con placer.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con “detrás”? – Su voz es áspera, y sospecha que sabe exactamente a lo que Tim se refiere, mientras pienso en ello, deslizó sus dedos sobre el borde de la piel en su entrepierna, maldito infierno, se sentiría increíble si sus dedos estuvieran resbaladizos.

— ¿Nunca te has tocado el trasero antes? – Timmy suena tan confundido como él, no puede imaginarse hablando de algo tan sucio con otra persona.

— No – Trató de no sonar prejuicioso, no tenía idea de lo que otros chicos hacen para masturbarse en la intimidad de su propia cama o en la cabina del baño – ¿Debería?

— Oh, Armie, jodidamente sí… – La cama de Timmy suena como si los resortes rebotasen, y aunque no quiere hacer lo mismo, tiro de su polla fuertemente, su curiosidad puede más que la razón.

– ¿Necesito humedecerlo? – Deslizó su mano hacía abajo mientras separaba sus piernas, su índice toca suavemente el borde de su ano mientras con su otra mano mantiene un ritmo lento y constante sobre su polla.

— Joder, claro que sí, chupa tus dedos… – El ruido en la cama de Timmy había disminuido, es como si el niño hubiera bajado el ritmo para no venirse, la idea es suficiente para provocar que su espalda se arqueara sobre la cama, dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera en el placer contrayéndose con deliciosos espasmos, manchando su pecho con los calientes hilos de su venida, todo lo que puede hacer es gemir.

– Oh, Timmy, no puedo – Fue demasiado, incluso ese toque provisional contra su entrada, fue un susurro de sensaciones, tan intenso que pudo sentirlo en la punta de su polla, se preguntó si su vecino insistiría, si lo empujaría un poco más allá de su zona de confort, incitándolo a intentar cosas nuevas.

– Bueno, algún día alguien te dará un beso negro, y sabrás lo bueno que se siente.

Imaginó un cálido aliento contra esa parte de su cuerpo tan vulnerable, manos fuertes tirando de sus mejillas para separarlas, la humedad de una lengua acariciando su borde en un intento por poder entrar en él, su miembro comenzó volvió a endurecerse aun encerrado en su puño, sabe que sería tan bueno por la forma en que Timmy lo dijo, se sentiría en el jodido cielo y entonces está justo en las puertas del placer de nuevo, su polla se siente más sensible, cada pequeño toque se intensifica disparando ondas de calor a través de sus venas, pensaba que no podía dejarse ir otra vez pero la cabeza enrojecida de su polla le dice lo contrario.

Está vez imagino el cálido aliento de Timmy sobre su trasero, esa pequeña boca rosa chupando su piel sensible, ablandando los nervios de su entrada con su caliente lengua has abrirlo, su puño apretó su pollo bombeando con mayor rapidez, sus ojos nublados por el placer y sus caderas balanceándose hacia delante en busca de más, no es cociente del ruido de los resortes de su cama, en todo lo que puede pensar en esos largos y pálidos dedos abriendo su trasero, mientras se balancea hacia atrás permitiendo que la húmeda lengua llegue más profundo en su interior, mientras sus manos tiran de esa suave mata de risos chocolate – Oh, mierda… creo que voy a… otra ves… Quiero decir, ¿puedo?

— Sí, bebé – La voz de Timmy es suave y dulce, tan cariñosa que piensa que se deja ir caería sobre una almohada esponjosa.

– Tu primero, déjame escucharte – El aliento del niño salió en silbidos, sabe que no vendría todavía, esta peligrosamente cerca, pero lo puede retener un poco más, en algún lugar en su interior sabe que Timmy lo escucho en su primera venida, siendo él niño quien conduce este tren de carga, pero necesita escuchar esa dulce voz hundirse en el placer, mantendría los ojos bien abiertos hasta verlo volar por el acantilado.

— Mierda, mierda, mierda… Joder Armie – La dulce voz lo envolvió en una nubla de necesidad azotó su mano sobre la piel tensa de sus bolas a punto de explotar, le preocupa no poder disparar por segunda vez, el cantico del niño lo animo a más, deslizó su lengua por su dedo índice, humedeciéndolo lo mejor que puede, abrió sus rodillas tanto como pudo, para presionar sobre su borde, su respiración se corto cuando su dedo entro en su interior, _mierda_ , se siente tan jodidamente sucio, pero le gusta, no sabe si es la emoción de algo nuevo o el echo de que el dulce Timmy lo empujara a explorar algo en él.

– Oh... Joder – Se arqueó fuera de la cama, su palpitante polla en la mano y por segunda ocasión su semen salpica en gotas ardientes hasta la altura de su cuello viniendo tan duro como nunca antes lo había hecho; desde la habitación de al lado, escucho jadear a Timmy, los resortes de la cama cantaron como un coro de demonios.

– Sí, Timmy, ven por mí – No se atreve decirlo en voz alta, es como si una persona diferente lo dijera, una que sólo existe en la parte más oscura de la noche, se deshizo de su torpeza, intentando recuperar un poco d su cordura, una sonrisa relajada se formó en su rostro cuando escucho al niño intentar nivelar su aliento – Eso fue divertido.

Un segundo más tarde, Timmy soltó una risita, la risa alegre no sólo cubrió el sonido de ambos limpiando sus cuerpos y camas, sino que también su vergüenza, lamiéndose los labios secos, trató de ser tan casual cómo es posible antes de preguntar.

– ¿Vas a dormir ahora?

— Oh, sí – Contestó el niño en medio de un bostezo – Suelo ponerme somnoliento después de venir.

Sonrió, mientras se acomoda bajo las sábanas, no se molestó en ponerse los pantalones cortos ya que su cuerpo aún se siente muy caliente y sensible – Sí… me sucede lo mismo – Tiene un tumulto de emociones, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, al acecho en los bordes de su mente, pero no le permitió a su conciencia dirigirse a ese territorio, se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente para que cualquiera de los dos recuperara la fuerza – Deberíamos ver una película mañana por la noche o algo así, me vendría bien una noche tranquila.

– Sí, eso sería genial – Timmy sonó un poco raro cuando respondió, pero supone que el niño se siente cansado, él apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos.

– Buenas noches, Timmy.

— Sí… Noches, Armie.

* * *

Todo se condujo en una bruma de calma durante todo el día siguiente, Timmy y él descubrieron que el “éxito” del verano que había fracasado en los cines, se transmitía en línea, así habían terminado haciendo planes para reunirse a las nueve en la habitación del niño para verla en su computadora portátil.

Pasó mucho tiempo con Nick en el desayuno, después de ello se recostaron en el césped para una siesta y pasar el rato, con más exámenes, los alumnos en su mayoría circulan alrededor, manteniéndose en silencio hasta que su amigo comenzó.

– Así que, amigo, ¿Aún no anotas con alguien nuevo? – Se dio cuenta que su día podría no ser tan tranquilo como lo había imaginado, parpadeó, pensando en cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero Nick lo salvó agregando algo más – Sé que Elizabeth y tú se separaron antes de… – Nick calló como siempre lo hace al mencionar el tema de la muerte de su madre.

Es genial, realmente no necesita ahondar en ese pozo de emociones, a menos que quisiera más confusión en su mente, pero debe admitir que no fue la renuencia de Nick al mencionar la muerte de su madre lo que logro sacudirlo, lo que realmente lo asustó fue que no tiene ni la mínima idea de cómo responder a la pregunta.

– No, no tengo el tiempo – Lo que quiere decir, lo que cree correcto en lo profundo de su pecho, _es que puede que viendo a alguien después de todo_ , no es que Timmy y él estuvieran saliendo, no realmente, pero ellos están haciendo algo; Nick rodó sobre su costado en la hierba, observándolo fijamente.

– Armie, te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma, perdón por mencionar…

— No, está bien, estoy mejor sobre eso.

– No quería hablar sobre tu mamá.

– No te preocupes – Escuchó el temblor en su voz y sintió la bilis elevarse, taladrando un agujero detrás de su esternón.

— Resaca, ¿entonces? – Nick le dio una sonrisa socarrona.

— Sí, hombre, no te imaginas – Se aferró a esa excusa.

Su mente da mil vueltas, tratando de procesar la posibilidad muy real de que está saliendo con un chico, bueno, salir no, pero… ¿Qué mierda están haciendo Timmy y él? Ni siquiera puede culpar a esa mierda de conseguir favores sexuales perversos de un chico gay, algunos de los chicos que había conocido habían hablado de la única vez que dejaron que algún gay les hiciera una mamada o masturbarlos, pero incluso si pudiera utilizar esa excusa, tanto para sí mismo como para sus amigos, él sabe bastante bien que es una sucia mentira, Tim ni siquiera lo ha tocado.

— Nick, debería irme… – Luchó contra una ola de mareo que llego cuando se puso de pie, así que se terminó por sentarse de nuevo.

No sabe a dónde ir, no puede simplemente volver a su habitación, y no tiene manera de llegar a un hotel sin levantar sospechas por su salida urgente del campus, _Mierda_ , puede solicitar una reasignación de habitación, pero eso le tomaría meses, tiene la boca seca como el papel, y se escuchó hablar antes de si quiera considerarlo dos veces – Hey, Nick, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche?

Su amigo se apoyó sobre los codos, por una fracción de segundo, lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados, y parecía que tal vez haría algún comentario idiota, pero al final, sólo se tumbó de vuelta en la hierba con su mochila atrapada bajo su cabeza– Sí, hombre, sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras, incluso puedes usar tu vieja cama, Tyler aún no la utilizado como parte de una escultura extraña. 

* * *

— ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy por la noche? – Kiernan chasqueó los dedos frete a su rostro.

Están sentados en el sindicato de estudiantes, abriendo el correo, se dio cuenta que había estado mirando hacia el espacio durante tanto tiempo que no puede recordar lo que Kiernan y él habían estado hablando.

– Oh, lo siento ¿En que estábamos? – Trató de fingir que sólo se había perdido las últimas palabras; pero honestamente, no puede recordar cómo había llegado hasta el edificio desde su dormitorio, tampoco recuerda abrir el buzón de correo, aunque tiene ofertas sobre tarjetas de crédito en su mano.

Su mente había estado nadando en medio de la niebla desde la mañana, después de que Armie entrara en su habitación, para preguntarle qué película quería ver, tendrían una cita, real y sincera _por Dios,_ se preguntó si espontáneamente podría entrar en combustión por lo emocionado que se encuentra o sentirse ofendido por que el hombre no le pidió ir a algún lugar público.

— Tierra llamando a Timothée Chalamet – Abandono sus pensamientos con un sobresalto, cuando Kiernan golpeó las manos frente a sus ojos – En serio, no estaré contigo por más tiempo si ni siquiera vas a pretender prestar atención a mis palabras.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para poder funcionar – Kiernan, te adoro, pero no creo poder ser la mejor compañía hoy – Comenzó a levantarse, pero su amiga lo sujetó por brazo, observándolo con ojos preocupados.

– ¿Estás bien, Estrellita? – Kiernan inclinó la cabeza con suavidad, su personalidad normalmente alborotada y energética se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una mirada de enfoque y seriedad – ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguien se metió contigo?

— No – Contesto cortamente mientras suspiraba; _joder_ , no puede mantener toda está mierda embotellada en su interior, sabe que, si lo hace, la cosa que está sucediendo entre Armie y él se volverá aún más extraña – Bien, sí, algo sucedió, está sucediendo y no tengo ni una puta idea de qué hacer.

Kiernan se mantuvo inclinada hacia adelante, permaneciendo embelesada con cada una de sus palabras, pero lenta y cuidadosamente, se sentó correctamente, dándole espacio.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – Se encuentran sentados en una media pared que separa la salida de la sala de correo de los pasillos que condicen al patio del comedor, con el alboroto de la gente alrededor, pero nadie presta demasiada atención como para escucharlos — Sabes que no juzgaré, ¿cierto? No importa lo que sea Timmy – Kiernan coloco su mano en el espacio que hay entre sus cuerpos, dejándole saber que puede tomarla si él quisiera, aunque aprecia el gesto, no se siente preparado para tomarse de la mano con su mejor amiga en público, había estado incómodo con muestras de afecto de toda clase en público, desde su ex novio Guillian, la gente tiende a rumorear cualquier cosa siempre y cuando los mantenga entretenidos.

– Sí, pero es privado, ¿Está bien? No es algo que puedas decir en las fiestas – Se sintió jodidamente mal por decir esto y más aún cuando los ojos de Kiernan se abrieron ampliamente en una clara señal de ofensa.

– Sabes que nunca divulgaría cualquier chisme que es realmente un secreto – Es cierto, lo sabe, a Kiernan le gusta hablar, pero nunca ha escuchado a su amiga decir algo realmente hiriente o privado.

– Bien, entonces… – Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para poder escuchar, entonces se acercó al lado de su amiga – Hay algunas cosas pasando con Armie y conmigo ­– murmuro suavemente, tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible.

Las cejas de su amiga se elevaron con sorpresa – Continua…. – Dijo como un terapeuta, él rodó los ojos.

– Sí, bueno… nosotros hemos hecho… algunas cosas intimas, y ahora Armie quiere venir a ver una película esta noche, y estoy seguro de que terminaremos haciendo más… cosas – La sola idea estremece su piel y acelera su ritmo cardiaco, pero no sabe si esa reacción es por emoción o miedo.

— ¿Y? – Kiernan cuestiono – ¿No quieres esto porque…?

— Él no es gay… ni siquiera Bi – Alzó las manos, tratando de expresar con su cuerpo la evidencia del problema, Kiernan se mordió la uña, y luego se encogió de hombros.

– No estás seguro de eso.

— Bueno, él cree que es hetero – No quiere considerar si esa es una negación o si a Armie seriamente le gustan solo las chicas, no es que lo hubiera escuchado hablar sobre alguna chica, o decirle que quería una, o incluso mencionar que le parecen sensuales, pero no importa, él está fuera del maldito armario, no quiere ser empujado hacia el interior de nuevo.

— ¿Estas diciendo que tuvieron sexo? — Él dudó.

– No – Realmente no está seguro de cómo explicarlo, o incluso si debería intentar hacerlo – Ni siquiera nos besamos.

Kiernan frunció la frente en confusión – ¿Quieres decir que se manosearon, pero no hicieron nada más?

Cerró los ojos para ocultar su vergüenza mientras respondía – Nos masturbamos juntos.

— Ooh, sexy, apuesto que luce caliente cuando…

— A través de la pared – Espera haberlo dicho lo suficientemente rápido, para no sonar tan mal, como quitar una bandita extra rápido para reducir el dolor, sólo que a Kiernan no se le escapa nada.

Ella ladeó la cabeza – ¿No están en la misma habitación?

Joder, ahora él suena delirante – Bueno, no… Pero hablamos entre nosotros, gemimos y esas cosas.

Esta vez, Kiernan no dejó su mano donde pudiera sujetarla, pero la extendió y sujetó su puño, sus labios se movieron suavemente, pero sus ojos son oscuramente serios – Timmy ¿Estás seguro que él estuvo haciendo lo que crees que estaba haciendo?

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, _No_ , ni siquiera puede ir a ese lugar donde se cuestiona lo que había sucedido, si lo hiciera, perdería la poca cordura que le queda a su mente – Sí… Y antes de preguntar, él no estaba jodiendo conmigo, sucedió más de una vez, así que no fue sólo una especie de golpe de suerte extraño – Tartamudeó torpemente, mientras puede sentir sus mejillas calientes, sabe que se equivocó al ir por este camino – Tú sabes, sólo, olvidemos lo que dije.

— Shhh… – Kiernan le acarició los nudillos de su mano – Ahora sólo cálmate estrellita, sólo necesitaba entender – La vio morderse los labios mientras pensaba – Así que, después de que... hizo lo que hizo... ¿él te dijo que es hetero?

— Bueno, no. – Recorrido su mano sobre su cabello, tirando de uno de sus risos suavemente.

En verdad, Armie no había ido realmente fuera de su camino para señalar su falta de interés en los hombres por un tiempo, no con tantas palabras desde su viaje de campamento ocho meses antes.

— ¿Y actuó como un idiota después? ¿Te llama maricón? ¿o te acusó de intentar “transformarlo”?

Pensó en ello, no sabe lo que Armie podría estarle diciendo a sus amigos a sus espaldas, pero el hombre no había sido cruel en su cara – No, fue más incómodo, supongo, pero no todo el tiempo.

Kiernan le dio un apretón a su mano – Por lo tanto, parece que ustedes deben tener una larga conversación, pero no veo el problema – Ella le dio un simple encogimiento de hombros que grita, _Supéralo Chalamet._

— El problema… – Trató de reunir su indignación – Es que no quiero ser un caso de cita de armario. – A pesar de que las palabras salieron con toda su convicción, sonaron débiles – Sabes cómo va eso, ellos te ven al lado, a espaldas de sus novias, la mitad del tiempo, son homofóbicos como el infierno en público, no sea que alguien se entere que podrían también ser gay – Miró a Kiernan efusivamente, deseando que entendiera – Siempre estamos diciendo que no merecemos ser tratados así.

Con un largo suspiro, su amiga cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, permaneció mirando sus dedos enlazados por un largo tiempo antes de responder a su discurso – ¿Alguna vez te he hablado de Rosalind? ¿En la escuela secundaria?

Él negó con la cabeza – Realmente no.

– Bueno, ella era una chica con la que tonteaba – Kiernan suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios – Más que tonteado en realidad, yo le gustaba, realmente le gustaba y ella me gustaba también, la cosa era, ella era… Bueno, supongo que diría que “una chica de closet”, aunque dijo que “no era lesbiana” – su amiga dobló sus dedos enfatizando con comillas – Yo, en cambio, no podía ocultarlo tan bien como ella podía – Se frotó las manos sobre sus muslos, como si estuviera tratando de borrar cierta esencia de sí mismo –Yo siempre fui diferente, siempre me llamaban “rara” o “desviada” Y al final me harté de ello y le grite a la gente, “sí, lo soy. ¿Y qué?”

Sabía todo sobre Kiernan, y de una manera siempre sintió orgullo por ella, es una mujer hermosa, completamente femenina que no parecen lesbiana, incluso mientras coquetea con otras chicas abiertamente – Sí, pero eso es genial, saliste en la secundaria, eres una fuente de inspiración.

— Sí, bueno eso es lo que pensé en ese entonces – Él ceño fruncido de Kiernan dejó en claro que ya no lo pensaba más – Pero Rosalind... – Miró hacia el techo, tomando una gran respiración – Ella no quería admitir que yo le gustaba a nadie más que a mí – Su amiga limpió las esquinas de sus ojos, intentando eliminar toda clase de humedad – Estaba tan enojada con ella y enloquecida porque no tenía las agallas para salir.

— ¿Así que la terminaste? – Sabe cómo estas historias terminan y se alegró porque Kiernan se respetó lo suficiente para no dejarse utilizar, su amiga asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, le dije que, si no estaba conmigo abiertamente, no quería estar con ella en lo absoluto – Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, temblando, como si no quisiera perderse a sí misma en el antiguo dolor – En fin – Su amiga se animó un poco mientras continuaba la historia – Resulta que salió en la universidad.

— Oh Dios – Es lógico, pensó, un montón de personas participan en relaciones fallidas, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si Kiernan deseaba haberla retenido – Eso debe de ser raro, para ti, quiero decir.

— Más de lo que sabes – Su amiga se quedó en la distancia, con la mirada pensativa – Al parecer, sus padres descubrieron que es lesbiana cuando su novia le llamó durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Hizo una mueca con preocupación – Oh, no es la mejor situación para salir.

El rostro de Kiernan está desprovisto de emoción cuando respondió – Su padre le rompió la nariz.

— ¿Qué? – Se tambaleó intentando procesar la información _¿Qué demonios?_ Su propia salida fue bastante tranquila, sus padres se encargaron de darle un montón de apoyo y su hermana le brindo toda confianza para poder hablar sobre sus “experiencias”, en comparación con la mayoría de sus amigos, a pesar de haber escuchado hablar de casos de violencia contra las personas homosexuales entre las personas que conoce, ninguno de esos golpes había sido impartido por familiares.

— Rompió su nariz y dos costillas, me enteré por una amiga que es enfermera en el hospital.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Kiernan sacudió la cabeza – Eso no es lo peor de todo – Cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si pudiera borrar todo el odio y las cosas horribles que la chica había tenido que soportar – La llamé para ver cómo se encontraba, me dijo que su padre dejo de pagar la universidad, Rosalind consiguió un trabajo, pero no es suficiente para pagar la matrícula, y la ayuda financiera no es suficiente para llegar a fin de mes, ella tendrá que trasladarse a una escuela más barata – Hizo una pausa mientras toma una profunda inhalación – Oh sí, y sus padres se están divorciando, y sus hermanos la culpan.

— Eso es una jodida mierda – Fue todo lo que logro decir, tratando de empujar su indignación lejos de su mente. 

— Sí – Kiernan sacudió la cabeza – Cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria, lo único que vi fue su negación a salir, su padre es un alcohólico abusivo y peleaba todo el tiempo con su madre, pero Rosalind conseguía las mejores calificaciones, trabajo duro para sacar su trasero y ser aceptada en una escuela fuera del estado – Su amiga parece más derrotada de lo que la había visto lucir nunca, es como si el mundo de Kiernan se hubiera derrumbado alrededor suyo y no de su ex — Mi punto estrellita... – Kiernan levantó la barbilla con un toque de su actitud de diva normal – Mi punto es que simplemente no sabes lo que está pasando en la vida de otra persona, en retrospectiva, Rosalind tenía muy buenas razones para mantenerse dentro del armario, aunque eso no quiere decir que me equivoqué al romper con ella – Su amiga cubrió le dedico una dura mirada – Pero tienes que entender que otras personas tienen sus propios problemas.

Observo a los chicos paseando alrededor del sindicato de estudiantes, enviando mensajes de texto, charlando y riendo, es extraño pensar que cada uno tiene su propia historia de lucha personal, y que lo que se muestra en la superficie, probablemente no es ni la mitad de lo que sucede en su interior.

– Armie no es un mal tipo.

— No me lo parece – Kiernan le dedicó una sonrisa, su buen humor regreso – Y no sabes lo que está pensando a menos que se lo preguntes – Él soltó una risa dándole un último apretón a sus manos unidas.

– En realidad, es probable que no lo sepa si lo pregunto, tampoco.

– Supongo que no lo sabrás hasta que lo sepas, Estrellita. 

— Bueno, eso es una mierda – Frunció el ceño a su amiga, aunque su labio tembló, Kiernan se cubrió la sonrisa con la mano.

– Estrellita, bienvenido a la vida

* * *

— ¿Seguro que no te unes? – Ashton está recargado en el borde la puerta, su amigo no es un tipo expresivo, pero su evidente tensión en los hombros le dijo se siente culpable de salir.

Cambió de posición sobre el colchón desnudo, no tiene sábanas ni edredón para cubrir la cama, ya que las suyas están en su habitación… Al lado de Timmy.

– No estoy de ánimo para una fiesta ruidosa – Volvió a su libro, a pesar que no estar leyendo las palabras, toda su atención esta en sus amigos y la expectativa que comienza a hacer ruido en su mente, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón para comprobar la hora, son las ocho y cuarenta y cinco.

— Cerveza gratis... – Tyler dijo como si fuera una tentación.

– Un montón de vaginas… – Nick sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo juguetonamente.

– ¡Dile que deje de ser un marica y venga a la fiesta! – la jodida voz de Josh de escucho fuera de la habitación, sin pensarlo, saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando Ashton se hizo a un lado, él se abalanzó sobre Josh, todo su estrés e ira se unieron a la única cosa que puede jurar que molesta como el infierno, sostuvo el cuello de la camisa del hombre en su puño, esforzándose por no tirar un golpe.

– ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? – No tocó al tipo, pero se puso en su rostro y así Josh tendría por seguro que está dispuesto a derribarlo.

— Amigo, sólo estaba jodiendo – Josh le dio un empujón en el hombro con la arrogancia suficiente para hacer parecer que está bromeando – Quédate en casa y deprímete por tu estúpido novio, si quieres.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás un paso soltando la camisa del hombre, pero luego encontró su equilibrio, las palabras los descolocaron como un golpe en el estomagó – Él no es mi jodido novio – La idea le provocó una ola de pánico sorprendente, si él no se presenta para la película de esta noche, si huye lejos y se muda de _DeJardin_ , Timmy realmente nunca sería su novio, ellos ni siquiera necesitan volver a hablar por el resto de su vida, pero el pánico se hizo a un lado cuando una emoción de enfado lo inundo – Pero sí Timmy lo fuera, no sé qué mierda tendría que ver contigo.

Los ojos de Josh se encendieron de ira – Yo... – Empuñó sus manos y por un segundo creyó que el hombre lanzaría un golpe, pero luego dio un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido – Lo que sea Hammer – Rodó los ojos exageradamente y se dio la vuelta para irse – Más tarde.

Observó la espalda de Pence al salir, se preguntó por qué su pulso late como un tambor en sus oídos, de ninguna manera el hombre lo habría agredido en un pasillo de primer año con Ashton de pie a solo unos pasos, de todos modos, la escuela cuenta con normas intensas sobre insultar a las personas de la comunidad y las expresiones de odio, la gente busca a Josh porque es aparentemente inofensivo, pero nadie, ni siquiera Zander, que lo sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero, se haría de la vista gorda si alguna vez Josh arrastra a alguien fuera y lo golpea por ser homosexual.

— ¿Estás bien? – Tyler le preguntó colocándolo una mano en su hombro.

— Sí – La tensión que su cuerpo había acumulado disminuyo cada vez más mientras piensa en que tal vez sus amigos quieran una explicación de su reacción – Sólo me enferma su mierda – Trató de sonar casual mientras vuelve al interior de la habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama, por reflejo observo su teléfono, son las ocho y cincuenta y siete, si corre a toda velocidad, puede llegar a _DeJardin_ alrededor de las nueve y cinco, tarde, pero no tanto como para que Tim pensara en que dudo para llegar a su cita.

— Él es un idiota – Para su disgusto Nick entró en la habitación y se acercó a su cama – Pero no dejes que te impida ir a la fiesta de Henry – Su amigo recogió el balón de fútbol del piso, comenzando a jugar con él, lanzándolo de una mano a otra – Josh tendrá la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando en el momento en que lleguemos allí.

Cambió, furtivamente, mirando su reloj de nuevo _, nueve en punto_ , oficialmente está retrasado y aunque no había planeado ir desde un principio, había decidido horas antes que necesita espacio para averiguar qué mierda está corriendo por su mente, todo su cuerpo se tensó de nueva cuenta en dirección a la puerta.

— Bien, iré a la estúpida fiesta – Tomó su chaqueta de una silla cercana mientras se levanta de la cama.

No puede aguantar sentado en su vieja habitación observando el reloj de mierda, mientras se pregunta lo que Timmy estaría haciendo o pensando, no quiere pensar si él niño está mirando por la ventana o tratando de escuchar su golpeteo de llegada o cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Tim darse cuenta de que él no se presentaría.

— Genial – Nick le dio una palmada en la espalda – Ashton y Tyler se han adelantado, solo necesito un segundo para tomar todas mis cosas.

Negó con la cabeza, necesita salir de esa habitación cuanto antes, afuera al aire libre, donde la fuerza de sus decisiones no pese sobre sus hombros, donde no tenga las expectativas del jodidamente hermoso Timothée Chalamet en la cima de las demás, abrió la puerta gritando a sus espaldas – No te preocupes, Nick, nos vemos allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tome un momento para hablar de Rosalind, ya que realmente no sabemos la situación por la que cada persona está luchando en su vida, no podemos juzgar los actos de las otras personas al querer salir o no, podemos mostrar nuestro apoyo y comprensión o simplemente apartarnos, se acuerdo sea el caso, aunque tampoco apoyo la actitud homofóbica, si no puedes salir esta bien, tus motivos tendrás, pero no te comportes como una mala persona con aquellas que lo hicieron.
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien mis corazones, nos vemos en la siguiente y por favor no me quieran linchar por el final del capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y felicitaciones !! me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia! a disfrutar....

Timmy observo el reloj de su computadora portátil, trato de fingir que no le importa que Armie este retrasado por veinte minutos, _joder, contrólate Chalamet_ , se recordó así mismo que esos minutos ni siquiera son considerados como retraso para el tiempo de los universitarios, la mayor parte de sus amigos considera un comodín de veinte minutos extra a la hora de llegada a cualquier lugar.

Tecleo para abrir sus redes sociales, organizando sus fotos una vez más, comentando todo lo que sus amigos habían publicado en la última semana y a pesar de que desesperadamente desea entrar en el perfil del hombre para comprobar lo que está haciendo o en qué lugar se encuentra, se resistió con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Cada vez que una puerta exterior se abre, trata de no molestarse, mientras escucha el sonido de los chicos hablando y riendo en pasillo, se sienten como un insulto y, sin embargo, esos veinte minutos sangrantes de “comodín” se convierten en treinta, sin un maldito golpe en su puerta.

– Bueno, a la mierda Hammer – Se incorporó, colocando su computadora portátil en una de sus estanterías, sus músculos se sienten entumidos y sus piernas están dormidas por pasar tanto tiempo sentado en una misma posición, _¡estúpido!_ eso es lo que es, había querido parecer relajado en el caso de que Armie se adelantara y abriera su puerta en lugar de tocar, negó con la cabeza ante lo tonto que es, por supuesto que el hombre se asustó deshaciendo su cita, quizás nunca fue una verdadera cita, sólo un producto de su jodida imaginación desesperada y ansiosa, o simplemente Armie olvido que tenían planes juntos… Aun no descubre cuál de ambas opciones es la peor.

Empujó las palmas de sus manos en la pared que separa su habitación con la de Armie dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder estirar su espalda por unos segundos, luego se levantó moviendo su cadera a un lado y luego el otro con los brazos arriba, estirando sus hombros.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – Le grito a la pared, es una estupidez reclamar, ya que el hombre no está allí para escuchar, pero una vez que dejo salir todo lo que hay en su interior, no pudo detenerse – Ya sabes maldito Hammer, no tienes que burlarte de mí, ni tratarme de idiota – Su ira brota desde el pecho, y en un impulso, comenzó a patear la pared – No tienes por qué hablarme... o gemirme – Empuñó su mano, es todo lo que puede hacer para no golpear con fuerza a la pared, exigiendo respuestas de alguien que no está, pero al final, terminó colocando su mano en lo alto, contra de los paneles de yeso, apoyando la frente en el brazo – No tienes que hacer que me gustes tanto.

Contuvo el aliento, sintiendo de nuevo la humedad que se forma en sus ojos, _a la mierda_ , tomo su teléfono y buscó el número de Kiernan, claro, sabe la dirección de la fiesta, puede simplemente dejarlo ir y dirigirse hasta el lugar, en vez de llamarla en primer lugar, pero necesita escuchar la cariñosa voz de su amiga, recordar que no está solo en el mundo, antes de tomar el largo camino que lo aleja de su estúpida fantasía.

— ¿Hola? ¿Estrellita? – Ella contesto fuertemente, puede escuchar la música en el fondo y los gritos felices, el sonido no lo animó en lo absoluto.

– Hey linda – Por lo general no suele utilizar términos cariñosos con Kiernan, pero necesita la comodidad – Armie… Él no lo hizo…

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hizo eco por toda su habitación, el teléfono se resbalo de sus manos, las jodidas lágrimas que había jodidamente tratado de evitar un minuto antes cayeron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas, _hijo de puta,_ no puede atender a la puerta llorando y menos si se trata de Armie, él pensaría que está loco.

— ¿Hola? ¿Timmy? – El hombre preguntó desde la puerta.

El silencio se extendió por un largo momento, dándose cuenta de que no está respondiendo, tal vez fue demasiado tiempo, tal vez realmente no puede manejar la situación, tal vez en realidad no quiere saber si se trata de una cita de verdad.

Sólo el sonido de Kiernan gritándole a través del teléfono rompió el pánico que comenzó a formarse en su interior — ¿Estrellita? ¿Estás bien? ¿El rubio imbécil te lastimo?

Bajó el volumen de su teléfono, no quiere decir nada por temor a que Armie pudiera escucharlo desde afuera.

— ¿Hammer está contigo? – Kiernan preguntó con preocupación.

— Sí – Respondió en voz tan baja que duda que Armie pueda escucharlo.

— ¿Él te hizo algo que tú no…? – Peter parpadeó. Sí, Nathaniel tenía razón. Su amigo no lo dejaría vivir si Peter arruinaba esta noche.

– No, nada de eso…. – Interrumpió antes de que su amiga se formara una idea equivocada en su mente ­­– Lo siento Kier, debo irme.

– Ten cuidado Chalamet, cuídate – Escucho a Kiernan decir antes de que colgara el teléfono.

— ¿Armie? – Preguntó, a pesar de saber que no espera a nadie más y no se le ocurre otra persona que los buscara en un viernes por la noche.

— Sí, eh... yo… pensé que tal vez… tú te habías ido.

— No, estoy aquí – Contesto estúpidamente afirmando lo obvio, tomo un profundo respiro, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter, entonces abrió la puerta antes de que sus nervios de destrozaran, se encontró con Armie respirando con fuerza, las mejillas sonrojadas, los mechones rubios húmedos pegados en las sienes, como si hubiera estado corriendo por un largo tiempo; es lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida — Hey – Forzó en voz baja y serena cuando dio un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada a la habitación.

— Siento llegar tarde – El hombre se disculpó mientras cierra la puerta.

— No te preocupes – Observo su cama, pensando en cómo después de la montaña rusa de emociones que había vivido, tendría que sentarse al lado de Armie y pretender poner atención a la película – Ni siquiera lo noté – Después de un respiro, volvió a ver al hombre, sabe que sus sentimientos están escritos por todo su rostro, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, no tiene la energía para intentar ocultarlos – Armie, yo…

El rubio caminó hacia él, colocándose tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocaron por primera vez – Lo siento Timmy – Lo observo directamente a los ojos, su mirada intensa y el azul parecía brillar – Lo siento por llegar tarde – En un momento interminable, sin aliento, Armie levanto su mano, acariciando su brazo.

Un ligero toque, sólo dos dedos recorriendo desde su hombro hasta su codo, pero es los suficiente para poder hacerlo ver las estrellas, mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como su polla comienza a llenarse, sabe que Armie puede sentirlo, ya que sus cuerpos están completamente pegados, pero eso está jodidamente bien, se dio cuenta, de que el hombre ofrece algo más, se acercó más y luego más cerca, hasta que tuvo que colocarse sobre las puntas de sus pies para lograr que sus labios casi se tocaran, compartiendo un fino rose.

– ¿Estás bien con esto? – Pregunto con un susurro.

— Me gustaría descubrirlo – Armie respondió justo antes de unir sus labios.

Sus labios se presionaron suavemente, pero sus bocas permanecieron cerradas, como si el hombre no estuviera seguro de qué hacer ahora que había cruzado ese umbral, Armie exhaló con un poco de enfadado y su forma irregular de gemir es completamente fuera de proporción de acuerdo a la “intensidad” del beso, los sonidos del mismo se enfrentaron con la forma en la que sus bocas se prueban cuidadosamente.

– Dios, lo siento – Jadeó en busca de miedo o repugnancia en el rostro del hombre, pero en su lugar encontró fuego centellando en los iris azules.

Con ambas manos, Armie lo empujó lentamente hacia atrás hasta que la parte interna de sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama, el rubio volvió a sumergirse en su boca, sus besos descuidados y brutales con los dientes, lo besó como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

— Espera – Ya tenía una rodilla sobre la cama, se encogió de hombros para sacar su sudadera sobre su cabeza, cuando los ojos de Armie se ampliaron, sus movimientos vacilaron.

– ¿Está bien? – Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, por alguna razón, cubrió sus pezones – Es sólo una molestia poder sacar la ropa con alguien encima de ti.

Armie no respondió, simplemente cerró los ojos y lo besó de nuevo acariciando los brazos delicadamente hasta llegar a sus manos, el hombre alejo sus miembros de sus cuerpos, y luego tocó su torso tan suavemente como si de algodón se tratara, él se estremeció en automático, no sabe si también se le permite tocar, joder, quiere recorrer con sus manos sobre la camisa de Armie y apretar los duros músculos de la gruesa espalda, pero no está seguro de que Armie se sienta listo, simplemente tomo su labio inferior con desesperación entre sus dientes.

— ¿Me quitó la mía también? – El hombre dio una rápida mirada hacia la cama, su expresión es nerviosa, decidió ir despacio para que Armie se detenga si siente que pasa algo que no puede manejar.

— Ven… – Se sentó en uno de los extremos de la cama y acarició el lugar a su lado, hasta que el hombre lo siguió, él sonrió mientras su mano recorre lo largo de la fuerte mandíbula en una suave caricia – No tenemos que hacer algo para lo que aún no te sientas listo.

Armie se lamió los labios, puede sentir la intensa mirada sobre su boca y el grande cuerpo acercándose cada vez más a su lado – Estoy listo.

Le tomó hasta la última gota autocontrol que tiene en su cuerpo para alejarse, apretando su mano sobre el musculoso pecho – ¿Estás listo para que exactamente? – Cuando Armie parpadeó sorprendido, él volvió a besarlo hasta alejar su mirada atónita del hombre – No tenemos por qué planificar esto, pero... – Dios, si no ajusta su polla se doblaría en ángulo recto dentro de sus jeans, se agachó y cambió de lugar, notando la forma en que el hombre se tensó visiblemente – Necesito conocer tus límites, con lo que te sientes cómodo haciendo, así no…

— Quiero ver tu polla – Armie observo su mano, la cual está en el proceso de tratar de ocultar su erección, el hombre cercó los dedos a lo largo de la cama lentamente hasta que tocaron su muslo, por el momento el contacto se siente tan sutiles como las alas de una mosca, lentamente los largos dedos avanzaron, situándose en el botón de sus jeans, creyó que se desmayaría por toda su sangre corriendo hacia el sur – ¿Puedo?

Tragó fuertemente, apretando sus piernas para evitar empujarse en la mano inocente de Armie – Sí, eso sería genial.

* * *

Armie no puede… no quiere parar, la forma nerviosa en que Timmy lo besa sólo lo estimula con mayor dureza, pasó un brazo alrededor de la espalda del niño, mientras que, con su otra mano, buscó abrir a tientas la bragueta, él botón cedió con bastante facilidad, pero cuando trató de tirar hacia abajo la cremallera, está se negó a abrirse, nunca antes había tratado de abrir los pantalones de otro hombre, no fue tan fácil como lo pensó.

— Déjame ayudarte – Timmy levantó sus caderas y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, enderezando el ángulo de la cremallera, luego la deslizó hasta el fondo, debajo, lleva un par de calzoncillos azul bebé, la cabeza de su polla creciendo rápidamente por encima del elástico, ruborizado, Tim coloco las manos sobre sus ojos.

– Lo siento, hombre, estoy… un poco excitado.

Joder, el pequeño niño lo está matando, con su tímido aleteo de pestañas, y brazos suavemente delicados, se inclinó para presionar sus labios sobre el cuello de cisne, la piel es ligeramente diferente, más firme, pero es incluso mucho más suave que la de muchas chicas, cuando comenzó a presionar mordidas rápidas sobre la afilada mandíbula, su lengua disfruto del dulce sabor de la pálida piel, Timmy palpó sus pectorales a través de su camisa, apretando con fuerza, debió gustarle lo que encontró, porque escucho los gruñidos del niño, el sonido es caliente, sexy y completamente masculino, sin pensarlo, metió la mano en la ropa interior de Timmy, la polla se siente increíblemente aterciopelada, cálida y palpitante, igual que cuando él mismo se toca, pero puede escuchar los suaves jadeos del niño.

— Oh, Dios, me disculpo ahora en caso de que me venga en tu mano – Timmy cerró los ojos como si pensara que él podría estar asqueado, las pequeñas caderas se movieron sutilmente sobre el colchón.

— ¿No quieres tener sexo? – No puede dejar de tocarlo, no su lechosa piel, ni su cálida polla, joder, entiende si Tim quiere disparar, pero había pensado que tal vez querría ir más allá de un simple trabajo manual.

— Uhhmmm… Nop… – Los labios rosados del castaño se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa – Nunca siquiera lo he hecho.

No sabe muy bien lo que eso significa ¿Timmy no es gay? ¿Cómo lo puede saber si nunca ha tenido sexo gay? – ¿En serio?

— Sí, un montón de chicos no juegan de esa manera, o no lo hacen hasta que estén en una relación sería, o quizás cuando sean mayores.

— Oohh… – No tiene ni idea de cómo funciona la mecánica gay de todos modos y está un poco mucho aliviado de no haber jodido esa carta, sólo porque es tan alta su lujuria tiene las agallas para continuar preguntando – Así que... ¿Qué hacemos?

Timmy jadeó y sus hermosos iris verdes se agrandaron observándolo, su piel se estremeció ante la mirada, mientras ve como la nuez de Adán del niño se balancea cuando tragó saliva – Un montón de cosas – Tim tomo su mano y la acercó más a su miembro, el continuo bombeando suavemente – Te mostraré –Timmy lo besó en la mejilla, luego en el cuello, pero cuando comenzó a besar su camino de regreso a su oreja, su susurro fue tan sensual que su corazón se agito – Sólo dime si algo no está bien bebé – Los finos dedos llegaron a su bragueta, a diferencia suya, el niño no tuvo ningún problema para abrir sus pantalones.

Entonces la pálida mano de Timmy está allí, en su polla, sobre el material delgado y flexible de su ropa interior, sabe que el niño puede sentir la humedad de su presemen en la tela y el sudor de su carrera en los pliegues de sus muslos, no se había presentado en la fiesta de Henry, en cambio, se había alejado del campus tratando de despejar su mente, no recuerda el momento exacto en que había cambiado de opinión acerca de Timmy, pero había estado corriendo, antes de siquiera saber el por qué se dirigía, directamente a _DeJardin_ , la carrera lo dejo sucio, se preguntó si el castaño preferiría que tomara una ducha antes de llegar, pero a Tim parece no importarle su sudor, en todo caso, debió gustarle, ya que salió de la cama para arrodillándose en frente suyo acomodándose entre sus piernas, el niño le lanzó una mirada ardiente debajo de las largas pestañas antes de arrastrar su ropa interior hacia abajo, toda la escena pareció verla en cámara lenta, como los preciosos y sensuales labios rosas se cierran sobre la cabeza de su polla, comenzando con suaves succiones.

— Jo… joder – Jadeó fuertemente, la dulce boca es grande en comparación con la única que había tenido en su polla antes, no puede apartar los ojos del rostro anguloso de Timmy, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los risos castaños acariciando sus muslos.

— ¿Está bien? – El niño respiró sobre su cadera, pero no se detuvo a esperar su ronca respuesta, en su lugar tragó la mitad superior de su polla en una larga succión lujuriosa, de su boca comenzaron a brotar gruñidos antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Amó cómo Tim fue directo a ello, tratando de tomar su miembro más profundo, forzándolo dentro de su garganta, no es sólo que la sensación sea increíble, pero la manera en que el niño agita los párpados, las mejillas ahuecadas y los labios húmedos, es jodidamente hermoso, los sonidos son felices cuando su polla se flexiona dentro de la cálida boca arrastrando su líquido pre eyaculatorio.

— Joder Timmy… espera – Enganchó las manos en las axilas del castaño tirando de él hacia arriba.

Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrando al niño a la parte superior, sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos centímetro a centímetro, largos y duros, su camisa subió con el movimiento, por lo que se encuentra desnudo desde su polla hasta los pezones, logrando sentir cada parte de la piel erizada de Tim contra de su carne, su polla húmeda y desnuda alineada con la aún medio vestida del niño, la punta en forma de ciruela, se restregó contra la suya.

— ¿Demasiado? – Tim parecía confundido, sacudiendo la cabeza, él gimió.

– No lo suficiente – Luchó para presionar hacia abajo la ropa interior de Timmy, llevando sus pantalones hasta los muslos en el proceso, pasó las manos sobre las pequeñas caderas, moliéndose juntos, sintiendo sus pollas frotarse en contra de sus vientres, atrapadas entre sus empujes frenéticos, no había prestado atención en otros miembros, pero el del castaño parece estar inclinado y es mucho más largo de lo que había imaginado, pero el suyo es más grande y grueso, la idea lo puso tan caliente que creyó que perdería la cabeza a través de su polla hinchada.

— Oh, Dios – Timmy bombeó duramente, chasqueando las caderas contra las suyas, frotando sus pollas y torsos en un frenesí enloquecedor, lo sintió inclinarse para lamer su pezón, succionando con esos labios húmedos, casi mordiendo su tierna carne, perdió su voz en un gruñido, quiere venirse, jodidamente ahora; agitó sus caderas, sintiendo la humedad de la polla de Tim, oliendo el almizclado olor de sus cuerpos juntos y el sabor dulce del líquido pre seminal uniéndose en una atmosfera de sensualidad — ¡Espera! – Timmy se echó hacia atrás, abriendo un cajón debajo de la cama, sacó un montón de portavasos, un par de papeles arrugados, y una caja de pizza que bien parece pudo haber estado allí durante unas semanas, luego apareció una botella extra grande de lubricante azulino, el castaño la destapo y roció un poco en las finas manos.

— Nene – La burbuja sensual se entorpeció por sus risas imparables – Eres un vago de mierda – Timmy sonrió, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, lo mejor que podía con sus pantalones medio abajo.

– Sí… no soy tan genial con la limpieza – Con un brazo sosteniéndose fuera de la cama y un poco alejado de su cuerpo, el castaño enganchó su polla en la mano resbaladiza luego sujetó su propia polla con el pulgar, acarició a ambos en un largo empuje, el placer de hacerlo tan intenso provoco que abriera la boca en un grito silencioso.

— Hijo de puta – Empuñó las sabanas con fuerza, no sabe si debe aguantar para evitar venirse.

Con las chicas se supone que se debía esperar hasta después de que ellas lo hicieran, se considera un acto de caballerosidad, pero cuando sus bolas se presionaron hacia arriba y su cuerpo se tensó, comenzó la verdadera lucha por no llegar al clímax, tratando de ignorar la prensa húmeda del puño de Timmy, la aterciopelada polla masajeándose contra la suya, sintiendo el sabor del dulce aliento del niño y esos delicados vellos rizados en el pálido pubis contra su muslo. 

— Oh, Joder – Tim se derrumbó sobre su pecho, dejando que sus pollas se golpearan contra de sus vientres, moviéndose a un ritmo resbaladizo – Dios, no puedo parar – Enterró el rostro en su cuello susurrándole cálidamente – Dime que no quieres que me detenga.

Sujetó la espada del niño, todo huesos y piel lechosa, no sabe lo que está haciendo, no es sexo como había aprendido a definir la palabra, pero cuando la polla de Tim se endureció más contra la suya, causó una reacción en cadena donde su polla comenzó a doler en el lugar caliente y húmedo entre sus cuerpos y sus bolas se apretaron listas para disparar, se siente un montón como hacer el amor.

– Sí, sí, quiero ver...

El niño arqueo la espalda, con los ojos firmemente apretados, su rosado labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, entonces, como atrapado en una tormenta, Tim se acurrucó sobre él mismo, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo se estremece contra su piel cuando la polla comenzó a disparar la humedad sobre su pecho, el toque de ese calor en su piel, el semen del castaño empapando su polla calentándola aún más, encendió una mecha en la base de sus bolas; elevó las caderas de la cama, deslizándose a través del charco de excitación en un par de empujes desesperados en busca de su propia liberación, con la espalda arqueada su polla la sintió endurecer como nunca antes, sintió cada latido de su corazón rezumbando sobre su miembro, con un último empuje se sintió perder en un abismo orgásmico, su polla comenzando a disparar su semen duramente, decorando el pálido cuerpo encima suyo.

— Oh, Joder– Repitió el castaño, esta vez en voz más baja, esta vez realmente lo dijo como una oración y no un jadeo necesitado – Mierda Armie, dime que estás de acuerdo con lo que acabamos de hacer – La suave voz ahora suena como si se agrietara, como si sus emociones colgaran de una palabra equivocada o una mirada suya que lo pudiera romper en mil pedazos, aunque recién follado, con el pecho cubierto del jugo del niño que le gusta más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, no puede pensar en un solo problema.

– Estoy bien – Vio al niño entrecerrar los ojos con la duda escrita en su rostro, él se apresuró a añadir – No pánico inminente, lo prometo – Las líneas de tensión se derritieron de alrededor de los ojos soñadores, aunque mantuvo los rosados labios apretados en una línea; Timmy abandono su pecho, saliendo de encima suyo, tomó algunos pañuelos, para después entregarle algunos.

– ¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

* * *

Armie y él se frotaron uno contra el otro de nuevo bajo la llovizna de la ducha, en un ritmo menos desenfrenado, más suave, permitiéndose explorar con tranquilidad el cuerpo del otro, todo lleno de jabón y champú, risitas tranquilas, ya que técnicamente están en un lugar público.

Cuando regresaron su habitación, luego de secarse y meterse bajo las sabanas, comenzaron a ver la película, luego de un par de minutos encontró finalmente las agallas para hablar – Armie, escucha, no tenemos que ser abiertos acerca de esto en público.

El hombre no respondió de inmediato, en cambio, mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, donde los protagonistas pasean en bicicleta, por un pequeño pueblo bastante pintoresco ubicado en el norte de Italia.

– Eso es probablemente lo mejor – Creyó que el rubio dejaría las cosas así, tiene que preparase para entrar en una época difícil de folladas en privado y ser menos _amistosos_ en público, no es lo que él quiere, al menos no para siempre, pero se conformaría, por un tiempo si eso significa poder estar juntos.

— Sabes que me gustas mucho ¿verdad? – Armie chocó sus hombros juntos, fue lo más parecido a una propuesta de lo que esperaba — Pero necesito algo de tiempo, no quiero fingir que no nos conocemos, ni nada por el estilo, solo… – El rubio se encogió sus hombros como si estuviera tratando de protegerse a sí mismo – No estoy listo para ser una pareja totalmente pública en este momento, ¿Estas bien con eso?

— Seguro, quiero decir, sí, eso está bien – Trató de arreglar el lío de pensamientos y emociones que corren alrededor de su mente, Armie le gusta mucho, y eso simplemente le hace sentir que está volando sobre una nube esponjosa, pero su otra parte, la que está en contra de no ser una pareja libre, lo hace sentir como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies, no es como si hubiera estado esperando otra cosa y que el hombre a penas experimentado excediera a comportarse cariñoso en medio del campus.

– ¿Te importa si Kiernan lo sabe? – La verdad es que ella ya lo sabe, lo que lo hace sentirse un poco culpable por romper su acuerdo antes de que empezara.

— Realmente no, ella lo pueda saber – El encogimiento de hombros del rubio luce un poco forzado, pero no se movió, en su lugar, envolvió uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de sus hombros – Siempre y cuando no lo divulgue – Pare nervioso, pero aprecia que Armie esté tomando las cosas lo mejor que puede.

— Te prometo que guardará el secreto – En respuesta se presionó contra el costado del hombre – Oh… ya sabes, no tienes que pasar la noche aquí.

Podía sentir la sonrisa del hombre en la forma en que besó su mejilla – ¿Quieres decir que no me necesitas para abrazarte durante toda la noche? – Armie comenzó a reír entre dientes, él negó con la cabeza.

– No conozco a ningún par de hombres adultos que puedan dormir cómodamente en una cama individual – Su mirada se dirigió a la pared entre su cuarto y el de Armie – De todos modos, no estarás muy lejos.

— Sí – El hombre acarició su oído con la punta de la nariz – Estaré justo al lado.

* * *

Se sintió de repente muy despierto, la primera pregunta que llego a su mente, fue, que no está del todo seguro de que es la gran masa presionándolo hasta el borde de su cama y después se preguntó quién toca fuertemente su puerta; con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de que la forma a su lado es Armie, quien se había quedado dormido durante la película, la última sólo podía ser una sola persona.

– ¿Quién es? – Preguntó, aunque sospecha que es su mejor amiga.

— ¡Levántate y brilla, Estrellita! – Kiernan gritó a través de la puerta, entonces, para su horror, giró el picaporte y entró a su habitación.

— ¡Espera! – Se lanzó fuera de la cama, tomando una toalla que cuelga sobre su silla, acomodándola alrededor de sus caderas, se metió entre la puerta antes de que Kiernan pudiera obtener una visión de la belleza que es Armie Hammer dormido.

– Shh… – Se llevó el índice a los labios y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— Oh mi mierda, ¿está él ahí dentro? – Kiernan miró fijamente su puerta, como si tuviera visión de rayos X, el rebotó sobre la punta de sus pies.

– Mierda, ¿Es tan bueno con las caderas?

Presionó su mano sobre la boca de su amiga, tratando de contener la marea – Sí, y no es de tu incumbencia – Arrastró a la rubia por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto de baño – Escucha, tienes que guardar silencio acerca de esto – Observo a su amiga tratando de transmitir la gravedad de lo que está diciendo – Él no está listo para hacerlo público…

La puerta del baño se abrió y en enorme cuerpo de Armie entró a la habitación en nada más que la ropa interior que había utilizado la noche anterior, él asintió con la cabeza a Kiernan y luego sonrió le tímidamente antes de entrar en la cabina y empezar a orinar.

–Voy a irme, hasta luego, Armie – Kiernan dijo, pero sus ojos están muy abiertos e hizo un gesto con el dedo pulgar en su oreja y el dedo meñique hasta sus labios, pronunciando un l _lámame_.

— No tienes que irte – Armie dijo mientras tira de la cadena – Podríamos ir a desayunar, me he saltado la cena de anoche y estoy jodidamente muerto de hambre.

Nunca jamás había visto a Kiernan luciendo tan atemorizada como en ese momento, su amiga está de pie con la boca abierta y los ojos saltando de un lado a otro como si estuviera tratando de organizar un nuevo orden mundial.

– Um... sí, iba a ir a la cafetería en un rato ¿Quieren unirse? – Su amiga luce como si hubiera querido gesticular más palabras para él, pero Armie salió del cubículo a lavarse las manos, y Kiernan cerró la boca y sus manos cayeron de sus caderas a sus costados, el hombre hizo algunas gárgaras con el enjuague bucal y luego escupió en el lavabo.

– Claro, no te importa, ¿verdad Timmy? – Le dirigió una sonrisa, todo labios húmedos y una expresión tan dulce que le hace querer hincarse y chuparle la polla allí mismo.

— Nop, no me importa – No está seguro de si Armie trata de demostrarle algo por dejar su dormitorio juntos o si tiene miedo de regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones y averiguar lo que sucede después, no importa, porque el hombre es todo pavoneo, sonrisa y cabello despeinado, y no, no está corriendo y gritando lejos de él – Suena divertido — Se limitó a decir.

— Bien… – Kiernan miró a Armie y luego a él, con una expresión irónica – Amo el resplandor, pero esperaré en algún lugar que no sea un cuarto de baño ¿Nos vemos en el patio?

Arrastró su atención lejos de Armie – Sí – Le guiño a Kiernan – Sí, bajaremos en un segundo.

Cuando su amiga se fue, Armie tomó su mano tirando de él para acercarlos, comenzando un beso duro, introduciendo la lengua en su boca – Buenos días – El rubio frotó su erección mañanera en su cadera – Lo siento, capitalice tu cama entera.

— No hay problema – Estiró su mano hacia abajo y acarició el miembro a través de los boxers, se siente tan feliz que apenas puede ver con claridad – No fue tan apretado como lo había pensado – O tal vez fue simplemente que Armie se había sentido tan bien apretado contra su cuerpo en la cama que no le importó el reducido espacio.

— ¿Tenemos tiempo para divertirnos en la ducha antes de la reunión? – Armie no lo sujetó contra su cuerpo, en su lugar, se frota en su mano como un cachorro caliente.

— Claro que si bebe – Besó la mandíbula del hombre, donde su barba rubia empieza a crecer provocándole cosquillas en los labios, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que su rudo chico deportista probablemente tendría que afeitarse más de dos veces a la semana para mantenerse limpio – Incluso traje una toalla – Desabrochó la tela de su cintura y la arrojó en un rincón.

— Eewww, bruto, yo no lo usaré si lo dejas en el suelo – El rubio la levanto y la colgó en el toallero – Creí que te habían criado en New York no en un establo.

Resopló con una carcajada cuando empezó la ducha, se apresuró, no queriendo romper la burbuja perfecta de su relación, si deja al hombre fuera de su vista, le preocupa que se asustara y huyera.

– Vamos, el agua está perfecta – Asomo su cabeza fuera de la ducha mientras lucha por no observar demasiado para ver si el rubio lo sigue dentro, el pánico creció, y siente que de un momento a otro Armie se daría cuenta de que no es gay y saldría del cuarto de baño.

En lugar del portazo, escucho el crujido de la cortina de ducha y entonces el hombre está detrás de él, desnudo, todavía caliente por el sueño y su erección golpeó directamente en su pliegue, Armie lo envolvió con un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cadera.

— ¿No alterándote todavía? – Pregunto lo más tranquilo que pudo, mientras toma su gel de baño, tomo un poco en sus manos y enjabonó sus axilas para no olvidarlas más tarde, cuando el rubio y él estuvieran en el _deslizamiento_ con otro propósito.

— Para nada, estoy teniendo un montón de diversión – Una gruesa mano llegó a alrededor de su polla, su toque es lento y suave, como si no estuviera seguro de que él lo disfrutara, en respuesta echó hacía atrás la cabeza, apoyándose en el hombro de Armie.

– Me alegra – Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque en su interior, se preguntó si Armie todavía se divertiría una vez que dejaran las habitaciones diminutas de su refugio.

Enjabonó sus manos y llevándolas detrás de él, hasta el cuerpo más grande, deslizo sus manos arriba y debajo sobre el inicio del trasero apretado del rubio, incitando al hombre a follarse en la grieta de su trasero o tal vez empujarse entre sus muslos, golpeando contra el peso de sus bolas, quiere que Armie experimente todo lo que había que amar de un hombre, todo lo que nunca podría obtener de nuevo si cambiara de opinión, si ésta es su única vez juntos, quiere asegurarse de que Armie nunca lo olvide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten este capitulo, gracias por todo su apoyo a la historia y... solo falta uno más!!

El pecho de Armie se aprieta mientras camina por el campus, no está seguro de si actúa de manera diferente, y eso lo vuelve loco, cada pocos segundos, nota un destello sexy en los ojos brillantes verdes de Timmy y la manera en que se comporta, tan cómodo consigo mismo, tan cociente de lo hermoso que es, con sus esos perfectos rasgos finos y definidos, es mucho más preciosismo que varias chicas que conoce, cualquiera que viera a Timmy lo suficiente podría notar sus preferencias por los chicos; sus emociones cayeron en picada cuando se preguntó si las personas que lo observan casualmente pueden decir que él es _gay_.

En el momento en que Kiernan, Timmy y él se alinearon en el mostrador, el cual está casi vacío por ser tan temprano en un domingo por la mañana, siente como su corazón late en el interior de su garganta, es consciente de que intentan incluirlo en la conversación, pero su mente no es capaz de entender sobre lo que hablan, por lo que se limita a asentir con la cabeza y dar alguno que otro murmuro en acuerdo.

Si el niño se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo extraño, no hizo ningún comentario lo cual agradece infinitamente, de hecho, el castaño ha sido totalmente genial desde que salieron de la residencia, había guardado un montón de distancia entre ellos, pegándose más a la chica rubia, aunque aún no está seguro de si ha estado emitiendo una vibración _gay_ todo este tiempo y no es consciente de ello, ¿La chica que preparo su café puede imaginar que había eyaculado en el trasero del castaño a su lado esa mañana? No está seguro si es la misma persona o alguien completamente diferente para ser sincero no se siente como alguien diferente, quizás hay una vibra de alegría en su pecho, que es opacada por el hecho de no tener idea de si alguien más puede ver que paso la noche con un hombre.

— Hey, yo debería buscar ese libro para la clase de Guadagnino mientras estamos aquí – Timmy está sentado frente a su propio banquillo, dejó su café en el centro de la pequeña mesa, ya que los alimentos y bebidas no están permitidos dentro de la biblioteca – ¿Pueden cuidar mi café por un segundo? Iré por ese libro – Se lo dijo a ambos, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Nathaniel, como si Peter supiera que Chris estaba hecho un manojo de nervios como para también vigilar un capuchino.

— Claro – La chica lo despidió, mientras giraba hacía él dándole una mirada seductora, curiosamente, en lugar de incrementar su nerviosismo, el coqueteo torpe de Kiernan logro darle un poco de calma, la voz de la rubia es _pícara_ cuando continúo hablando – Vigilaré a tu chico – Tal vez sean sus nervios, pero se encontró riendo locamente del extraño coqueteo de Kiernan.

– Sí, Timmy nos vemos en un segundo – Fue la primera oración completa que dijo en voz alta desde que salieron de _DeJardin_.

— Genial – Timmy buscó su mirada por un segundo, pero luego se dio la vuelta para encaminarse al interior de las estanterías, él exhaló el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

— ¿Qué tal lo estas tomando? – Kiernan frunció los labios entre un sorbo a su moka, la frente se arrugo en una expresión inusualmente reflexiva cuando él no contestó – Oye, no es necesario saber cómo actuar, luego de la primera vez la mayoría tiene una tormenta de pensamientos.

— Estoy bien, realmente lo estoy – Trató de cruzar las piernas y lucir relajado, pero entonces se preocupó por dar un aspecto más… femenino, cambio su postura, colocando sus pies en el anillo de metal en la base de la mesa, dejando que el resto de sus piernas se acomodar a los lados, entonces, le preocupó estar mostrándole a Kiernan el contorno de su polla.

— Esta bien… Supongo – La chica levantó una ceja, observándolo cuidadosamente mover torpemente sus piernas – Te ves cómo alguien que lo está haciendo “bastante bien” – La vos es fría y sarcástica, él espera que su mirada de advertencia sea suficiente para callar a la chica, está bien con ella sabiendo acerca de Timmy y él, porque su niños castaño se lo pidió, pero no le permitiría mencionarlo en público como si fuera un chisme de corredor— No me importa si te comportas como una gran _hada_ del bosque con brillos en los ojos o como un _Daddy_ vestido cuero en motocicleta en plan de macho alfa, lo único que importa es que no utilices y luego deseches a Timmy – La rubio bajó la voz hasta que fue un susurro – Él prefiere tenerte en privado a no tener nada – La chica saco un documento de su carpeta y comenzó a esparcir las hojas en la mesa frente a él, hojeando cada página – Una vez aclarado el bienestar de la estrellita…. ¿Estás pensando en ir a la fiesta de Ronan el jueves? o conseguirás una noche de descanso de tus ruidosos amigos deportistas.

Él volvió a respirar mientras ríe suavemente, no tiene ninguna intención de lastimar al niño, solo necesita tiempo para ordenar su mente y descubrir cómo haría su siguiente movimiento – Ronan, probablemente… – Sus palabras se cortaron cuando vislumbro por el rabillo del ojo a Ashton, la cabeza del hombre está de espaldas hacia los lados como si hablara con alguien, sus brazos están llenos de libros.

El pánico creció en su interior, no tiene idea de que se supone que debe hacer pero termino por saltar de su asiento para esconderse detrás de una columna, cerró los ojos y repaso mentalmente una oración rápida, para que su amigo no se detuviera a comprar café, después de un minuto, se asomó por el borde de la estructura para asegurarse que Ash había seguido su camino hacia las cajas registradoras de la librería, pago por los libros, un momento más tarde, el hombre se dirigió a la puerta, él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sólo cuando volvió a mirar hacía la mesa atrapó la expresión exasperada de Kiernan, sus hombros cayeron en derrota mientras se acerca a su silla y vuelve a sentarse.

– Sólo actuó como un fenómeno total, ¿cierto? – Kiernan dio unas palmaditas en la mesa, como si quisiera golpear su mano, pero no se atrevió.

– Sí, fue bastante gracioso en realidad…. Verte saltar y esconderte como una cucaracha.

— Yo… – Le preocupa que pueda decir algo desagradable contra la chica, pero no es esa clase de persona, en lugar de arremeter, negó con la cabeza aceptando su propia estupidez alimentada con su nerviosismo, espera que Timmy no vuelva tan pronto y lo vea romperse con Kiernan – Esto es tan jodidamente duro.

La chica suspiró – No puedo ni siquiera imaginarlo.

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó, observándola a los ojos sorprendido, esperaba que la chica se burlara de él, o al menos reclamar por su mierda y por no lograr vencer su paranoia, lo último que hubiera esperado es comprensión.

— Dije, que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar por lo que estás pasando, debe apestar por completo – La rubia le dio una suave sonrisa con su labio rojizo arqueado hacia arriba – Pero este es el momento en que consideras cómo se habría sentido Timmy si hubiera estado aquí.

Su corazón que ha sentido en la garganta toda la mañana cayó justo en su pecho con un duro golpe, joder, Timmy se sentiría como una mierda – No voy a hacerle eso – Respondió con seguridad, la chica hizo dibujo una mínima sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo de su café.

– Eso espero Hammer, eso espero.

* * *

Tocó suavemente a la puerta, pero no esperó a que Nick atendiera antes de abrir él mismo.

— Hey, Armie – Nick lo saludo desde la cama, con el pecho descubierto y las mantas en la cintura, pero completamente despierto, obviamente, ya que se aferra a su teléfono en la mano, con los pulgares listos para comenzar a teclear mensajes – ¿En dónde terminaste anoche?

— Bueno… – Respiró profundamente cuando entró en la habitación, este es el primer paso, tal vez el único paso en un largo tiempo, joder, no tiene intención de decirle a su familia nunca, en cuanto al resto del equipo, son chicos geniales, pero no le preocupa perder su respeto si con ello consigue un poco de estabilidad para Timmy – Es algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo – Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación.

— Claro, hombre ¿Qué pasa? – Su amigo se sentó en la cama, el tiende a representar el papel del deportista tonto, pero él siempre lo sintió como un hombre estable de buenas estrategias y un buen consejero cuando el partido comienza a complicarse, de una manera en que el resto de los chicos del equipo no lo son.

— Yo… – _Mierda_ , no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo decirlo, no sabe por dónde empezar, así que le pareció lógico decir la cosa más simple y verdadera que paso por su mente – Yo tenía una cita.

— No te preocupes – Nick se encogió de hombros, antes de que sus nervios lo destrozaran y se arrepintiera profundamente de lo que está por confesar, se apresuró a agregar. 

– Con un hombre – Nick parpadeó con confusión, su mandíbula duramente presionada, pero no está seguro si debe a la rabia, o simplemente es un reflejo de la mente que procesa sus palabras.

– Está bien, no es como si pasara toda la noche preguntándome cuando vendrías – Nick dijo tan casualmente que se preguntó si el hombre lo había escuchado bien.

— Oh… bueno – Detuvo abruptamente su andar, mientras frota en nudo de estrés que se había formado en la parte posterior de su cuello – Simplemente no se lo digas a los otros chicos, yo… yo sé que serían unos imbéciles al respecto.

— No estoy tan seguro de eso – Su amigo se encogió de hombros, él levantó ambas manos.

– Sé cómo son – No pretendió sonar tan enojado como lo hizo, pero no puede evitar la frustración presionando en su mente.

— Armie – Nick se levantó, mostrando sus pantalones de pijama ridículamente coloridos – Te prometo que cuando les digas, no será tan malo como lo piensas.

— ¿En serio? – Él entrecerró sus ojos, mientras su voz suena sarcástica – ¿ _Maricón_ esto y _rarito_ eso? Ya sabes cómo son.

— Armie… – Nick caminó, colocando una mano en su hombro, su amigo no es tan grande como para ser un jugador de fútbol, pero es jodidamente ágil, escabulléndose por la ofensiva, corriendo hasta medio campo.

– Lo hacen solo porque no saben que eres gay.

– Yo no… – Comenzó a murmurar, pero no se molestó en continuar.

—S í, como sea – Nick rodó los ojos – Mi punto es que no van a arriesgarse a la expulsión solo por tirar mierda al mariscal de campo del equipo – Frotó oscamente su creciente barba, mientras su mente comienza a considerar cada una de las palabras de su amigo – Ellos dicen mierda, porque no lo saben.

— Bueno… – Pensó al respecto, sobre todas las posibles formas en que sus compañeros de equipo podrían comportarse, su amigo está en lo cierto, aunque eso no le hizo sentir mucho mejor – Supongo que podría reportarlos o darles alguna advertencia con el entrenador… Si quisiera – La verdad es, que lo único que quiere es que sus amigos no ofendan o en el peor de los escenarios, golpeen a Timmy, él podría manejar toda esa estupidez, pero no quiere más mierda para el niño, simplemente espera que su equipo se comporte y no les importe a quien toma de la mano por el campus; Nick le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

– Sí, lo sé, probable no estarías esperando reportarlos, a menos claro, que se metan con tu chico – Nick le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo – Oye, sabes que no me importa, ¿cierto?, tampoco lo hará para Ashton, joder, Tyler estaría emocionado esperando a que lo presentes, incluso podría pedirle a Jacqueline que le reserve a tu chico un lugar en _la banca de las novias._

Sintió temblar sus labios, y su corazón a todo galope contra su pecho, mierda, no sabía lo mucho que necesita la aprobación de sus amigos, hasta que sintió su nariz y ojos calientes, la idea de Timmy sentado al lado de Jacqui durante el partido junto con el resto de las novias del equipo le provoca una extraña sensación de ansiedad, no está seguro de estar listo para dar ese paso tan… público y de si Timmy estuviera bien con eso – Sé que ustedes están bien.

— El resto del equipo en su mayoría, lo estarán, ellos tienen respeto por ti.

— Supongo.

— Aunque, quizás no sea bueno que esperes que las cosas continúen como antes, ellos tendrán una reacción, y quizás no sean todo mejores amigos de nuevo.

— Lo sé – Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, el problema no es que el equipo lo enfrentase a la cara, ni siquiera le importaría devolverle algunos golpes a Josh, el problema es que ellos podrían alejarse, eso sería un problema durante los entrenamientos y los partidos, no quiere perder la comunicación con el equipo – Es una mierda.

— Bueno – Nick cayó de vuelta a la cama, recogiendo su teléfono – Bienvenido a la vida, amigo.

* * *

— Dios, ¿qué te pasó? – Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Armie en su habitación, los anchos hombros del hombre se desplomaron, las facciones del rostro llenas de tensión, se ve más cansado de lo que él ha visto antes, incluso después de un mal partido – ¿Estás bien?

— Sí – El rubio se dejó caer cayó de bruces sobre su cama – Me pregunto si podría conseguir una repetición de este día - Se sentó a su lado, sobre en el borde de la cama, coloco cuidadosamente una mano sobre la espalda de Armie, está húmedo, como si acabara de salir de una ducha, pero su cuerpo es una bola de tensión, sus músculos tan anudados que puede sentir cómo se amontonan a través de su camisa.

– ¿Problemas en la práctica de fútbol?

— No precisamente – En un momento de comprensión, supo cual había sido el problema, Armie acababa de experimentar su primer día después de saber a ciencia cierta que es gay, frente a todo su equipo como testigo, sintió como su pecho se contrae en simpatía.

– Oye – Dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda del rubio – Va a ser más fácil con el tiempo, lo prometo – Lo vio echarse a reír, colocando la cabeza sobre su almohada.

– Joder, eso espero, no puedo imaginarlo cada vez más difícil – Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se inclina para depositar besos cortos y suaves sobre el cuello grueso aun húmedo.

– No te preocupes por eso, no hay nadie aquí ahora, solo nosotros – Armie dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, mientras lo siente relajarse un poco bajo sus labios, se separó un poco solo para comenzar a frotar sus pulgares en los músculos, a lo largo de la ancha espalda.

— Joder, eso se siente bien – Los largos brazos se extendieron sobre la cabellera rubia, lo que le permitió masajear sus omóplatos con mayor libertad.

— Eso es bueno – Ama la sensación de sentir al hombre bajo sus manos, todavía no termina de creer que esta _cosa_ perfecta entre ellos tenga un futuro, sin embargo, Armie volvió a él, incluso golpeado, perdido y confundido, llego a su puerta llamándolo, encontrando consuelo en su cama, en lugar de correr de vuelta a su antigua vida, eso fue un largo camino hacia apaciguar sus nervios, sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta apretando cada tanto la piel bronceada del hombre, incitando a quitarla totalmente.

– Oye, déjame hacer eso – Armie trabajo sobre su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su pecho poblado con vellos.

— ¿Quieres quitarte los pantalones también? – Preguntó inocentemente mientras acomodaba uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

— Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que tratas de desnudarme – El rubio sonrió, pero hizo lo que le sugirió, quitándose los pantalones y ropa interior.

Sólo tuvo un momento para admirar la enorme estructura sexy, de Armie antes de que rodara sobre su vientre – Estoy esperando un masaje real aquí, será mejor que no esperes conseguir un poco de sexo.

— ¡Joder Golf! Me has descubierto, y yo que pensaba que no eras más que un deportista tonto – Hizo cosquillas a los costados del hombre justo sobre sus costillas, pero antes de que pudiera tomar represalias, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las musculosas caderas, apretando las palmas de sus manos junto a la columna vertebral del rubio.

— Listillo – Las palabras de Armie se ahogaron en un gemido, convirtiéndose en líquido bajo su toque – Joder, realmente eres bueno en eso.

Dios, la visión de toda esa piel desnuda en su cama, lo tienta con tanta fuerza que su polla comienza a sentirse atrapada en sus calzoncillos, en un momento de audacia abrió la bragueta de su pantalón, dando más espacio a su ahora duro miembro, trató de sonar lo menos caliente de lo que se siente – Me alegro que te guste.

— ¿Hey, Timmy? – El nerviosismo en la voz de Armie lo hizo tensarse.

– ¿Sí? – Forzó a sus manos a seguir trabajando, amasando la amplia espalda, descendiendo lentamente hasta presionar los globos tensos del duro trasero entre sus manos.

— Le dije a Nick – Su cuerpo se congeló al segundo, pero se obligó a recuperarse rápidamente, frotando profundo y duro sobre los glúteos, para después ir tras los muslos manteniendo un toque firme pero lento, seguramente deben estar doloridos por la práctica, él lo sabe, Armie se lo había dicho a través de la pared, el grado de tensión al que pueden llegar sus músculos después de la práctica, es doloroso.

— Y… ¿Cómo fue eso? – Pregunto cautelosamente, quiere ser feliz porque el hombre le había contado a su mejor amigo sobre su relación, sin embargo, está más preocupado por el rumbo que la conversación pudiera haber tomado.

— Fue genial – La forma en Armie lo dijo fue ligera, pero sabe que hay más en esa historia — Sus padres son muy liberales, Ashton y Tyler también fueron geniales, Tyler incluso esta deseando que asistas a alguno de los partidos en la _banca de las novias_ , al lado de Jacquie, su novia, ninguno parecía enojado o molesto, realmente – Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente ante la visión, de él sentado junto a un montón de chicas ruidosas con carteles llenos de brillos, utilizando los jerseys de sus novios, todos esos pensamientos de difuminaron antes el tono melancólico de Armie – Es sólo que... Bueno, las cosas serán diferentes con el resto del equipo – Lo escucho aclararse la garganta antes de continuar – Me refiero a que _serían_ diferentes, si todos ellos supieran – Tragó la tristeza que brotó en su pecho, quiere tomar toda la tristeza de Armie, para hacer todo este bien, deseo poder proyectar la vida del hombre más adelante en el futuro hasta el lugar exacto donde se sienta bien y resuelto.

– Lamento que las cosas puedan mantenerse igual – Respondió con tristeza, mientras le daba una suave palmada al grueso muslo,

– Ojalá pudiera – Presionó un beso en una nalga de Armie, había pretendido ser coqueto, pero el rubio se quedó sin aliento en un suspiro.

— Lo siento, no quise ser extraño – Trato de volver a su masaje, pero las caderas debajo suyo se movieron en algo que parecía un meneo.

— No importa – La forma en que lo dijo fue ronca y mucho menos triste de lo que había sonado antes.

— ¿En serio? – Puso tanta sonrisa en su voz como pudo reunir, lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios se encontraron a una pulgada de distancia de la otra mejilla del hombre, sintió como el cuerpo se tensa con anticipación, queriendo mantener el momento, bajó su rostro suavemente, hasta que presiono sus labios sobre en el surco donde la mejilla se une con el músculo fuerte de sus muslos.

— Mmmm… Joder – Las caderas se empujaron hacia delante contra la cama, su cabeza se levanto para estudiar la extensión de piel bronceada frente a él, sus ojos vagaron desde la parte baja de la gruesa espalda hasta la inmersión de las rodillas, desea cada parte del hombre, pero la parte posterior de Armie es como una obra de arte erótica.

– ¿Te gusta? – Sus labios recorrieron la poca distancia de la tierna carne, donde las curvas inferiores del trasero, se conectan con el pliegue de cada mejilla, huele increíble en ese lugar, como una mezcla de jabón, sudor, hierba y tierra; de manera casi imperceptiblemente el hombre empujo sus piernas, separándolas ligeramente, otorgándole el espacio suficiente para poder introducir su lengua en la base de las bolas, comenzó con suaves lamidas disfrutando de la suavidad la carne.

— Santa mierda – Armie se removió, pero esta vez, cuando se empujó de manera irregular, no pudo ocultar la forma en que trata de abrir sus piernas más ampliamente.

Lo provoco arrastrando sus dientes sobre la piel sensible, alternando con pequeños chupetones antes de re organizarse sobre el enorme cuerpo, dándole al hombre una excusa para extender sus muslos ampliamente, aprovecho el movimiento para adoptar una nueva postura y poder trazar un nuevo camino con su dedo índice, desde la parte central de la espalda hasta la parte baja en la unión de su trasero, por todo lo largo de la grita, dando pequeños golpecitos sobre la entrada, escuchó los jadeos bajos de Armie, observando la tensión en su cuerpo, y aunque siente su polla jodidamente rígida como para doler, no puede pensar en nada mejor en este momento que hacer gritar a Armie de placer.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra platica del otro día? – La voz es un suave susurró que apenas logro captar –... ¿sobre lamer?

— ¿Sí? – Se deslizó más abajo en la cama, consiguiendo que su rostro estuviera más cerca del objeto de su deseo, acomodo su polla de manera que pudiera restregarse sobre su colcha, sus manos sostuvieron cada glúteo, los amaso entre sus dedos, comprobado la suavidad de la piel y la dureza de los músculos, apenas caben en sus manos, el mejor trasero que hubiera tenido antes, dio un beso a cada nalga antes de separarlas, dejando expuesta la bonita y virgen entrada que lo espera, incluso puede verla contraerse con anticipación. 

— Por favor – La vos del hombre es casi un ruego – Me estás matando – Sonrió ampliamente, un profundo sentido de poder y satisfacción amenazó con abrumarlo.

– Que impaciente Golf – Regañó dando una suave palmada a su trasero, para después volver a sostenerlo, su boca esta echa agua ante la preciosa vista de Armie entregándose a él, se inclino colocando la punta de su lengua sobre el borde apretado.

Armie dejó escapar un bufido agudo de placer, levantando las caderas una fracción, casi como se tratara de una ofrenda para su degustación, respondió con un gruñido de apreciación, zambulléndose, lamiendo, presionando, forzando al rubio a abrirse para él, sabe que Armie no está acostumbrado a ello, y podría resultarle incómodo tener algo en su interior, pero no es como si pudiera lastimarlo seriamente con su boca, además la manera en la que el hombre se retuerce y gime es demasiado bueno, demasiado lascivo.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar o preguntar si se siente bien, comenzó a forzar la punta de sus dedos junto con su lengua, la forma en que la entrada se contrae apretando a su alrededor, para después relajarse por un par de segundos, sólo para volver a tensarse y negarle la entrada, entonces, Armie molió sus caderas contra la cama, como si estuviera en el borde, su entrada se contrajo una vez más, para después abrirse, sus dedos por completo.

— Oh... mierda – La enorme espalda se arqueo empujando su pecho contra la cama, no quiere parar nunca, quiere tomar el lubricante de su cajón, y volverlo agradable, tomarse su tiempo en abrir el interior, hacer que Armie disfrutara del placer que su trasero puede otorgarle, darle un orgasmo que no pudiera olvidar fácilmente, las paredes internas apretaron sus dedos con necesidad, incitándolo a ir más profundo en si interior, apremio empujando las yemas contra su punto bueno, deteniéndose unos momentos a dar suaves golpeteos contra los cúmulos de nervios de la próstata alimentando su necesidad y placer — Joder si…

— No has llegado todavía, ¿Cierto? – Se divierte un poco ante las maldiciones del hombre, está un poco más que satisfecho de sí mismo ante el cuerpo desorganizado frente suyo, todo cubierto de un brillo de sudor mientas lucha por respirar, le dio un momento al hombre antes de continuar con una digitación suave.

— No, pero estoy muy cerca, sin embargo – Armie lo miro por encima del hombro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas de los ojos dilatadas con éxtasis, Dios, no quiere que salga nunca de su cama – Quiero que me folles.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su mente ante esas palabras, Armie todavía no está listo, con esa follada no ganarían una medalla al mérito gay, pero, él también lo anhela, poder enterrarse profundamente en él, y brindarle todo el placer posible, antes de que su mente comenzara a razonar, estaba empujando sus pantalones y ropa interior al suelo.

– Dame un segundo. – Se levantó de su posición, inclinándose hacia delante, llegando más allá de la cabeza de Armie, para abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, le tomo un poco más de tiempo obtener su lubricante con base de silicona, hace mucho que había dejado de tener sexo, y la había guardado contra la pared trasera del cajón.

— Dios mío, necesitas organizar mejor tus cosas – Armie bromeo, pero su expresión se volvió nerviosa cuando lo vio sacar un condón.

— Oye – Tiró el envoltorio en la cama junto a la botella pequeña. Se acercó al rubio por un beso, su boca es cálida y salada, mientras su lengua ansiosa y exigente, pudo saborear los gemidos del hombre cada vez que mordisqueaba sus labios; cuando finalmente se apartó, presionó sus frentes juntas y susurró sobre los labios maltratados – Tómalo con calma, no tenemos que hacer nada que no te guste ¿De acuerdo? – Él asintió con la cabeza, el suave cabello rubio rozo contra su rostro provocándole suaves cosquillas.

– ¿Serás gentil conmigo? – El hombre curvo los labios en una sonrisa juguetona para después apoyar el rostro sobre la almohada, él soltó una risita.

– Listillo – Trazo un camino de besos por encima del hombro, descendiendo por la espina dorsal, deteniéndose un momento a mordisquear esos hoyuelos perfectos que coronan las anchas caderas.

Trató de ser casual y abrir la botella con una mano mientras se empuja entre las piernas de Armie, pero el sello de plástico es demasiado duro y no tuvo más opción que recurrir a morder la parte superior con sus dientes.

— ¿Tienes problemas? – La broma del hombre tenía un toque de sexi impaciencia.

— No – Dio un pequeño saltito con anticipación cuando el sello se rompió, tomo una cantidad considerable de lubricante y la extendió sobre sus dedos.

Deslizó nuevamente uno de sus dedos en la apertura del hombre y, luego, con poco más de resistencia, logro introducir el segundo, Armie había estado conteniendo la respiración, pero cuando su tercer dedo entro, la dejó escapar con sonido entre un gemido y quejido, mientras sus caderas volvían a follar sobre su cama, empujándose contra sus dedos, tomándolos más haya de sus nudillos — No está mal, ¿cierto nene? – Saco con cuidado sus dedos, tomando un momento para volver sumergirlos dentro de apretado cuerpo, añadiendo un pequeño giro en busca del lugar que sabe ara ver estrellas a Armie, su interior se siente increíblemente agradable, resbaladizo, caliente y apretado, demasiado apretado, no puede imaginar cómo la pequeña entrada lograría recibir a su polla— ¿Pensarás que estoy loco si digo que te sientes increíble? – La risa del rubio fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, las caderas se empujaron una vez más contra sus dedos, instando a un toque más profundo y más duro, forzó la punta de un cuarto dedo mientras buscaba cualquier signo de dolor, o alguna reacción de que es demasiado, el cuerpo debajo suyo se estremeció y jadeó, pero en ningún momento se le pidió parar.

— Te quiero – La voz tan pequeña y necesitada que sabe que le daría a Armie cualquier cosa del mundo que quisiera.

— Yo también te quiero nene – Abrió el condón rodándolo sobre su polla adolorida, tomo una buena cantidad de lubricante esparciéndolo por su longitud, unió su pecho a la musculosa espalda, amando la sensación de sus cuerpos presionados juntos, sin nada que se interpusiera, solo piel caliente y el olor de su sudor; su miembro se presionó en la hendidura del trasero, mientras su mano se desliza por la cadera hasta llegar al frente entre su cama y el cálido cuerpo, tomo en un puño la polla dura y caliente, Armie empujó las caderas contra su mano, bombeándose así mismo en su agarre — Podría correrme así en un segundo – No tiene necesidad ya que su polla se empujaba deliciosamente en la hendidura del trasero del hombre, las mejillas firmes acunando su dureza frotando se duramente contra él hasta sentir la húmeda entrada contra la punta de su miembro, está a un centímetro del orgasmo, el resto de sus sentidos son embriagados con los gemidos, y el aroma del rubio.

— Yo quiero – Armie golpeo fuertemente sus caderas contra su puño, su pliegue llevándolo a la locura cuando logro tomar un par de milímetros de la cabeza de su polla, contrayéndose sobre él como si intentara tomarlo.

– Espera un poco nene – Apretó la base del miembro del hombre para ayudar a contenerlo, para después soltarlo, apoyo la mano en su cama utilizándola como soporte para poder levantarse un par de centímetros; tomo su propia polla con la mano opuesta y la posiciono en la entrada de Armie, buscando comodidad, dio un par de golpecitos al fruncido con la cabeza de su polla, incitándolo a abrirse para él, el rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro – ¿Listo?

— Joder…Si... – La voz salió en un gruñido ronco, dándole la aprobación que buscaba, uso su mano más que sus caderas para empujar, forzando la cabeza de su polla en la maltratada entrada, manteniendo el ángulo que había tomado con sus dedos, donde Armie lo había disfrutado más que con su lengua.

— Espera – Armie se congeló, él se detuvo enseguida por lo que le parecieron horas – Sólo... Dame… vamos – Presionó nuevamente, el caliente interior se apretó alrededor de su polla estrujándolo duramente, soltó un gemido ante la bruma de placer, su dureza punzando por ir más profundo, se siente en el jodido paraíso, continúo enterrándose en la húmeda estrechez firmemente hasta que Armie logró un fuerte gruñido, se detuvo un momento dándole espacio para adaptarse antes de continuar su camino dando pequeños empujes, su polla vibro mientras su placer le recorre la piel ­– Mierda… detente – Detuvo sus empujes y salió tan rápido como pudo de su interior, mientras el rubio aullaba una sarta de maldiciones – Hijo de puta eso es... Joder… No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eres libre de venir y gritarme aunque, guarde lo mejor para el final.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis bellas personas, llegamos a la culminación de esta linda historia, un poco tarde, pero mi vida se apuesto loca en las ultimas semanas, espero que les guste el final y lo disfruten mucho, gracias todos y todas por todo su apoyo!! saben que los llevo en el corazón y quiero aprovecha, para dedicarle este capitulo a Pao, Delfi y Lety, quienes son las personas que me presionaron... ligeramente cuando fue necesario, además de mostrarme siempre su gran amor por la historia y motivarme a seguir adelante! ahora si, no me pondré más sentimental y lo dejare disfrutar !

Gracias a Delfi por la portada para está historia, me a encantado !

* * *

— Tranquilo nene... Está bien – Sabe que intentar tocar fondo rara vez salen bien en la primera vez que un chico recibe su primera polla, volviendo a retomar donde lo habían dejado, envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla semi dura del rubio, dándole pequeños tirones cariñosos – Oye, he escuchado que es genial que una vez que tienes un poco de práctica – Estiró su cuello para besar la mejilla del hombre, sorprendido al sentir la humedad en la cálida piel – Oh, bebé, lo siento mucho … – Había estado demasiado caliente para dejar de empujar dentro, como para notar la incomodidad que inundo su cuerpo — Lo siento mucho si te hice daño.

El hombre ladeó el rostro, buscando unir sus labios en un tierno beso al que correspondió cariñosamente – No es tu culpa que duela – Con una inhalación profunda, las gruesas caderas iniciaron suaves envistes a través de su puño la polla comenzó a endurecerse nuevamente bajo su toque, el trasero de Armie se empujó sobre su miembro animándolo a frotarse en la grieta de su culo, tranquilo porque el rubio estuviera bien, comenzó a trabajar con mayor velocidad los bombeos de su puño, deteniéndose solo para masajear con su pulgar la abertura del glande.

– Vamos, tengo una idea – Dio la vuelta sobre su costado llevando a Armie consigo de tal manera que quedaran en la posición de _cuchara_ , sin dejar de bombear la polla en su mano se deslizó un par de centímetros hacía abajo, hasta que su miembro se colocó sobre la pequeña entrada.

—Timmy... no sé.

— Tranquilo, no intentare entrar de nuevo – Su mano húmeda de presemen y lubricante sobo la longitud, enmarcando las venas gordas que comenzaron a sobresalir de la caliente carne, sus dedos jugaron con la punta tirando lentamente de ella para volver a sobar por toda la extensión, al tiempo que mantiene un balanceo constante contra el apretado agujero con la punta de su polla, no empujó o presionó, sólo se mantuvo en firmes roces.

Puede ver como nerviosismo permanece en Armie cuando asiente, pero con el siguiente golpe de su mano, el grande cuerpo logra relajarse contra su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que la cabeza de su polla logre entrar un par de milímetros en el apretado trasero, le toma toda su fuerza de voluntad no seguir empujando hacia el calor del húmedo agujero, en cambio movió sus caderas para que la cabeza de su polla continuara balanceándose sobre la entrada— Joder, me estás matando – Armie dijo por segunda vez en la noche, haciéndole sonreír hasta las orejas.

Incluso si no puede follar con el hombre está noche, realmente no le importa, esto es más que bueno, con la vista del rubio deshecho entre sus brazos, todo necesitado y caliente, con el culo machacándose contra su longitud, siente como la polla de Armie comienza a punzar y contraerse en su puño, le dio una estocada limpia antes de presionar duramente alrededor de la base, asegurándose que aún no llegara.

– Sólo un poco más, nene – Mientras el hombre gime con desesperación, volvió a apretar un centímetro más profundo dentro de su agujeró, puede sentir como el anillo de músculos cede ante su longitud estirándose sobre su polla — Mierda, yo...

Sintió el momento exacto en el hombre tragó aire, derritiéndose en sus brazos, fue entonces cuando bombeó el menor empuje hacia arriba y luego sintió como el éxtasis rebota en el cuerpo de Armie, succionando la cabeza de su polla en su interior, todo el cuerpo permanece inerte a excepción de su polla, que palpita como si fuera a estallar en su agarre.

— Por favor Timmy… – Susurró suavemente – Dios mío, es demasiado, tengo que venirme...

Quiere ceder, hacer todo lo que Armie quiera, pero un pequeño impulso le dijo que sería mejor para ambos, si lo empuja un poco más – En un segundo nene, sólo dame tres embestidas, ¿está bien?

El rubio se escuchaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar cuando le respondió – Bien – Él deposito un cariñoso beso sobre su hombro como agradecimiento.

El cuerpo se estremeció cuando su puño salió casi todo el camino, entonces se arqueo cuando se deslizó hasta la empuñadura — Uno – Sosteniéndolo profundamente, su propia longitud está siendo estrangulada en el culo apretado, quiere venirse tan mal, hundirse en el apretado agujero de Armie y llenar el condón con su esperma, pero sabe que eso no sucedería no cree que el hombre pueda soportar otro intento, así que se dedicó a disfrutar la sensación que le provoca el temblor del enorme cuerpo, deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás, saliendo de ese torturoso calor en un largo camino antes de empujarse parcialmente una vez más — Dos – Armie jadeó, el sonido colgado entre placer y dolor, su polla palpitando gruesa y fuerte en su mano, el goteo en una fuente interminable de pre semen, el rubio se estremeció cuando se retiró por tercera vez, pero dio la más mínima inclinación de cabeza antes de que se clavara en él, esta vez un poco más duro y áspero — Tres… – Besó la mejilla de Armie con delicadeza mientras siente como su orgasmo está tan cerca que puede probarlo – Vamos, nene – Acarició la polla duramente, con tirones seguros y rápidos, el hombre se estremeció balbuceando una corriente de _Mierda, mierda, mierda_... Entonces él se contoneó en sus brazos, mientras su polla dispara una fuente de esperma sobre su puño.

Había escuchado que cuando un chico eyaculaba, su culo aprieta fuertemente la polla en su interior, pero no había estado preparado para el éxtasis deslumbrante que lo embargo, su polla late llena, sólo disparando a borbotones hacia fuera de la calidez que le bañaba dentro de condón, por un momento se preguntó seriamente si alguna vez dejaría de venirse, mientras Armie está allí con él, sujetando su brazo, su voz un embrollo de gemidos y gritos.

En el momento en que pensó retirarse, el rubio había terminado de disparar, sabe que todo podría volverse incómodo – Armie – Acarició el brazo suavemente sin querer perder el contacto – Me moveré de nuevo – Trató de sonar tan tranquilo y seguro como le es posible, a sabiendas que el hombre se sentiría aún más incómodo si comienza a hacer un alboroto de nervios – Trata de relajarte, y terminará antes que te enteres; agarró el condón alrededor de su base y deslizó sus caderas hacia atrás, Armie se estremeció, pero no tan malo como lo había hecho por primera vez – ¿Estás bien? – Rápidamente ató el condón y lo arrojó al bote de basura bajo su escritorio; su cama es un desastre, pero por suerte tiene un segundo conjunto de sábanas que utilizarían para pasar la noche, cuando Armie no le contestó, coloco una mano sobre su hombro tratando de llamar su atención, pero al ver como los profundos ojos azules rehuyeron a su mirada y la mandíbula se apretó duramente, supo que lo arruino a lo grande – Oh… – Quiere llamar a Armie nene, cariño o bebé, pero no quería joder más las cosas – Hombre, yo lo siento.

Armie lo agarró del brazo arrastrándolo suavemente alrededor de sus caderas como si se tratase de una manta, su palma se instala sobre el duro vientre sintiéndolo temblar completamente, pero no está seguro si se debe a la ira, tristeza, miedo o algo más, intenta confortarlo con masajes circulares sobre toda la piel que puede alcanzar desde su posición – Dios, eso fue…– Un jadeo interrumpió las palabas, para luego escuchar un suave sollozo, joder nunca quiso lastimar a Armie – Eso fue lo más jodidamente asombroso que haya pasado en mi vida.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras su rosto se inclina presionando su frente sudorosa contra el hombro del rubio, Dios, ama tanto a este hombre que siente como si su pecho pudiera explotar en cualquier momento – Es bueno saberlo, porque tú eres la persona más jodidamente asombrosa que haya tenido en mi vida – Tiró del hombre más cerca, sin querer forzar el contacto visual aún, sus sentimientos se sienten demasiado crudos, demasiado sensibles para poder hacer frente al par de zafiros de Armie, pero eso está bien, puede sentir al hombre removerse contra él hasta apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y tratar de envolverse en su delgado cuerpo – ¿Quieres una ducha?

— Sí – Su estómago rebotó con su sonrisa cuando Armie miró hacia arriba, finalmente, reuniéndose con su mirada, el bronceado rostro está enrojecido y brillante por el sudor mientras una sonrisa baila en la húmeda boca – Sí, suena como un buen plan.

* * *

Armie había visto a los chicos de la fraternidad a la que pertenece Timmy en el campus, la mayoría de ellos son bastante agradables y discretos, sin embargo, tiene que admitir, que cuando el niño abrió la puerta y dirigió el camino hacia el amplio salón de entrada de la casa, mantenía una especie de expectativa de que al menos vería a un par de chicos usar tangas con diseños extravagantes, en cambio, encontró una amplia gama de personas en torno a su edad, usando ropa formal, bebiendo champán y comiendo bocadillos finos, como los que su padre solía dar en sus reuniones de negocios – Umm... ¿Timmy? – Aun no se siente listo para tomar la mano de su novio, pero no tampoco está preparado para deambular solo por la fiesta – ¿Hay algún tipo de código de vestimenta del que olvidaste hablarme?

El niño lo vio sobre su hombro y se encogió de hombros – Es la fiesta anual de Blanco y Negro, pero Henry me dijo que el código de vestimenta es opcional.

— No parece opcional – Pero incluso mientras lo dice, vio a un grupo de chicos vestidos como él, usando un jerseys y jeans, se preguntó si Tim le dejaría ir con ese grupo, su chico parecía tan discordante a él, con una bonita chaqueta de terciopelo negro sobre una camisa blanca y pantalones a cuadros blanco y negro, pero los dirigió directamente hacia Kiernan, que habla con un chico senior, no tan alto como él, pero sí más corpulento.

— Hola Kier, hey, Henry – Tim levantó la mano en señal de saludo, para después retroceder un paso y estirar su brazo como si fuera a tomar su mano, pero se detuvo en el último segundo – él es mi novi… ¡vecino!.. sí, eso mi vecino de al lado, Armie.

— Hola, chicos – Asintió con la cabeza torpemente, sabe que Kiernan conoce lo que hay entre Timmy y él, pero no está seguro de sí ese chico Henry había oído hablar de ellos, poco a poco se acostumbra a la idea de que la gente comience a saberlo, no quiere decirle a todo el mundo, y ciertamente aún no está preparado para cualquier muestra de afecto en público, pero había llegado a darse cuenta que sería más problemático intentar mantener su relación en secreto, de lo que sería tratar de actuar de manera normal con Timmy – Um... agradable lugar – Piensa que Henry es uno de los líderes de la fraternidad, ya que lleva un traje con corbata.

— Gracias – El hombre le sonrió cálidamente, le transmite la misma clase de energía tranquila que Nick tiene, como si supiera quién es él y no le importara ni una mierda la opinión de alguien más, Henry le agrada desde ya— Estoy tratando de recuperar a nuestros chicos favoritos como líderes – Henry echó un brazo alrededor de Kiernan y el otro alrededor de Timmy, aplastando sus cabezas como un hermano mayor.

— Y te dije – La chica rubia frunció el ceño, empujando a Henry a un lado – Que estoy pensando en ello.

Con un bufido, el hombre libero a Tim de su agarre – Creo que ustedes, no quieren tener que trabajar en la instalación y limpieza – Henry les dio una mirada severa – Y tú – Señaló a su novio – Puedo verte postulando para un cargo uno de estos días – Cuando los ojos de Timmy se abrieron en estado de shock, y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse, el hombre agrego – Una de las oficinas está en busca de un nuevo secretario, y es sólo un paso de allí al candidato de la vicepresidencia ... toda esa mierda se ve muy bien en un currículum, por no hablar de los contactos que podrías hacer con los alumnos de intercambio.

Observo detenidamente el rostro de Timmy y vio un destello de ambición en sus ojos avellanados, aunque sabe que Tim estaría demasiado ocupado para asumir nuevas obligaciones, ha estado pasando más tiempo a su lado y es fácil notar como Timmy tiende a atraer a las personas, no se trataba sólo de Kiernan, que siempre se encuentra pisando los talones de Tim, su chico había sido el representante de estudiantes de primer año del Consejo de Estudiantes Gay y había servido en puestos de la organización desde entonces, no sabe mucho acerca de las organizaciones de la escuela antes de salir con Timmy, pero sabe que su nombramiento es un honor, por no hablar de un montón de trabajo duro.

— Quizá... Lo pensare – Respondió Timmy con una tímida elevación de sus cejas pobladas, no puede creer lo orgulloso que se siente de su novio.

— Así que Armie, he escuchado que juegas fútbol – Henry dijo como si estuviera tratando de entablar una conversación, pero había algo cuestionador en su mirada.

— Sí, soy el mariscal de campo ¿Supongo que no sigues a los equipos? – Había aprendido hace poco, que no todo el mundo sigue lo que está pasando con el deporte escolar, a menos que terminen en la emporada importante.

— Voy a alguno de los partidos de fútbol, y practico lucha grecorromana, así que obviamente estoy en todo eso – Henry sonrió de una manera que le dijo, _no pensaste que alguno de nosotros estamos en equipos deportivos, ¿cierto?_

— Oh, eso es genial – Parpadeó mientras le sonríe de lado, ahora que lo piensa, había visto a Henry un par de veces en el gimnasio, había estado en sólo un puñado de sus competencias, porque la mayoría de ellas interfería con su horario de práctica, pero había visto a Henry entrenar con los demás chicos – Eres titular del equipo ¿cierto?

El hombre sonrió, aunque sacudió la cabeza con indiferencia – Ahora estoy en la banca, pero sí.

— Joder, demasiada testosterona para mí – Dijo Kiernan mientras se abanica con una mano de manera dramática – Necesito un trago – Camino en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas, mientras arrastra del brazo a un renuente Timmy.

— ¿Vuelvo en un segundo? – Tim preguntó, mientras se deja guiar por la chica.

— Claro – Trató de parecer indiferente y tranquilo, puede manejar estar en una fiesta homosexual sin su novio para protegerlo, cuando se volvió hacia Henry, vio que el hombre lo observa con interés.

– Entonces…. ¿Es tu primera fiesta con Timmy y Kiernan? – Preguntó sin una pizca de juicio o burla, se descubrió admirando al hombre aún más.

— Sí, ¿puedes predecirlo? – Desea tener una bebida y se preguntó si debió acompañarlos, pero Henry debió leer su mente porque le hizo una seña a un joven que lleva una bandeja con copas de champán.

— ¿Sí, señor? – Preguntó el joven, con el rostro sonrojado, tiene su edad y, obviamente está muy orientado a personas del mismo sexo, los ojos del chico están muy abiertos con adoración cuando miró a Henry, pero entonces, como si se recordara algo él mismo, inclinó la cabeza en un arco y presentó la bandeja a la altura de la mano del hombre.

— Gracias, Joey – Henry le sonrió con indulgencia, creyó que el chico _Joey_ haría una reverencia o se mojaría con excitación, pero se apresuró a seguir adelante, pasando alrededor de las personas ofreciendo bebidas, Henry soltó una risita, entregándole el vaso de vino burbujeante – Novatos, hombre, algunos de ellos consiguen entusiasmarse un poco demasiado.

— Así que... ¿él está tratando de entrar a la fraternidad? – Sintió el calor inundar su rostro, puede ver la atracción en que los chicos lindos ofrezcan las bebidas, tal vez incluso obligarlos a hacerlo en una tanga...

— Sí, he tenido un buen tiempo con él, dentro de lo que puedo decir – Henry miró por encima de su hombro a Joey, obviamente mirando el culo del muchacho – Es más que divertido – el hombre reflexionó, como si estuviera haciendo más que una observación.

— Sí, lo parece… – Es todo lo que fue capaz de decir, es extraño, estar rodeado de chicos gay, aunque ellos no parecen muy diferentes a los chicos que conoce de sus clases y dentro del equipo, incluso a sus propios amigos.

— Tú no tienes que estar solo – Henry dijo de improviso, una vez más como si sólo estuviera haciendo una observación y ese _Tú_ en la frase es más como _nadie,_ sin embargo, sabe a quién se refiere, Henry se refiere a él mismo.

— Sí, lo sé. – Observo a su alrededor, preguntándose si alguna vez podría verse a sí mismo allí, luciendo tan tranquilo eh integrado con el resto de personas – Sí, tienes toda la razón.

* * *

El aire de junio es caliente, y el sudor corre por sus mejillas, corrió un par de pasos lejos de la bolsa de protección, esquivando una tacleada, mientras enfocaba a uno de los corredores, lanzando el balón directo a sus manos, con una sonrisa de triunfo bajo el casco, vio a toda la defensa equipo contrarío correr tras Tyler, pero su amigo logro esquivarlos llegando hasta el área de anotación, todo el equipo, incluyéndolo dejaron escapar un grito de victoria mientras levanta sus brazos con orgullo.

El juego es más que un requisito, ya que la temporada recién comienza, y están jugando en uno de los campos de práctica, pero hizo el éxito igual de dulce que en un partido importante, ya que él y los chicos no tienen una gran multitud observando todos sus movimientos, presionando sus jugadas sobre el marcador — Hey, Hammer, tu novio está aquí – Pence se burló mientras se acomodaba el casco, él lo ignoró como de costumbre.

Todavía no sabe si su equipo está al tanto de lo que sucede entre Timmy y él, aunque piensa que lo sospechan, no porque hubiera más insultos lanzados hacía él, más bien habían disminuido, Josh aún decía mierdas, pero en lugar de respaldarlo, la mayoría de los chicos últimamente terminaban murmurando; _Joder, dale un descanso._

No puede evitar sentir como si hubiera sido porque se preguntan, o tal vez sabe, que realmente está saliendo con Timmy, o tal vez es sólo que los chicos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con las idioteces de Pence, y no había notado antes la frecuencia de veces con que le dice que cierre la boca.

Mientras corre hacía las bancas para dar paso al pateador, lanza una mirada hacía las gradas donde se encuentra Timmy de pie, flanqueado por Kiernan y Henry, el trío había comenzado a venir a muchos de sus partidos, y aunque al principio se había sentido incómodo para jugar con su novio observándolo, había llegado a apreciar las oportunidades de lucirse cuando él mismo buscaba la anotación, además, le agrada mucho Henry.

El árbitro silbó, indicando el final del partido, el resto de sus compañeros de equipo corrieron hacia el banco para una bebida hidratante rápida e indicaciones del entrenador para la próxima práctica, sin embargo, mientras se dirige hacia los vestuarios, se desvió un poco para llegar a Timmy y sus amigos, su novio le sonrió con una mirada de felicidad mezclada con tristeza.

— Hey, chicos – Se acercó hasta ellos, dio una palma en la mano extendida de Henry y asintió jovialmente a Kiernan– ¿Disfrutando el juego?

— Sí – Tim retiró el un suave rizo de sus ojos, colocándolo detrás de su oreja con cada parte de su lado más coqueto – Tienes que amar a los hombres sudorosos que saben cómo manejar sus pelotas

Resopló una carcajada, y sus ojos se encontraron con las esmeraldas de Tim, antes de que pudiera cuestionarse la acción, se acercó y tomó la mano de su novio, no enredó sus dedos, en su lugar, conectó los dos primeros dedos con Timmy en lo que podría haber sido visto como un apretón de manos la mitad, si no lo hubiera mantenido allí, sosteniendo su mano, el niño parpadeó, mirando a los cinco centímetros de piel donde sus dedos se entrelazan, puede ver en la forma en que los ojos de sierva se mueven luchando por encontrar algo que decir para tapar lo que siente.

— ¿Está bien? – Se preguntó si alguna de las otras personas reunidas alrededor del campo se dio cuenta, o incluso les importa que este sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre, pero en ese momento, buscó los ojos de Tim, su rostro, el conjunto de su mandíbula, buscando alguna señal de lo que su novio siente por el gesto.

Cuando el niño levanto la barbilla, no perdió la forma en que sus ojos brillan y cómo tragó el nudo en su garganta en un trago de emoción ahogada, su chico le sonrió – Sí, sí Armie, joder… Es impresionante.

* * *

Las velas no están permitidas en los dormitorios, y bien podría conseguir ser expulsado por tomar las pilas del detector de humo del pasillo, pero eso no le impidió estirar sus brazos en su máxima elasticidad y con cautela girar el detector de nuevo en el techo, como si nadie lo hubiera tocado.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Su novio se acercó a él por el pasillo, son las dos únicas personas que se quedaron desde que las pruebas finales habían terminado hace dos días, sin embargo, ambos decidieron que se quedarían una noche más antes de conducir en el coche de Tim de regreso Nueva York donde su madre, Nicole, les consiguió a ambos, puestos de trabajo para el verano como asistentes en una pequeña producción de teatro.

— Me aseguro que nuestra noche de romance no se vea interrumpida por una alarma de incendio. – Termino de colocar el detecto para luego acercarse y depositar un beso en la pálida mejilla de su chico, con una grande sonrisa en su rostro – Es nuestra última noche solo por un tiempo.

Por supuesto, estarían viviendo juntos durante la mayor parte del verano en la casa de Timmy, pero no estarán ni cerca de tener la misma clase de privacidad que tienen en sus dormitorios, además, aún no descubre si se sentirá del todo cómodo buscando llegar más lejos íntimamente con Timmy con sus padres al otro lado del pasillo, el niño colocó los brazos alrededor de sus caderas, tirando de él más cerca, luego con pequeños pasos, los introdujo a su habitación, por alguna razón siempre terminan durmiendo en la habitación de Timmy, supuso que es porque su novio se vuelve un poco mucho gruñón por las mañanas y prefiere tener sus cosas en su alcance, en vez de salir al pasillo, muy probablemente vistiendo calzoncillos y uno de sus suertes demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo, hasta entrar en la puerta de al lado.

— Pero no veo lo que el detector de humo tiene que ver con nosotros desnudándonos — Dijo mientras saca la sudadera sobre su cabeza, alborotando más su mata de rizos chocolate que le dan ese aspecto fresco y atrevido haciéndolo parece mucho más joven, correspondió con sonrisa juguetona mientras sintió como un par de largos dedos tomaron el dobladillo de su camiseta empujándola hacia arriba, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo.

— Ya lo verás – Termino por sacar la camiseta sobre su cabeza, dejándola caer a sus pies, ya tendría tiempo para buscarla después – Primero cierra los ojos – Esperó hasta que su novio bajara los párpados para cubrir los preciosos iris avellana, antes de sacar el paquete de cerrillas que tiene de contrabando dentro de su bolsillo, encendiendo lo más rápido que podía la serie de velas que había colocado cuidadosamente alrededor de la cama, apagó el interruptor de luz una vez que todas estuvieron encendidas, espero un par de segundos para que sus ojos terminaran de adaptarse a la parcial oscuridad antes de colocarse frente a su novio – Abre los ojos cariño – Pudo ver la sonrisa de su novio formarse un segundo antes de hacer lo que le pidió y comenzar a levantar lentamente los parpados; la sonrisa se ensancho cuando lo vio dirigir su atención hacía las velas.

– Dios, te amo Golf – Se acercó a él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos tratando de mantener sus cuerpos lo más juntos posible, Timmy comenzó a besar su cuello, ascendiendo hasta la mandíbula, sintiendo como un conjunto de dientes mordisquean suavemente su piel.

– También te am… – Sin embargo, la última de sus palabras murió en su garganta por el repentino asalto sobre sus labios, Timmy lo besa como un hombre ansioso que se ahoga en su último sorbo de agua, como si fuera a morir si no obtiene más de su boca y lengua, lo hizo retroceder sin dejar de besarlo hasta que terminó desplomándose sobre la cama, Timmy cayó encima de él, con las manos en todas partes de su cuerpo — Pantalones… – Exclamó tratando de llegar a la bragueta de los jeans de su novio, pero no logro si quiera encontrarla debido a que sus caderas se presionan con tanta fuerza juntas.

— Sí…. Pantalones – Timmy retrocedió un par de centímetros, abriendo el botón y la bragueta de sus propios pantalones, para luego buscando ciegamente los cordones de sus pantalones de chándal, les tomo algo de tiempo salir de su ropa debido a su posición, pero una vez libres de toda restricción, Timmy estaba de vuelta encima suyo, luciendo preciosamente desnudo, toda esa piel palía y lechosa que parece resplandecer a la luz de las velas como si se tratase de un ser divino, los hermoso rizos que enmarcan el anguloso rostro de la manera más perfecta en compañía de los sensuales labios hinchados y rozados que parecen rogar por ser besados de la manera más salvaje posible, cualquier estatua por más hermosa que fuera, sería insignificante en su comparación, Timmy es todo lo que se puede imaginar querer para el resto de su vida — ¿Cariño?

— ¿Sí? – Su niño levantó el rostro, totalmente atento a lo que tuviera que decir siempre, eso lo enamoro aún más, si fuera posible.

– Estamos... Bueno, estamos juntos, ¿cierto? Como… ¿una pareja exclusiva? – él piensa que lo son, prácticamente han pasado juntos todas las noches desde que comenzaron a tener sexo, aunque no siempre lo hicieron, algunas veces se acurrucaron para ver alguna película y otras más cuanto estuvieron demasiado cansados como para intentar algo más, se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos entre suaves caricias y pequeños besos, pero, aun así, regresaría a su casa en las islas Caimán por unas cuentas semanas a mitad del verano, necesita saber cómo van las cosas con su padre y hermanos, especialmente si sale ante su familia como lo tiene previsto, antes de volver a la universidad, observo con detenimiento los ojos avellana que lo miran, son suaves y líquidos, algo en su pecho se estremeció cuando su novio le dio la más pequeña y dulce de las sonrisas que jamás haya visto.

– Por supuesto que somos exclusivos, Hammer – Aunque las palabras fueron directas, la expresión en el rostro de Timmy es cuidadoso, como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento – Yo… – su niño rompió el contacto visual, moviendo el rostro hacia un lado, escondiéndose tras la mata de rizos rebeldes, sin embargo, no rompió la conexión de sus cuerpos, frotó suavemente una de manos a lo largo del costado de Tim, mientras la otra cepilla parte de los rizos detrás de su oreja con cariño, incitándolo a decir lo que piensa, necesita escuchar esas palabras, cualquiera que sean, las necesita.

— Nene – Los ojos de Timmy son húmedos, antes de que comenzara a preocuparse su niño comenzó a reír, como si estuviera riéndose de sí mismo – Si no creyera que mis padres se asustarían, me gustaría pedirte que te cases conmigo en este preciso momento – Sintió como si su pecho fuera liberado de un tortuoso peso, sonriendo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Timmy atrayéndolo más cerca de él.

– Creía que no les importaba que seas gay – No pudo evitar la enorme y tonta sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que Timmy se siente exactamente de la misma manera que él sobre su relación, su niño reanudó el camino de besos arriba y debajo de su cuello, esta vez con mayor intensidad, sabe que tendrá marcas jodidamente pronunciadas, pero en este momento no puede importarle menos.

– Oh, no es porque soy gay, ellos no creen que se buena idea casarse antes de los treinta – Soltó una fuerte risa ante la respuesta, en su ciudad, los chicos se casan en sus veintes todo el tiempo, le resulta hilarante que la edad les importaba más a los padres de Timmy que su orientación sexual.

– Bueno, tal vez deberíamos esperar entonces – Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo comenzando a responder a los besos de Timmy, así como a las sensuales caricias de las manos sobre su pecho.

— Sí, supongo que sí – Había una sonrisa y un dejo de maldad en la voz de Timmy, un segundo después se encuentra mordiendo un camino por todo su pecho, lamiendo sus oscuros pezones, haciéndole retorcerse y jadear de gusto, por un momento pensó en voltear a Timmy sobre su espalda y caer sobre él, pero disfruta mucho más la sensación de la boca de su novio, trabajando más y más en su vientre, aunque...

– Consigue tu polla aquí bebé, quiero intentar algo.

— ¿Seriamente? – Timmy se arrastró sobre sus rodillas, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, cuando consiguió la suficiente altura la dura polla golpeó contra su boca, pudo ver los ojos dilatados de su novio cuando miró hacia abajo, con expresión pensativa una lengua juguetona se paseó tranquilamente por los labios ahora humedecidos, enredando una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza, buscando elevarlo, así podría tener un mejor ángulo de sus labios sobre la punta sonrojada del miembro – ¿Quieres? – Timmy le preguntó, su voz cargada de electricidad que fue directamente su polla, en respuesta separo ligeramente sus labios, dando una rápida chupada a la cabeza del pene, el sabor del líquido preeyaculatorio de Timmy exploto en su boca, arqueó su cuello, tratando de obtener más de la carne en su boca, su niño se inclinó hacia delante sobre sus rodillas para deslizar el miembro más profundo dentro de él.

— Joder... – El delgado cuerpo se tensó sobre él, comenzando a bombear suavemente dentro de su boca, los movimientos son cuidadosos, pero la manera en que la cabeza de su novio cayo hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los labios entreabiertos, sabe que no puede dejar de empujar su polla – Oh, Dios, esto se siente jodidamente bien, pero tienes que hacerme saber si te ahogo – Hizo un ruido sin sentido para expresar su propio placer.

Sabe que Timmy puede darse cuenta de cuanto lo está disfrutando, sus caderas comenzaron a rebotar sobre la cama, ondeando su miembro al aire, gimiendo alrededor del calor que estira sus labios, deslizo la lengua a través de la longitud enmarcando las venas que comenzaban llenarse ante su tacto, Tim nunca fue demasiado profundo, pero no detuvo su empuje implacable, ni siquiera cuando la saliva se acumuló alrededor de sus labios mezclándose con la esencia de su novio, comenzando a escurrir por su mejilla, dio unas palmaditas en el muslo de Peter, pidiéndole silenciosamente hacer una pausa.

— ¿Sí? – Timmy sacó su polla repentinamente, dejando caer su cabeza cuidadosamente sobre la almohada – ¿Estás bien? – Sus ojos son tan grandes y la húmeda polla está a centímetros de su cara, él quiere todo de Tim, cada centímetro de su cuerpo y cada manera en la que su novio puede usarlo.

— Te quiero – Presionó a Tim contra sus muslos, instándolo a acomodarse entre sus piernas, no habían intentado el sexo anal desde aquella primera vez, pero comenzaron a usar los dedos o juguetes en él casi cada vez que hacían el amor.

– Timmy, estoy listo, sólo hazlo– Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del castaño y sus brazos alrededor de los hombros, estirando el cuello para poder susurrarle – Puedes fingir que es nuestra noche de bodas si eso lo hace más fácil para ti – La risa de Tim provoco un eco en su cuerpo, frotando sus duras pollas juntas, el niño se molió contra él, sus caderas rodando en un ritmo enloquecedor que siempre le hace sentirse tembloroso y tan duro que cree que su cabeza volaría en mil pedazos.

— Bien, en ese caso y ya que somos hombre y... ¿Marido? – Le guiñó el ojo y alcanzó con su mano en el fondo del cajón al lado de la cama, esta vez encontró el lubricante con mayor facilidad, ya que lo usan casi todos los días, cuando sacó un empaque plateado, sus manos titubearon – ¿Armie? …. ¿Quieres usar un condón?... Quiero decir, yo no he tenido sexo con nadie más, y tú usaste condón el par de veces que lo hiciste con… tu sabes… chicas, así que... – Él lo considero un momento.

– Estamos juntos, ¿cierto? ¿Sólo tú y yo? – Timmy se encontró con su mirada, y como si no soportara la idea de decirlo en voz alta, susurró.

– Siempre nene – Calor surgió en lo profundo de su pecho esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, él asintió decidido.

– En ese caso... no los usemos.

— Oh, Dios, terminaras por matarme Golf – Cayó encima de él, con las manos entorpecidas buscando a tientas abrir la botella de lubricante – Joder, yo… – Su voz se rompió en medio de las palabras, pero el lo entiende, porque se siente de la misma manera.

— Sí

– Yo también – No está seguro si Tim esta diciendo _Te amo_ , o _te quiero_ , incluso podría ser un _no puedo esperar para hacerlo al natural_ , pero eso se siente bien porque sabe que él mismo piensa todas esas cosas; los dedos húmedos de su novio encontraron su entrada y presionaron delicadamente sobre ella, intento relajarse ante la presión, su dedo está tan caliente y mojado que no registró la más mínima pizca de dolor cuando se añadió otro dedo en su interior, sólo una plenitud profunda cuando comenzaron a moverse dentro suyo, se siente bien estirado, tan ampliamente que lo tiene rogando por más y mascullando maldiciones de placer — ¿Estás listo? – Timmy se hundió entre sus piernas, puede sentir como el inicio de la polla se presiona contra su entrada, sin esperar su respuesta Tim comenzó a empujarse hacia adelante, con presiones cortas y poco profundas, simplemente probando la resistencia de su entrada.

— Vamos bebé – Sus manos se aferraron a las finas caderas mientras su polla se frota contra el delgado estómago de Timmy, dibujando senderos blanquecinos con el producto de su excitación, se siente tan cerca del borde que puede sentir sus bolas llenarse y contraerse contra su polla, quiere venir con Timmy haciéndolo real, duro y exigente, con el golpeteo de la cabecera contra la pared de fondo.

— Oh, mierda – Su niño hizo una mueca como si estuviera dejando su última gota de auto control en su cuerpo, entonces enganchó una de sus rodillas sobre el interior del codo, inclinándose hacia adelante, empujándose hasta la empuñadura, su respiración salió en un jadeó por la intrusión, sintiéndose más estirado que nunca antes, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de respirar profundamente antes de que Timmy tomara sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de él con envestidas largas y brutales, el deseo quemo a través de él, su polla frotándose rudamente contra la caliente piel de Tim, haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera viniéndose ya, aunque gracias al cielo no es así, no quiere sentirse como un chico de catorce en su primera vez — Oh mierda, esto se siente…. Joder – Su novio tiene los cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar fuertes gemidos, le parece un ángel oscuro, salvaje, su rostro sonrojado y los risos pegados contra su frente por el sudor, mierda, como uvo de tanta suerte de tener a este ángel candente entre sus piernas – Tócate, demuéstrame cuanto te gusta — Está seguro de que puede venir sólo con esas palabras, llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su polla dando un apretón fuerte a la base en un intento por buscar un poco de control y detener su venida, Timmy le sonrió, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus golpes a profundas y lánguidas estocadas, cada una de ellas ardiente y punzante, haciéndole sentir como si su placer lo rasgara por la mitad, la sonrisa burlona de su novio es lo único que lo mantiene conectado con la tierra, el sudor que cae desde el pecho de Timmy hasta su abdomen, uniéndose a la mezcla resbaladiza de lubricante y presemen en su mano — ¿Estás cerca? – El castaño preguntó, aunque la inclinación sarcástica de su ceja, dijo que él sabe perfectamente que en cualquier momento dispararía.

— Joder sí – Jadeó mientras aceleraba sus movimientos sobre su polla, apretando más su puño, está tan cerca… con el cuello arqueado hacia atrás sobre la almohada, y su cuerpo tenso por su liberación.

— Yo también – Timmy lo dijo amablemente, pero sus acciones fueron rudas, eligió ese momento para tomar su otra pierna y llevarla sobre su hombro dejándolo completamente expuesto para su placer, su novio reanudo las embestidas rápidas y profundas provocando que sus caderas reboten sobre el colchón, el sonido de la cama contra de la pared se hace fuerte y constante, Timmy busco su mirada conectándose por un segundo haciendo vibrar su cuerpo con necesidad, los iris avellana descendieron por su pecho hasta llegar a su polla, los rosados labios se abrieron dejando salir un profundo y rico gemido, la jodida vista de su novio luciendo sensualmente poderoso entre sus piernas es lo más caliente que hubiera visto antes, empujándolo al límite del precipicio, apretó la palma de su mano contra la cabeza de su polla siendo lo único que podría hacer para retrasar su venida, fue entonces cuando Timmy se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de bombear dentro suyo, el caliente aliento contra su mejilla haciéndolo perderse en su cercanía que apenas puede escuchar su susurro.

– Muéstrame como nene – Como si Timmy activara un interruptor en sus bolas, su espalda se arqueó contra la cama y el placer se disparó desde su entrepierna a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, en olas y olas de placer puro, gimió largamente el nombre de su novio, mientras su caliente venida cubre su puño, siente como las caderas de Timmy se empujan erráticamente hacia delante mientras sostiene fuertemente sus piernas, con una serie de rápidos bombeos el rostro de Timmy se contrajo en un gemido silencioso dejándose ir, el pulso de su polla caliente anchándose en el interior de su culo estirándolo sus paredes mientras la caliente venida colorea su interior, provocan una serie de replicas orgásmicas de manera que su polla escupe pequeños chorros de esperma sobre el pecho de su novio, marcándolo como él lo echo en su interior.

— Oh Dios… oh Dios... – Timmy soltó sus piernas dejándolas caer sobre la cama, y sin salir de su interior se inclinó sobre él hasta que las pálidas manos se encontraron a cada lado de su rostro sobre la almohada de tal manera que sus frentes pudieran tocarse, el sudor mezclándose, así como el resto de fluidos que cubren sus cuerpos, terminando por convertirse en uno solo, creyó que en ese mismo momento su pecho podría explotar de alegría. 

– Joder, te amo tanto – Sintió reír a su niño en voz baja, y por una fracción de segundo se preocupó de que Timmy comenzara a burlarse de él por volverse tan emocional después del sexo, en su lugar Timmy salió cuidadosamente de su interior sintiendo como la venida resbala por sus muslos pero eso quedo atrás cuando su novio de colocó a su lado en la cama, sus piernas se enredaron, mientras sus brazos buscaron aferrarse al cuerpo del otro, como si intentaran envolverse en su propio capullo privado.

– Tú sabes, ellos podrían volverse locos si le digo que me casaré, pero no creo que les importe demasiado si nos comprometemos – Timmy dijo luego de unos segundos en los que permanecieron abrazados, sus cuerpos reconociéndose una vez más, pero está ves con suaves y perezosas caricias – Quiero decir, no es como que tengamos que conseguir anillos en este preciso momento, y posiblemente tengamos que permanecer comprometidos durante años…

– Acepto – No esperó a que el niño se retractara o cambiara de parecer, él quiere todo lo que Tim le esté dispuesto a otorgarle, además, no necesita de un papel para saber que ambos se pertenecen en cuerpo y alma – Ahora, deja de hablar de eso o una de tus venas podría explotar por el estrés – Picoteo un suave beso en la frente su novio, justo sobre una vena que comenzaba a sobresalir ligeramente.

– Eres increíble ¿lo sabes? – Respondió con una pequeña palmada sobre su trasero, seguido de un beso sobre los labios aun húmedos.

– Sí, lo sé, este tipo de cabello rizado, realmente genial que vive al lado mío me lo sigue diciendo cada vez que nos encontramos en el baño – Le dio un guiño juguetón para luego continuar en voz baja – Creo que él tiene una clase de enamoramiento por mí, tal vez se masturba, mientras piensa que estoy escuchando.

— Eres un imbécil Golf – Timmy simuló contra atacar con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios – Tú comenzaste a masturbarte primero.

— Tal vez… – Riendo, dejó que Tim volviera a subir a su cuerpo montando a horcajadas sus caderas, busco los preciosos ojos avellana sonriendo cariñosamente – Pero nunca, jamás lo admitiré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por lee! nos vemos en la próxima :3

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieres gritarme por algo o solo venir a platicar un poco conmigo, puede seguirme como @hela_charmielat en IG.  
> Recuerda mantenerte a salvo y usar mascarilla!


End file.
